sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nowe Życie
= W skrócie= = Wstęp= Historia o nastoletniej Nicoli, która zamieszkała z ciocią, by w nowym mieście rozpocząć Nowe Życie. = Opowiadanie= Autobus zatrzymał się na przystanku. Pasażerowie wychodzili po kolei z biało-niebieskiego PKS-u, a wśród nich ona. Średniego wzrostu, ruda dziewczyna z brązowymi oczami. Wiatr rozwiał jej włosy, a nastolatka poczuła promienie słońca na skórze. Zadziwiające było, że we wrześniu panował taki upał… Wytargała swoją brązową, zniszczoną walizkę i ruszyła przed siebie. Czuła na sobie zdegustowane spojrzenia przechodniów na widok jej wyglądu. Nic dziwnego, miała bowiem na sobie białe rurki z małą dziurką, znoszoną kremową tunikę i całkiem poszarpane trampki pod kolor bluzki, co tu dużo mówić, wyglądała koszmarnie. Do tego czerwone, zapuchnięte od płaczu oczy. Szła ze spuszczoną głową, nie mogła znieść tych krzywych spojrzeń kierowanych w jej stronę. Zamknęła oczy, próbując powstrzymać łzy. Nie chciała już płakać. "Nic*, przestań się mazać, ciocia nie może cię zobaczyć w takim stanie." - powiedziała sobie w myślach. Ciągnęła walizkę z łatwością, bo nie zawierała w niej dużo, co było dziwne, gdyż podczas przeprowadzki człowiek zwykle ma ze sobą kilka walizek i toreb podróżnych zapakowanych po brzegi. A ona? Jaj rzeczy zajmowały niewiele ponad pół walizki. Śmieszne... I znów, przypomniała sobie słowa ojca, który nazywała ją niewdzięczną szmatą, kiedy oznajmiała, że potrzebuje nowej bluzki, ponieważ nie ma w czym chodzić do szkoły. Przypomniała, jak ją traktował, gdy nie chciała pójść po kolejną porcję alkoholu dla niego, matki i ich "znajomych" - takich samych pijaków jak oni, do monopolowego. Zamykał ją w pokoju na cała noc, bez jedzenia, picia. Albo po prostu znęcał się. Nic prostszego. Bił, dusił do nieprzytomności... A matka? Też nie była lepsza. Tyle razy córka ją błagała, by coś zrobiła, pomogła, ale ta się bała. Uczestniczyła więc w całonocnych libacjach i patrzyła, jak jedyne dziecko potwornie cierpi. Nawet wtedy, gdy to jej "tatuś" omal jej nie udusił, i gdy wylądowała w szpitalu, po wezwaniu sąsiadki, którą zaniepokoiły krzyki i inne odgłosy, ona nie chciała tego zgłosić sama. I gdyby nie to, że szpital skontaktował się w tej sprawie z policją, nadal mieszkałaby z tym dwojgiem. Chociaż może lepiej byłoby, gdyby wtedy po prostu umarła? "No co ty, Nic*, nie myśl o tym! Musisz pokazać, że jesteś silna. Że dasz sobie z tym wszystkim radę." - pomyślała. Jednak gdyby to się stało, nie zostałaby przygarnięta przez babcię, swoją kochaną babcię... To ona dawała dziewczynie odczuć, że jest naprawdę kochana. Z wzajemnością. Wszystko było cudownie, nastolatka już prawie zapomniała, jaki koszmar przeżyła z tymi potworami, minął już bowiem nieco ponad rok, aż do pewnego cholernego dnia. Wracając ze szkoły, zobaczyła przy domu karetkę. Lek: Twoja babcia zasłabła na spacerze. Wezwała nas sąsiadka, niestety nie dało się nic zrobić. Przykro mi. Pani Margerita nie żyje. - powiedział "Nie żyje, nie żyje, nie żyje, nie żyje, nie żyje..." - te słowa krążyły w mojej pamięci i głowie. Kochana babcia Margie... Uwielbiałam tak do niej mówić. Poczułam pod powiekami łzy. Wchodziłam do parku. Usiadałam na pobliskiej ławeczce, stawiając walizkę obok, i rozpłakałam się na dobre... Nic* - zdrobnienie od Nicola Siedziałam, płacząc na ławce, chyba z godzinę. Kiedy w końcu się opanowałam, poczułam palący ból w gardle. To pewnie od tego chlipania. Wstałam, strasznie zdrętwiały mi nogi. Trudno, zaraz przejdzie. Chwyciłam rączkę walizki w dłoń i ruszyłam parkową alejką. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, jak tu jest cudownie. Żółknące już liście, w końcu miała zaraz nadejść jesień, wydawały łagodny szelest, który był niczym balsam na moje skołatane nerwy. Nie dane mi jednak było odetchnąć pod jednym z tych potężnych drzew, rzucającym cień, który odciąłby mnie od tego skwaru panującego wokół. Musiałam zebrać się w sobie i iść do mojego nowego domu. Gdzie to Titi mówiła? A, tak, ulica Petersena. Chyba trzeba się kogoś poradzić, bo nie mam pojęcia, gdzie to jest. Przez to wszystko, nawet nie zapamiętałam nic z tego, jak to mi ciocia tłumaczyła drogę. Rozejrzałam się. Kilkanaście metrów ode mnie stał jakiś wysoki, umięśniony chłopak, trzymający w jednej ręce papierosa, a w drugiej – smycz, na której uwiązany był duży, groźny pies. Trochę się wystraszyłam tej bestii, ale cóż, chyba nie mam wyjścia. Otarłam oczy, bo na sto procent makijaż mi się rozmazał. Podeszłam szybkim krokiem do tego czerwonowłosego nieznajomego. Przeraził mnie ten pies, dobrze, że był na smyczy. Kiedy byłam już blisko, zwierzę zaczęło głośno szczekać. Wzdrygnęłam się, a chłopak zwrócił głowę w moją stronę. Wyraz jego twarzy nie wyglądał ani trochę zachęcająco. Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu, uśmiechnął się z politowaniem, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic odwrócił się plecami. „Nie no, co za arogancki typek! Dobra, spokój. On jest twoją szansą na to, że przyjdziesz do cioci jeszcze w przeciągu godziny, nie będziesz błądzić po okolicy, szukając jakiejś pieprzonej ulicy.” – taka rozmowa toczyła się w mojej głowie. Przybrałam na twarz sztuczny, nienaturalny uśmiech, chociaż bardzo chciałam, by wyszedł przekonująco. Nic: Cześć. Mógł… - nie było mi dane dokończyć, bo ten oto mój nowy „znajomy” przerwał mi wpół zdania. …: Czego?! – warknął Lekko się zmieszałam. Nic: Yyy… No, ten… Nie wiesz może, gdzie jest ulica Petersena? – zapytałam lekko spłoszona jego atakiem. …: Wiem. – odparł Nic: To mi powiedz, do cholery. – syknęłam Zaczynał mnie irytować. …: A co będę z tego miał? – zapytał zadziornie Nic: Chyba przyjemność z faktu, że pomożesz mi z dotarciem tam jeszcze przed wieczorem. – uśmiechnęłam się najpiękniej, jak tylko umiałam …: Pff… Kastiel. – powiedział, wyciągając swoją dłoń, w której jeszcze niedawno trzymał papierosa Nie myśl, że będzie tak łatwo, oj nie… Spojrzałam na jego rękę, po czym mój znudzony wzrok przeniósł się z powrotem na jego twarz. Zauważyłam grymas wywołany najwyraźniej moim zachowaniem. Nic: To jak, powiesz mi, czy mam poszukać jakiegoś przystojniaczka, który mi pomoże? – zapytałam, uśmiechając się przebiegle Chyba się tego nie spodziewał, wnioskując z jego zaskoczonej miny, ale zaraz odzyskał rezon. Spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem, no tak… mój strój. Kas: Raczej nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek ci uległ, zważając na to jak wyglądasz. – przerwał na chwilę, a potem dodał, wyprowadzając mnie z równowagi – Dobra, ściągaj tą bluzeczkę, to może zgodzę się ci pomóc. – uśmiechnął się złośliwie Co on sobie myślał? Że ja jestem jakąś dziwką?! O nie, pomylił się. Bardzo. Tak mnie wkurzył, że nie wytrzymałam. Nic: Do kurwy, gadaj, gdzie to jest, bo jak nie… - wnerwiłam się i wykrzyczałam Kas: Już się boję. – powiedział kpiąco Nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Zamachnęłam się i strzeliłam mu z liścia, aż ten kundel zaszczekał. Ale dlaczego ja to zrobiłam? Wiem, że nie powinnam była, on nic nie zrobił. To chyba przez te wszystkie emocje, żale i złość, które dusiłam w sobie, a one po prostu przeważyły. Chłopaka odrzuciło, ale zaraz się ogarnął i podszedł do mnie, wypuszczając smycz z ręki, i łapiąc mnie za nadgarstki. Zesztywniałam z przerażenia. Nie znałam go, nie wiedziałam, do czego jest zdolny. Myślałam, że mnie uderzy, za to, jak zachowałam się wcześniej. Po prostu bałam się tego, co chce mi zrobić. Ten tylko zbliżył się do mnie. Zamknęłam oczy, a on… nachylił się i pocałował mnie! Zaraz, zaraz... Co?! Trwało to chyba sekundę, krótki ułamek sekundy... Ale ja poczułam coś, czego nie mogę opisać. Ten pocałunek był taki delikatny, słodki. Jak to mogło się dziać, że ten lekceważący typek, którego, nawiasem mówiąc, znałam tylko ze dwie minuty, sprawił, że chciałam, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie? Nie, nie, nie...! Tylko nie to! Nic: Cześć, ciociu. - ta spojrzała na mnie groźnie - Titi. - poprawiłam; Zapomniałam już, jaka ona jest. Nie pozwala mówić do siebie po imieniu, nie traktuje nikogo z wyższością, żartuje, i w ogóle jest spoko. Po prostu idealna. Mimo swojego wieku, tryska energią i jest dla mnie jak przyjaciółka, której wszystko można powiedzieć. Przekroczyłam próg, a ona mnie uścisnęła. Jak byłam mała, często się mną opiekowała. Mieszkała w tym samym mieście, co my, więc często u niej bywałam, zważając na to, że moi rodzice "chcieli mieć wolną chatę". Zawsze powtarzali, że ostatni raz zrzucają mnie jej na głowę, ale i tak przy każdej zakrapianej alkoholem imprezie mnie do niej wysyłali. Tak, samą pięciolatkę wypuszczali do miasta, by dała im spokój. Chore, po prostu chore. Tak samo jak i oni. Jedna dobra rzecz jednak z tego wypłynęła. Miałam z Titi świetny kontakt, przez te sześć lat. Dopóki nie dostała propozycji pracy, i kiedy wyjechała właśnie tu. Pamiętam, jak od tamtej pory, mając jedenaście lat, zaczęłam być tak traktowana przez ojca. Wtedy już rozumiałam, co się dzieje, że oni mnie nie chcą, przeszkadzam im, i ich znienawidziłam. Titi: Jak się czujesz po podróży? Opowiadaj. - odezwała się moja nowa opiekunka, odrywając mnie od tych okropnych wspomnień i przywracając do rzeczywistości, kierując swoje kroki w stronę kuchni. Korytarz pomalowany był na biało, z jednej strony stała granatowo-biała szafa i wieszak, a po drugiej szary stołek ozdobny, obok granatowa żyrafa z drewna, swoją drogą, bardzo pasowała do wnętrza, ale nie ma co się dziwić, Titi ma świetny gust. Przechodząc do kuchni, zahaczyłam wzrokiem o beżowo-bordowy salon. Jasna sofa, 40-calowy telewizor, słupek z książkami, komoda ze zdjęciami cioci z podróży. Pracowała ona jako stewardessa, więc podczas lotów mogła także odwiedzać przeróżne ciekawe miejsca. Strasznie jej tego zazdrościłam. Szczególnie, że mieszkając z rodzicami-pijakami, nie miałam szansy wyjechać za granicę. Pieprzoni egoiści... Jedna rzecz wyjątkowo się wyróżniała z wnętrza. Mianowicie, głębokobordowe zasłony za ogromnym oknie. Łał... A kuchnia, co tu będę się rozgadywać. Świetna tak jak wszystko. Ciotka ma po prostu zajebisty gust, to wszystko. Urządzona w ciepłych kolorach, dokładnie na czerwono-żółto-pomarańczowo, z kremowymi szafkami z szarymi blatami i innymi detalami, ładnie komponowała się z resztą pomieszczeń. Podczas gdy ja rozczulałam się nad wystrojem mieszkania, Titi sięgnęła po szklanki, wyciągając z szafki sok pomarańczowy. Mmmm... Mój ulubiony. Kiedy ona nalewała płyn do kubków, ja odpowiedziałam jej na pytanie, opowiadając później o sytuacji z parku, chociaż nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłam. W sumie dziwne było, że siedemnastolatka zwierza się swojej ciotce, ale cóż poradzę na to, że ona po prostu wzbudza tak duże zaufanie? Nic: Jestem potworni zmęczona. Przeprowadzki są strasznie wyczerpujące. - powiedziałam, opierając się wygodnie na krześle, stojącym obok szarego stołu, i odchylając głowę do tyłu, przymykając tym samym oczy. - I jeszcze ta akcja w parku. - wypaliłam. O matko, teraz to już będę musiała wszystko opowiedzieć, bo ta nie da mi spokoju. - nie czekałam na pytania cioci, o co chodzi, bo wiedziałam, że i tak prędzej czy później jej wygadam - Szłam przez park i musiałam zapytać kogoś o drogę. - tu kobieta spojrzała na mnie dzziwnie - No, zapomniałam, jak mi tłumaczyłaś, jak mam iść, więc nie miałam innego wyjścia, jak tylko zaczepić jakiegoś przechodnia, nie? - przerwałam, a potem wróciłam do mojej opowieści - Zobaczyłam jakiegoś chłopaka. Wyszedł na spacer z psem, tak więc podeszłam i poprosiłam, żeby mi wskazał trasę. Typek od razu mnie wkurzył, no to walnęłam mu z liścia... - czułam na sobie groźne spojrzenie opiekunki, ale nie miałam odwagi spojrzeć jej w oczy. No co ja poradzę?! Wiem, że źle zrobiłam, ale stało się i nie cofnę czasu. - Tak, wiem, że... Kurdę, no... To był impuls. Wkurwiłam się, dlatego oberwał. A on wtedy podszedł, złapał za ręce... - nie mogłam dokończyć Titi: Zrobił ci coś?! - podniosła głos kobieta, wstając z krzesła Nic: Uspokój się, usiądź. - odparłam, starając zabrzmieć się spokojnie, a kiedy moja słuchaczka zajęła swoje miejsce, dokończyłam - Nie uwierzysz, jak ci powiem, ja też nie potrafię tego zrozumieć, ale on mnie pocałował. - oznajmiłam, tym razem patrząc jaj w oczy Titi: Kurczę, Nic, przystopuj trochę. Jeszcze nie przyszłaś do domu, a już flirty zaczynasz. Nie sądziłam, że uda ci się tak omamić chłopaka już na początku. - wyszczerzyła się głupkowato i znów ukazał się charakter cioteczki. Gdyby na jej miejscu był ktokolwiek inny, wściekłby się, zaczął prawić kazania, natomiast Titi jak zwykle żartowała. Ale nie powiem, bardzo mi się to podoba. Zaśmiałyśmy się, po czym ta zaczęła: Titi: Skoro jesteś tak zmęczona, to idź na górę, rozpakuj się, a ja załatwię kilka spraw. - powiedziała, kładąc sobie na kolana laptopa - Ostatnie drzwi. - dodała, widząc moją pytającą minę Nic: Jasne. Dzięki. Potem pogadamy, muszę odpocząć. - odwróciłam się i już chciałam iść, ale musiałam coś jeszcze dodać, więc zwróciłam się jeszcze raz w jej stronę - A to nie moja wina, że chłopacy tak się do mnie kleją. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, a ja weszłam po schodach na górę. Przed wejściem do mojego pokoju, zajrzałam do jednego z pomieszczeń - garderoba. Nic nadzwyczajnego, chyba że chodzi o półki. Tak, to było nie było zwykłe. Szafki wręcz uginały się pod ciężarem ubrań, miałam wrażenie, że zaraz się załamią, i zaleje mnie fale ciocinych ubrań. Kolejna była suszarnia. Wyglądało to podobnie. Ubrania, ubrania, jeszcze więcej ubrań. Otworzyłam trzecie drzwi. Supcio. Sypialnia cioci. Mogłam teraz bez przeszkód zrewidować jej kącik, bo ciocia była zajęta. Taa... Praca... Zresztą, mimo tego, że tak długo się nie widziałyśmy, pamiętałam doskonale, że nienawidzi ciekawości i wścibskości, a i nie lubiła, jak ktoś się grzebał w jej rzeczach. Ale skoro tego nie zobaczy, to za co ma być zła? Dobra, wchodzę. Beżowe łóżko z brązowymi dodatkami na środku pokoju, obok etażerka, z drugiej strony komoda, toaletka, dużo biurko z dokumentami, teczkami, spinaczami i innymi bibelotami. No i oczywiście osobna łazienka, urządzona w jasnobłękitnych kolorach. Och, och... Dobra, wychodzę. Teraz mój pokoik. Jupiiii!!! Uchyliłam drzwi, wsadzając głowę przez szparę, do środka. Duże łóżko, co ja mówię, małżeńskie łoże (że wat? o_o), fioletowe z ciemnymi poduchami, super, mój ulubiony kolorek. Dalej ciemnobrązowe komody, z jednej, i z drugiej strony, a na nich niewielkie rośliny i kwiaty, budzik, jakaś lampka, trzy figurki. Szafa na ubrania, ehh... Problem jest taki, że ja nie mam ubrań. No cóż... Jeszcze lustro, na całą wysokość pokoju, choć wąskie, chyba metrowe, później już tylko, albo aż toaletka, i biurko z laptopem. Co? Tak, tak, tak! Z laptopem! Moja radość wynikająca z tak przyziemnej rzeczy była co najmniej dziwna, ale dla mnie, która nie miała nigdy własnego komputera, było to naprawdę coś. Ale co to? Kolejne drzwi? Nie mówcie mi, że... Tak! Prywatna łazienka! Tego też nie miałam TAM, w moim starym "domu"... Prysznic, wanna z hydromasażem, kibelek, umywalka, szafki, półki, lustro... Dobra, koniec. "Musisz się jeszcze rozpakować. Może i masz mało rzeczy, ale zawsze coś." Opuściłam łazienkę, podeszłam do biurka, przy którym postawiłam walizkę. Okno, a w nim... Nie... Znów te pieprzone wspomnienia. Usiadłam na fotelu przy biurku, a w mojej głowie pojawiły się te obrazy, o których tak bardzo chciałam zapomnieć, ale za którymi tak bardzo tęskniłam... W oknie widziałam przytulającą się najwyraźniej szczęśliwą parę, idącą za rękę po chodniku przy moim ogrodzeniu. Rozpłakałam się, już nie wiem który raz dzisiaj. Edd... Mój Edd... ***Retrospekcja*** Dziewczyna wbiegła do domu, o mało się nie wywracając w progu. Trzasnęła drzwiami, oparła się o nie, a potem bezwładnie opadła, kuląc się. Łzy lały się strumieniami. Miała ochotę krzyczeć na na cały głos, wyrzucić z siebie to wszystko, co teraz ją dręczyło. Pieprzoni egoiści. Matka, ojciec. Nawet babcia. Zostawiła ją. Samą. Odeszła. Przecież wiedziała, jak ona bardzo cierpi, a teraz ją opuściła... "Nie żyje. Jak to nie żyje?! Co to znaczy, że moja ukochana babcia, babcia Margie, nie żyje? Nie to tylko sen, nie, niemożliwe. Dlaczego?! Dlaczego do cholery umarła?! Jak mogła mnie zostawić?!" - myśli przechodziły w mojej głowie niczym tornado. Niszczyły wszystko, a konkretnie wspomnienia. Szczęśliwe chwile, nadzieję, która zrodziła się niedawno na nowe, normalne, spokojne życie... Jasna cholera!!! Zostałam sama... Nie... Leżałabym tak jeszcze nie wiem ile czasu, ale wtem do drzwi ktoś zapukał. Nie wstałam. O nie. Nie teraz. Nie teraz... Zamknęłam oczy i szlochałam, ale wtem dobiegło mnie pukanie, wręcz walenie w drzwi. Nie miałam wyjścia. Powoli podniosłam się z podłogi, wytarłam łzy rękawem i przekręciłam zamek. Naprzeciwko mnie pojawiły się dwie sylwetki. Mianowicie, niska, "puszysta" kobieta z teczką oraz policjant ubrany w mundur. Oboje spojrzeli na mnie zatroskanym wzrokiem, pewnie na widok moich zapuchniętych oczu i resztek nieotartych łez. Wszystko się we mnie zagotowało. Nienawidziłam takich reakcji. Współczucia. Kiedy wszyscy skaczą nad tobą, użalają się, tylko pogłębiając cię w smutku i rozpaczy... Jako pierwszy, ciszę przerwał policjant. Pol: Nicola Stivens, jak mniemam. Bardzo proszę, żebyś spakowała swoje rzeczy, wszystko, co masz. Jako że jesteś niepełnoletnia, naszym obowiązkiem jest przetransportowanie cię do rodziny zastępczej, ponieważ nie masz nikogo kto by się tobą tymczasowo zajął. - wyrecytował, a ja nie wiedziałam, czy to jakiś żart? Rodzina zastępcza? Jak oni tak szybko się tutaj zjawili? Przecież dopiero co wróciłam... Spojrzałam na zegar, no tak... Czyli leżałam tu tak dwie i pół godziny... Skierowałam się do sąsiedniego pokoju. Jako, że w domu była tylko łazienka, kuchnia, salon i wspólny pokój mój i, mojej Świętej Pamięci Babci, pakowanie nie zajęło mi dużo czasu. Nie miałam w głowie nic. Pustka. Nie dałam rady się nawet sprzeciwić, kłócić, wrzeszczeć. Nie potrafiłam. Zresztą, co by to zmieniło? Jeśli nie po dobroci, to zabraliby mnie siłą. Nie miałam wyjścia, jak zabrać wszystko i potulnie zaakceptować fakt, że będę mieszkać u jakichś obcych ludzi. Kiedy z powrotem wróciłam do salonu, gdzie na kanapie, a raczej starym materacu siedziała kobieta, o przy oknie stał policjant, znów poczułam łzy. Opuszczam ten dom. Poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Wspomnienia babci... Po trzech godzinach, podczas których byłam na komisariacie, w Opiece Społecznej, powiedziano mi, że małżeństwo, które ma mnie przygarnąć, jest już w domu, i czekają na mnie. "Ma mnie przygarnąć". To brzmi tak, jakby chcieli wziąć pod swój dach jakiegoś bezdomnego psa. A tym psem miałam być ja... Samochód kierowany przez kobietę zatrzymał się przy bramie. Wyjęła kluczyki ze stacyjki, wzięła jakieś tam dokumenty. Wysiadła, dając mi znak, bym zrobiła to samo. Mój wzrok zatrzymał się na budynku przede mną. Nieduży dom, wyłożony jasnobrązowymi panelami i ciemną dachówką. Wokół zadbany, skoszony trawnik i kilka rabatek jakiś pomarańczowych kwiatów, chyba bratków - przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Podreptałam za nią do drzwi. Zapukała, a po chwili w stanęło przede mną to małżeństwo. Przywitali nas, zapraszając do środka. Byłam nadal skołowana, nie odzywałam się, tylko siedziałam ze spuszczoną głową, wpatrując się w swoje buty. Czułam na sobie spojrzenie tej dwójki dorosłych. W pokoju dało się wyczuć napięcie. Po przedstawieniu całej sprawy parze, kobieta z OS (Opieki Społecznej) wyszła, zostawiając nas samych. Serio? Myślałam, że to będzie bardziej skomplikowane, jakieś przepisy prawne, oczekiwanie. A tu po prostu mnie przywieziono i zostawiono. Kiedy moja "nowa mama" pokazała mi mój pokój, nawet się nie odezwałam. Czułam się strasznie dziwnie w jej towarzystwie, byłam jakaś skrępowana i smutna... Po paru dniach nieco się oswoiłam z tą sytuacją, domem, Ivą i Frank'iem. Umówiliśmy się, że będziemy mówić do siebie po imieniu. Nie potrafiłabym się do niech zwracać "mamo" lub "tato", a tym bardziej nie zniosłabym, gdyby nazywali mnie "swoją córeczką". Cóż... Po dwóch tygodniach było już całkiem dobrze. Nawet rozmawiałam z opiekunami, żartowaliśmy trochę, chociaż tak strasznie brakowało mi babci... Powiedziałam sobie, że nie będę przy nich płakać. Tylko wieczorami, gdy leżałam samotnie w swoim pokoju, opłakiwałam babcię... Do szkoły nie chodziłam, na razie. Iva uznała, że przez jakiś czas powinnam być w domu. Oni też wzięli urlopy, więc spędzaliśmy ze sobą dużo czasu. Mimo to nadal czułam się jakoś tak dziwacznie w ich towarzystwie... Pewnego dnia zostałam sama w domu, ponieważ tamci musieli pojechać do pracy, w sprawie jakiegoś problemu. Problemy... Kto ich nie ma? Siedziałam na kanapie w przestronnym salonie, oglądając jakiś kiepski horror, ale nawet nie zwróciłam na to uwagi, bo byłam w swoim świecie. Często rozpamiętywałam przeszłość, tak jak teraz. Jednak moje rozmyślania przerwał dzwonek do drzwi. "Już wrócili? Dopiero wyszli, ale może nie było dużo do zrobienia. Chociaż trochę to dziwne, bo oni przecież mieli klucze." - trochę się zaniepokoiłam, głupia; Chyba nie myślałam, że do domu wskoczy jakiś morderca? Idiotyczna teoria. Otworzyłam, a jakie było moje zdziwienie na widok tego, kogo zobaczyłam. Przed drzwiami stał... Mój chłopak Edd! Tak za nim tęskniłam, odkąd zamieszkałam w tym mieście, nie widziałam go, pisałam z nim, ale to nie to samo. Ale czemu mi nie powiedział, że przyjedzie? Zresztą, skąd wiedział, gdzie teraz jestem? Nieważne. Rzuciłam mu się na szyję, a jakie było moje zdziwienie, kiedy nie poczułam rąk chłopaka obejmujących mnie. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco, ale zobaczyłam tylko jego zacięty wyraz twarzy. Nic: Co się dzieje? - zapytałam zatroskana, i znów go przytuliłam, z całych sił. Tak za nim tęskniłam. Brakowało mi czułości ze strony bliskich, których już zresztą nie miałam, został mi już tylko Edd. To samo rozczarowanie. Chłopak stał tak, najwyraźniej nieporuszony moim zachowaniem. Oderwałam się od niego, patrząc nietrzeźwo. Kiedy już chciałam ponownie się odezwać, ten zabrał głos. Edd: Nicola, musimy pogadać. - spojrzał na mnie obojętnie Nic: Eddi, co się stało? Czemu tak dziwnie się zachowujesz? - zapytałam go z wyrzutem Edd: Możesz mnie choć chwilę posłuchać i nie przerywać? - powiedział, lekko podenerwowany, jak podejrzewałam, moim zachowaniem, a ja nie wiedziałam, jak mam to rozumieć. Był taki oschły, nie poznawałam go. - Wiem, że będziesz teraz tutaj mieszkać. W tym domu, w innym mieście, niż ja. Ja... - tutaj się wyraźnie zakłopotał, jakby nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, co było dziwne, nigdy tak się nie zachowywał - Myślę, że to nie ma sensu. Nasz związek nie przetrwa takiej próby i odległości przede wszystkim. Przykro mi, to była ciężka decyzja, ale to koniec. - powiedział i odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia, ale nie pozwoliłam mu na to. Złapałam go za rękaw. Nic: Co? Jak to koniec? Dlaczego? Przecież damy radę, kochamy się. - mówiłam ze łzami w oczach - Nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie teraz. Proszę. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. Nie rób tego. - teraz już szlochałam Edd: Nie, Nic. Nie. Tak będzie lepiej, uwierz mi. - powiedział, teraz już miękko i ciepło. Potem jak gdyby nigdy nic - wyszedł. Stałam tak parę sekund, ale zaraz się ogarnęłam, nie chciałam pozwolić mu odejść. Wybiegłam na dwór, już chciałam krzyczeć, żeby się zatrzymał, gdy to zobaczyłam. On siedział w swoim samochodzie, a obok niego jakaś laska. Którą. Teraz. Całował... Co? A więc taki był powód naszego rozstania? Mówił, że to dzieląca nas odległość, że tak będzie lepiej, a tak naprawdę znalazł sobie jakąś dupę, i musiał wymyślić jakąś wymówką. Ale jak śmiał przyjechać tu z tą szmatą?! Patrzyłam jak odjeżdżają, a po chwili wybuchłam głośnym płaczem, aż sąsiadka przechodząca przy ogrodzeniu odwróciła się, spoglądając na mnie z troską. Wbiegłam do domu, a po moich policzkach lały się dwa wodospady łez. Jak to możliwe, że zrobił coś tak podłego? Zawsze był dla mnie oparciem. W chwilach, gdy ojciec wyganiał mnie z domu, opiekował się mną, zabierał na spacery. Kiedy miałam problemy z nauką, zawsze mi pomagał, gdy tylko mógł. Jak zmarła babcia, przez te pierwsze dni, gdy tu wylądowałam, wysyłał sms-y, podtrzymując mnie na duchu, że będzie dobrze. Że mnie kocha. Kocha. Kochał... Przez ostatni tydzień nie odpisywał, nie miałam z nim kontaktu. A więc tak, to wtedy poznał tą zdzirę, która mi go odebrała. Nie będę go błagać, żeby wrócił. Nie zniżę się do tego poziomu. Niech sobie żyją szczęśliwie, jedno gorsze od drugiego. Dupek i szmata. Idealnie dopasowani. Tak bardzo mnie zawiódł i rozczarował... Wbiegłam po schodach do swojego pokoju, usiadłam na łóżku, i rozryczałam się na całego. Jeszcze wczoraj miałam chociaż jedną bliską mi osobę, którą kochałam. A on mnie zostawił. Matka, ojciec, babcia i on - Edd - wszyscy mnie opuścili... ***Koniec*** Zaraz się opanowałam. Nie będę przez niego więcej płakać. Nie jest wart moich łez, to skończony idiota. Wytarłam łzy ręką, wstałam i dumna ze swojej postawy zaczęłam rozpakowywanie walizki. Kilka bluzek, spodni, bielizna. Oprawione w ramką zdjęcie przedstawiające mnie i babcię na spacerze w lesie. Często tam chodziłyśmy. Wtedy zapominałam o wszystkim i czułam się naprawdę szczęśliwa, a ona doskonale o tym wiedziała... Postawiłam je na komodzie, przy łóżku i przyjrzałam się mu. Zaraz potem westchnęłam cicho i zamknęłam walizkę. Tak, to było wszystko. Trzy bluzki, spodnie i zdjęcie. Koniec. Odwróciłam się z zamiarem zejścia na dół, ale tak się wystraszyłam, że aż podskoczyłam. Ciocia stała w progu, i patrzyła na mnie z przerażeniem. Nie spodziewałam się jej. Tak szybko skończyła pracę? Spojrzałam na siebie, a potem na nią. Nic: Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz? - zapytałam - Cioci... Yyyy... Titi? Spojrzała na mnie groźnie, a potem zapytała: Titi: To są twoje ubrania? - zapytała z udawanym przerażeniem w oczach Nic: Nooo... Tak. - odparłam, a ona szybko oświadczyła: Titi: Jutro idziesz na zakupy. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo będziesz padnięta, i nie chcę słuchać zapewnień, że nie potrzebujesz czegoś nowego niż... - przerwała - To...- wypowiedziała z udawanym obrzydzeniem, ale zaraz się uśmiechnęła, a widząc moją sprzeciwiającą się minę, dodała - Albo pójdziesz tam z własnej woli sama, albo JA pójdę z tobą. Wiedziałam, że ciotka ma dosłownie bzika na punkcie ciuchów, więc gdyby poszła ze mną na zakupy, nie wróciłabym do domu przed kolejnym tysiącleciem. Nie miałam wyjścia, jak tylko się zgodzić. Nic: Dobra, dobra. Idę. Tylko powiedz mi, gdzie mam iść, bo ja sama nie wiem, gdzie tu są jakieś sklepy. - powiedziałam ze znudzeniem Titi: Jasne. Jutro z samego rana wstajesz, a jak wrócisz to masz mi pokazać, co kupiłaś. - powiedziała, puszczając mi oczko Nic: Pewnie. - uśmiechnęłam się, a zaraz mój wzrok spoczął na komodzie, na której leżał rulonik zwiniętych pieniędzy. - Titi? Titi: Tak? - powędrowała za moim wzrokiem wpatrującym się w mebel - Bierz, tylko wydaj je na coś fajnego, okej? Nic: To za duż... Titi: Nie za dużo, nie za dużo. Chowaj, a jutro jak przyjdę z pracy, to chcę cię widzieć w nowych ciuchach, jasne? Nic: Jasne. Dzięki, Titi. Cieszę się, że jesteś. - powiedziałam, a ona uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko Jak tylko ciocia wyszła z pokoju, postanowiłam umyć się i zaraz położyć się do łóżka. Wyjęłam więc moją piżamę, bieliznę, i weszłam do łazienki. Wzięłam długą kąpiel z różnymi płynami i kostkami różanymi. Titi dobrze wyposażyła mój pokój. Szkoda tylko, że nie mogła też uzupełnić mojej szafy. Nie chodziłam na zakupy, bo zwyczajnie nie miałam na nie forsy, dlatego jakoś nie za bardzo kręcił mnie fakt spędzenia połowy dnia na szwendaniu się po sklepach. Chociaż z drugiej strony, to mogłoby być zabawne, takie chodzenie po najdroższych sklepach, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, ile ciotka przeznaczyła na moje zakupy pieniędzy, pod zazdrosnymi spojrzeniami dziewczyn. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i z takim nastawieniem, po umyciu się, położyłam się do mojego łóżka. Mówią, że pierwsza noc w nowym miejscu zaważa w dużym stopniu na dalsze życie w tym miejscu, tak więc przewróciłam się na lewy bok i niemal od razu zasnęłam. Obudziły mnie dźwięki krzątaniny dochodzące z dołu. Dlaczego Titi tak wcześnie wstaje? Przewróciłam się na drugą stronę, z zamiarem ponownego zaśnięcia, kiedy usłyszałam chrząknięcie. Podniosłam się leniwie, przeciągnęłam i przetarłam oczy. W progu o futrynę opierała się moja opiekunka i patrzyła na mnie z podniesioną do góry brwią. Nic: Tak, tak. Pamiętam. Dzisiaj zakupy. - usiadłam - Ale wiesz co? Nawet spodobał mi się ten pomysł. - uśmiechając się wstałam i skierowałam swoje kroki do łazienki Titi: Słucham? A skąd u ciebie taka nagła zmiana? - zapytała rozbawiona Nic: Jak tylko sobie wyobrażę te zawistne spojrzenia dziewczyn, to coś mi każe już teraz biec do tych sklepów. - powiedziałam udając szyderczy uśmiech - Nie wiedziałaś, że jestem podła? - zapytałam tym razem z rozbawieniem Titi: Nie. Od kogo żeś się nauczyła, co? I wtedy przed moimi oczami pojawiła się ta scenka: on siedzący w samochodzie, całując jakąś pannę. Nic: Chyba od Edd'a. - powiedziałam wzdychając ciężko; Teraz już nie płakałam. Czasem się smuciłam, że mnie zostawił, bo go nadal kochałam, ale nie płakałam. Co to, to nie. Titi: Przepraszam, Nic. Przepraszam. - podeszła do mnie i przytuliła, a ja również ją objęłam - Nie powinnam była. Wiem, jak bardzo cierp... - nie dałam jej dokończyć dlatego, że nie chciałam dłużej o tym rozmawiać Nic: Nie, Titi, nie chcę teraz o tym rozmawiać. Nic się nie stało. Proszę, nie wspominaj więcej nic na ten temat. - spojrzałam na nią z prośbą w oczach Titi: Oczywiście. Rozumiem, że nie chcesz tego jeszcze roztrząsać. W porządku. Ale teraz idź się ubrać, na stole w salonie leży kartka. Napisałam ci jak dojść do centrum, więc jakoś dotrzesz. Ja idę do pracy. Kończę o szesnastej, ale wrócę koło siedemnastej. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz już. - zerknęła na mnie Nic: Pewnie. A gdzie miałabym być do tej pory? Titi: A nóż strzelą ci do głowy jakieś flirty, albo spotkasz tego narwańca z parku. - powiedziała, a potem wybuchnęła śmiechem Nic: No co? Był całkiem ładny. - powiedziałam obrażona Czy uważałam, że Pan Czerwony był przystojny? Być może. Sama nie wiem, co czułam. W głębi serca ciągle kochałam Edd'a, mimo tego świństwa, które mi wyrządził. Ale kiedy przypominał mi się dotyk tych ciepłych warg, dostawałam gęsiej skórki. "Przecież to obłęd. Widziałaś faceta niespełna pięć minut, a już wariujesz. Jesteś jakaś nienormalna, czy co?" Ciocia wyszła, a ja weszłam do łazienki, biorąc ubrania, a konkretnie długą fioletową bokserkę i czarne rurki - bo nic innego mi nie pozostało. Nałożyłam na siebie ciuchy i stanęłam przy umywalce. Chwyciłam szczoteczkę i pastę, wyszorowałam zęby. Wróciłam do pokoju i usiadłam przed toaletką. Uczesałam się w wysokiego kucyka, ale grzywkę zostawiłam w spokoju. Zrobiłam delikatny makijaż, czyli jasny cień na powieki, różowy błyszczyk i trochę pudru - ujdzie. Jak to dobrze, że Titi zaopatrzyła mój pokój dosłownie we wszystko, co trzeba. Kosmetyki, biżuteria... Szkoda tylko, że nie załatwiła mi ubrań. Wtedy nie musiałabym wychodzić na te zakupy... No ale skąd miała niby wiedzieć co mi się podoba i co noszę? Zeszłam na dół, nie słyszałam żadnych dźwięków krzątaniny, czyli że jestem sama. Śniadania nie zjadłam, jakoś nie byłam głodna, poza tym umyłam już zęby. Podeszłam do stolika w salonie, wzięłam papierek z nabazgranym adresem, przeczytałam go i schowałam do kieszeni razem z telefonem. Założyłam jeszcze tylko kurtkę, bo było wietrznie, i czarne adidasy, chwyciłam w pośpiechu klucze i wyszłam. Doszłam do zakrętu, chciałam wyjąć kartkę, bo nie wiedziałam, gdzie mam teraz iść, ale nagle coś sobie przypomniałam. Chyba to, że jestem idiotką. Stanęłam gwałtownie. "Brawo, Nicol, po prostu brawo! Wychodzisz na zakupy, a nie bierzesz kasy." - miałam jakieś dziwne przyzwyczajeni do rozmawiania ze sobą w myślach; Dobrze, że tylko w myślach, bo jeszcze ktoś by mnie uznał za chorą na umyśle. Wkurzyła mnie moja głupota jak nigdy. Stanęłam przed bramką, wyjęłam klucz i przekręciłam go w zamku. I oczywiście, moje dzisiejsze (nie)szczęście musiało sprawić, że nie mogłam go wyjąć. Świetnie. Zaczęłam szarpać się z bramką, przekręcałam klucz, ale on jak nie chciała wyjść, tak nie wyszedł. Nic: Kurwa mać! - wykrzyknęłam Myślałam, że zaraz rozwalę to wszystko. Czemu zawsze dla mnie się coś takiego musi przytrafić, do cholery?! ...: Może w czymś pomóc? - usłyszałam za sobą dźwięczny głos; Odwróciłam się jak zahipnotyzowana. Zobaczyłam przed sobą wysokiego, postawnego chłopaka. Ubrany był w jakieś, hmm... dziwne ciuchy, a pod rękawami płaszcza wyraźnie rysował się zarys mięśni. Włosy miał białe, ale to, co mnie zaintrygowało, to oczy. Jedno koloru żółtego, właściwie złotego, a drugie zielone. Patrzyłam na niego takim wzrokiem, że się uśmiechnął. ...: Mam coś na twarzy? - zapytał rozbawiony Nic: N-Nie. Przepraszam. - lekko się speszyłam ...: Nie szkodzi. Lysander. - powiedział i wyciągnął ku mnie dłoń Nic: Nicola. - odparłam bez namysłu i podałam mu swoją rękę, po czym uśmiechnęłam się przyjaźnie, co on odwzajemnił "Lysander, jak ładnie..." Patrzyliśmy tak chwilę na siebie, aż on przerwał ciszę. Lys: Widziałem, że miałaś problem z kluczem. Nic: Tak. Nie dam rady wyjąć go z zamka. - powiedziałam zrezygnowana Lys: Daj, ja spróbuję. Odsunęłam się robiąc mu miejsce, a on podszedł i chwilę majstrował coś, ale zaraz wstał z triumfalnym uśmiechem i kluczem w ręku. Lys: Trzeba było tylko podejść do tego spokojnie. Proszę. - podał mi go, a ja wzięłam "Jak on to zrobił?!" Nic: Dzięki. Gdyby nie ty stałabym tu chyba do wieczora. Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. Nic: W ramach podziękowania zapraszam do mnie. - zaproponowałam Czemu to powiedziałam? Ostatnio robię wiele rzeczy z niezrozumiałego powodu. Ale Lysander sprawiał takie pozytywne wrażenie. Lys: Pewnie, dzięki. - odpowiedział ***Lysander*** Dlaczego się zgodziłem? Pojęcia nie mam. Chyba tak samo jak ona nie wiedziała, z jakiego powodu mi to zaproponowała. Właściwie to się nie znaliśmy i nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić, ale gdy ją zobaczyłem, poczułem, że... ***Nicola*** Zgodził się, więc nie miałam odwrotu, chociaż właśnie miałam iść na shopping. Trudno. Przecież Lysander nie będzie tu siedział cały dzień, no nie? Jeszcze zdążę wyjść. Ruszyłam chodnikiem prowadzącym do drzwi. Otworzyłam je i weszłam, zapraszając mojego gościa do środka. Lys: Mieszkasz tu od niedawna, prawda? - zapytał, a ja spojrzałam na niego pytająco - Nie widziałem cię tu wcześniej. - sprostował Nic: No tak, przecież to logiczne. - odparłam - Ale owszem, przeprowadziłam się tu wczoraj. Mieszkam z ciocią. Lys: A rodzice? - spojrzał na mnie, ale od razu wycofał się - Przepraszam. To nie moja sprawa, nie powinienem był pytać. Nie było tematu, zgoda? W odpowiedzi posłałam mu blady uśmiech. Zadziwiające było, że nie wypytywał się dalej, tylko taktownie zmienił temat. Lys: Zapisałaś się już do szkoły? - zapytał, gdy usiadł na sofie, a ja właśnie niosłam sok wiśniowy i rogaliki, które kupiła rano Titi Nic: Wiesz, dopiero wczoraj tu przyjechałam, także nie zdążyłam załatwić jeszcze takich spraw. W sumie ciotka poszła do Amorisa, złożyła z mnie papiery, ale i tak nie bardzo wiem, czy zostanę przyjęta, w końcu to drugi tydzień września. - powiedziałam zrezygnowana Lys: No fakt. Ale myślę, że nie będzie większego problemu, w razie czego myślę, że Nataniel ci pomoże. - oznajmił pocieszająco Nic: Nataniel, dyrektorka? Uczysz się tam? - zapytałam z głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy Lys: Amoris to jedyne liceum w okolicy. Jasne, że się tam uczę. - powiedział rozbawiony najwyraźniej moją reakcją, a potem dodał - Jeśli chcesz, mogę cię oprowadzić. Uczę się tam już rok, więc dobrze znam szkołę. Nic: Naprawdę? Dzięki. Too... Podaj mi swój numer, to do ciebie drygnę, nie? Lys: Jasne. - odparł, zajadając kolejnego rogala, a zaraz potem wymienił dziewięć cyferek, które zapisałam w swoim telefonie. Rozmawialiśmy jakiś czas o wszystkim i niczym, aż chłopak wstał. Lys: Powiedz mi jeszcze, gdzie jest łazienka, i zaraz będę spadać. Nic: Korytarz. Lewo. Drzwi. Kibelek. - uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie Zaniosłam szklanki i dwa pozostałe smakołyki do kuchni. Kiedy wstawiłam naczynia do zlewu, usłyszałam głos Lysandra: Lys: To ja już będę się zmywał. Dzięki za rogaliki. - ukazał zęby w uśmiechu Nic: Poczekaj. Mam prośbę. Muszę iść na zakupy, a nie mam pojęcia, jak dojechać do centrum. Titi mi niby coś tam napisała, ale ja nadal nie bardzo wiem, gdzie to jest. Mógł... Lys: Jasne. Nie ma problemu. Ubieraj się, zaprowadzę cię tam. Nic: Wielkie dzięki. Ratujesz mi życie. Po raz drugi dzisiaj z resztą. - zauważyłam, na co Lys puścił mi oczko, a ja zaśmiałam się Założyłam tą samą kurtkę i buty, co wcześniej, "spakowałam" telefon i oczywiście pieniądze - tym razem o tym nie zapomniałam. Wyszliśmy, zamykałam drzwi, ale podłapałam też uważne spojrzenie Lysandra spoczywające na mnie. Zaczerwieniłam się, odwróciłam głowę w bok. Boże, ostatni raz rumieniłam się... Jeszcze nigdy. Co się ze mną dzieje? Uspokoiłam się, schowałam klucz i poszłam za chłopakiem. Lys: Titi? Nic: Ciotka. Lys: I mówicie sobie na "ty"? Nic: Taa... To takie dziwne? No dobra, po prostu mamy super kontakt, a tak w ogóle ona nie lubi jak mówi się do niej "ciociu". Po drodze rozmawialiśmy o błahych sprawach, opowiedział mi troszkę o szkole, w której będę się uczyła, o swoich znajomych. Wiedziałam, że się polubiliśmy mimo, że znaliśmy się bardzo krótko. Czułam między nami taką przyjacielską atmosferę, cóż, ja zawsze byłam otwarta, widocznie on też, dlatego tak szybko znaleźliśmy wspólny język. Kiedy zbliżaliśmy się do budynku centrum, chłopak powiedział, że mnie już zostawia, bo musi zajść po drodze do kumpla. "Koszmar coraz bliżej. Szykuj się na śmierć, Nicol." - pomyślałam sobie, bowiem nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty na łażenie po sklepach. W dodatku dochodziła trzynasta czyli czas, kiedy jak podejrzewałam, będzie wielu zakupowiczów. A to oznaczało kolejki, kolejki, kolejki... Odwiedzałam kolejne sklepy, a z każdego wychodziłam z następną torbą ciuchów. Kupowałam wszystko, co tylko było możliwe. Od bluzek i koszul, przez spodnie, spódnice czy legginsy bądź sukienki, aż po bieliznę, piżamy. Zahaczyłam też o drogerię, w której wybrałam balsamy, perfumy i inne tego typu duperele. Wyszło na to, że wracałam do domu obładowana siedmioma torbami. Każdy, kogo mijałam, patrzył na mnie zdziwionym albo niedowierzającym wzrokiem. Wszyscy się gapili, ale oczywiście na tym poprzestali, i nie dostałam żadnej oferty pomocy, a byłam wykończona. Do domu weszłam wyczerpana. Ręce miałam jak z waty, nie mogłam nimi ruszyć, o nogach nie wspominając. Postawiłam wszystko w salonie i spojrzałam na zegar. Już za piętnaście osiemnasta, a cioci niet. Śmieszne, bo właśnie w tym momencie poczułam wibracje w kieszeni. "Nicol, przyjeżdżam dzisiaj później, bo w biurze jest jakiś problem. Nie wiem, o której wrócę. Buźka." Mimo, że Titi była stewardessą, prowadziła również firmę razem ze swoim znajomym, z uwagi na to, że loty miała średni raz na dwa tygodnie i trwały one nie więcej jak pięć dni, co pozwalał jej na prowadzenie własnego biznesu. Zrobiłam kolację, czyli twarożek z rzodkiewką. Mmm... Zaparzyłam herbatę i zaniosłam żarełko do salonu, włączając TV. Oglądałam jakiś serial do czasu, aż rozbolał mnie brzuch. Poszłam do swojego pokoju i położyłam się, ale to nic nie dało. Wzięłam do ręki telefon, zdjęcia. Czas przestać łudzić się, że będzie dobrze. Opcje. Usuń. Wszystkie jego zdjęcia poszły won, nie chcę więcej go widzieć. Często śniły mi się jakieś śmieszne i dziwne rzeczy. Tak jak teraz, bo miałam słodki sen. Dosłownie. Śniło mi się, że jestem w budyniolandii i właśnie taplam się w wielkiej misce czekoladowego budyńku. Mniam... I właśnie miałam spróbować waniliowego, gdy coś perfidnie mnie wybudziło. Cholera, a było tak fajnie... Titi: Wstawaj, kochanie! Dzisiaj szkoła! - powiedziała radośnie, ale ja nie podzielałam jej entuzjazmu; Chyba nikt nie lubi wstawać z samego rana i leźć do budy. Tak jak ja. Nic: Nie idę. Nie zmusisz mnie za nic, mam zamiar poleżeć jeszcze co najmniej z dwie godziny. - wymruczałam zaspana nawet nie otwierając oczu Titi: A właśnie, że pójdziesz. Nie wiadomo, czy cię w ogóle przyjmą w trakcie roku szkolnego. Niby cię zapisałam, ale wiadomo? A jeżeli w ogóle nie pójdziesz, to na pewno się nie dostaniesz. - powiedziała rodzicielskim tonem Nic: Więc nie będę chodzić do szkoły, proste. - uśmiechnęłam się na samą myśl Titi: Wiesz, pomarzyć zawsze można. - na te słowa od razu spochmurniałam - Już! Wstawaj! Potem będziesz mi zrzędzić, że się nie wyrobisz. - oznajmiła, a ponieważ nie doczekała się żadnej reakcji z mojej strony, podeszła do łóżka i gwałtownie ściągnęła ze mnie kołdrę, a przez moje ciało przeszedł dreszcz zimna Nic: Ej! Oddawaj to! Zimno mi! - krzyknęłam Titi: Idź się ubierz, to będzie ci ciepło. - odparła - A ja w tym czasie chcę obejrzeć twoje wczorajsze zakupy - uśmiechnęła się szeroko Nic: Torby stoją w salonie, nie zauważyłaś ich? - zapytałam śpiąco, powoli zwlekając się z posłania Titi: Nawet tam nie byłam. Wczoraj wróciłam o dwudziestej trzeciej i od razu położyłam się do łóżka. Nie nudziło ci się? Chwilę się zastanowiłam, ale zaraz odpowiedziałam na jej pytanie: Nic: No więc, poznałam nowego chłopaka z którym przegadałam chyba ze dwie godziny, byłam na zakupach, gdzie kupiłam siedem toreb ciuchów i innych bzdetów, a jak przyszłam do domu to byłam tak zmęczona, że od razu wwaliłam się do łóżka. Jak mogłabym się nudzić? - odparłam ironicznie, wywracając oczami i przechodząc koło ciotki; Titi: Poznałaś jakiegoś chłopaka? Znowu?! - krzyknęła niedowierzająco, ale nie chciałam teraz rozmawiać, więc ją zwyczajnie zignorowałam Zgramoliłam się na dół i w salonie odnalazłam jedną z toreb, stojącą za sofą. Chwyciłam pierwsze lepsze ciuchy i pognałam do łazienki, gdzie wzięłam szybki prysznic, przebrałam się i umalowałam. Schodząc ze schodów zauważyłam ciocię przekopującą się przez stertę moich ubrań z niedowierzającym bananem na ustach. Po raz kolejny wywróciłam gałami i krzyknęłam w obawie, że nie usłyszy pod wpływem "emocji". Nic: Mogłabyś mi przynajmniej śniadanie zrobić, zamiast grzebać się w tych rzeczach. Titi: Łał! Chyba cały sklep wykupiłaś, co? Ale nieważne, grunt, że masz teraz extra stroje! Może kiedyś coś sobie od ciebie pożyczę! - powiedziała rozentuzjazmowana, a ja o mało się nie wywróciłam; Nie no, nie mam nic do Titi ale, matko, ona w moich ciuchach? To bynajmniej dziwne, a ja nie chciałam sobie tego nawet wyobrażać, więc postanowiłam przekierować jej przemyślenia na inny tor. Nic: Lepiej powiedz, na którą masz do pracy? Titi: No, na siódmą, a co? - odpowiedziała pytająco, wciąż rozczulając się nad moimi zakupami, nie mogąc oderwać się od ciuchów; Boże, ona chyba naprawdę zwariowała... Nic: Yyy... To, że jest 6.55 i chyba już powinnaś być co najmniej w biurze, prawda? Zerwała się na równe nogi w jednej sekundzie i z przerażeniem spojrzała na zegar, po czym pobiegła w kierunku korytarza. Titi: Matko Boska! Czemu mi nie przypomniałaś?! - krzyknęła podenerwowana Nic: Właśnie ci o tym powiedziałam, gdyby nie to, dalej siedziałabyś w salonie... - no tak, pewnie, jeszcze wyjdzie na to że to moja wina, oczywiście; Nie doczekałam się odpowiedzi, bo ta wybiegła z domu, biorąc po drodze kluczyki do auta i zahaczając o wspomnianą wcześniej drewnianą żyrafę, która się przewróciła i odłamała sobie łeb. Ałć... A ciocia tak ją lubiła... Mniejsza. Podreptałam do kuchni i otworzyłam lodówkę. Po długich rozmyślaniach, czy odgrzać risotto, czy usmażyć jajecznicę z pomidorem, zdecydowałam się na kanapki z serem żółtym i sałatą. Po zjedzeniu jakże pysznego śniadania, poszłam umyć zęby, a potem wzięłam już tylko torbę do której spakowałam dokumenty, telefon , kasę i jakiś notes, i wyszłam zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. Skierowałam się w stronę szkoły, przechodziłam koło niej parę razy, więc bez problemu tam trafiłam. Gorzej z tym, że nie wiedziałam, co dalej. Stałam przy wejściu głównym i dopiero się zorientowałam, że miałam zadzwonić do Lysandra. Super! Jak zwykle musiałam coś schrzanić... ...: Hej, czemu tak stoisz? Nie wchodzisz? - prawie popuściłam ze strachu, tak mnie zaskoczył; Odwróciłam się w jego stronę z uśmiechem na twarzy, od razu go poznałam. Nic:Właśnie sobie uświadomiłam, że miałam do ciebie zadzwonić, ale jak zawsze zapomniałam... - powiedziałam lekko zmieszana Lys : W porządku. Mam to samo, zwykle o wszystkim zapominam. - uśmiechnął się - Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do pokoju gospodarzy. - nie czekając na moją reakcję otworzył drzwi i stał nieruchomo, a ja głupia, stałam tam razem z nim - Proszę. - dodał i dopiero teraz zczaiłam się, że chce mnie przepuścić, więc przeszłam, a on mnie wyprzedził i zaprowadził pod jakieś drzwi. Czułam, że gapią się na mnie, nas, prawdopodobnie wszyscy uczniowie ze szkoły. Czy oni nigdy nie widzieli nowego człowieka? Czułam się jakoś tak dziwnie czując na sobie te spojrzenia. Kurdę, chyba byłam skrępowana. Ja pierdzielę... Lys: Zrobimy tak: ja tu zaczekam, a ty wchodź. Jeś... Nic: Będziesz czekał? - przerwałam Lys: No, no tak. A jeśli już wszystko załatwione, to dostaniesz przecież plan i idziesz na lekcje, nie? Nic: Serio? A no, o ja... A nic ze sobą nie mam. Książki, zeszy... - biadoliłam, ale nie dał mi skończyć Lys: Uspokój się, będzie dobrze. A teraz idź, bo zaraz będzie dzwonek, więc pośpiesz się, jak możesz. Nic: Jasne. Lecę. - westchnęłam, nacisnęłam klamkę i pchnęłam drzwi do przodu, a te uchyliły się; Powoli weszłam do środka, a tam ujrzałam biurko, ławki, tablicę i mapę, szafki z książkami... Normalna sala, co tu dużo mówić. Na fotelu nauczyciela siedział, przyglądając się jakimś dokumentom, chłopak. Blondyn w śnieżnobiałej, wprasowanej koszuli i krawacie i opadającymi na czoło włosami, nawet nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi, był zbyt zajęty czytaniem. Nic: Cześć. Szuka... Ten natychmiast spojrzał na mnie, gwałtownie zrywając się do pozycji stojącej z przerażoną miną. Nic: Upss... Nie chciałam... Ja... Przepraszam, że cię wystraszyłam. - powiedziałam ze skruchą ...: Okej, nic się nie stało. - uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem - Nazywam się Nataniel Griv, jestem głównym gospodarzem w liceum. W jakiej sprawie przychodzisz? - zapytał, choć było to co najmniej głupie pytanie; Co może robić w szkole nowa uczennica? No raczej, że nie przyszłam kanapek sprzedawać, nie? Nic: Nicola Stivens, ciocia zapisała mnie, a raczej przyniosła moje dokumenty, bo chcę chodzić do tej szkoły. To jak, przyjęto mnie? - w moim głosie wyczuwalna była nadzieja Kolejny raz podniósł na mnie wzrok, ma piękne miodowe oczy... Spojrzał jak na wariatkę, o co mu chodzi, do cholery? Nat: Czemu miałabyś zostać nieprzyjęta? - zapytał z głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy, co wyglądało nie inaczej, tylko zabawnie, lecz sposób w jaki to powiedział był... niemiły? Tak, dokładnie, był niemiły. Nic: No, jest przecież dru... Zresztą, nieważne. W takim razie, od kiedy mogę już tu chodzić? Ten otworzył jakąś szufladę, pogrzebał się w kopertach, teczkach, aż wyciągnął jakąś kartkę i znów podszedł do mnie. Nat: To twój plan zająć. Jesteś w klasie 2D, twój wychowawca to pan Frazowski, pierwsza lekcja to zajęcia wychowawcze w sali 4. Poczekaj, zaprowadzę cię tam, jesteśmy w tej samej klasie. - powiedział, co trochę mnie wkurzyło, bo nie była to żadna propozycja, po prostu stwierdził, że mam zaczekać, a ton, z jakim to mówił skłonił mnie, żeby grzecznie mu podziękować Nic: Nie, dzięki. Lysander już mi to obiecał, więc idę, bo czeka na mnie pod drzwiami. Skierowałam się w stronę wyjścia, a chłopak stał w tym samym miejscu, jakby był zdziwiony. Ale czym? Weszłam na korytarz, gdzie powitał mnie wesoły uśmiech mojego kolegi. Poczułam, że znów większość ciekawskich spojrzeń spoczywa na mnie, ale starałam się tym nie przejmować. Lys: Dobra, jaka klasa? Nic: 2D. Mam teraz godzinę wychowawczą w czwórce. Pokażesz mi gdzie to jest? - uśmiechnęłam się czarująco Lys: No raczej. Chodź, moja koleżanko z klasy, pan Frazowski nie lubi spóźnialskich. - puścił mi oczko Nic: Z klasy? Ty? Jesteśmy razem? - zapytałam zdziwiona Lys: Razem? Ha ha! Czy jesteśmy razem? - nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem, a ja spaliłam buraka; Fantastycznie, nie dość, że totalnie skompromitowałam się przed Lysandrem, to jeszcze cała szkoła to oglądała. Pięknie... Nie chciałam jeszcze bardziej się pogrążyć, więc wyminęłam go i poszłam przed siebie, ale chłopak zaraz mnie dogonił. Nie dało się nie zauważyć szerokiego banana wymalowanego na jego twarzy. Masakra... Nic: Czego się tak szczerzysz?! - warknęłam, nie wiem z jakiego powodu Lys: No już, uspokój się, przepraszam, nie chciałem. Zgoda? - spojrzał na mnie z udawaną skruchą Nic: Dobra, dobra. Zamknij się i prowadź. - teraz to i ja się uśmiechałam Poszliśmy pod drzwi z numerem "4", gdzie zobaczyłam większą grupkę uczniów. Cały czas dreptałam za chłopakiem, czułam się trochę dziwnie w nowym miejscu, ale przecież się przyzwyczaję. Wszyscy patrzyli się na mnie z zaciekawieniem, jakbym była jakimś nowo odkrytym okazem. ...: Hej! - usłyszałam za plecami Odwróciłam się, przede mną stała białowłosa dziewczyna z radosnym wyrazem twarzy, ubrana w granatową mini, legginsy i błękitną koszulę. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Lys stoi już z jakimś gościem, więc wróciłam do mojej nowej znajomej i również posłałam jej przyjazny uśmiech. ...: Mam na imię Rozalia, w skrócie Roza. Lysander mi opowiadał, że przychodzisz do naszego Amorisa. Nicola, no nie? - wydawała się bardzo miła, miałam nadzieję, że się polubimy Nic: Yhm. "Lysander jej o mnie mówił? Kim on dla niej jest? Czy to jej chłopak?" - pomyślałam, ale zaraz. Co mnie to interesuje? - "A jeśli to prawda?" - STOP! - "Ja nie mogę, nie mówcie mi, że się zakochałam..." Roz: Siedzisz ze mną? - zapytała odrywając mnie ze świata wyobraźni "Wow! Kurczę, jaka ona jest... otwarta? Serio, ja to bym się nie odważyła tak od razu zagadać i w ogóle." Nic: Jasne. - odparłam bez zastanowienia - M... - wtem rozległ się dzwonek Stanęłyśmy przed salą i cicho czekałyśmy na nauczyciela, który zaraz przyszedł i wpuścił wszystkich do środka. Tak jak ustaliłyśmy, siedziałam z Rozą w trzeciej ławce. Pan Frazowski "przepytał" mnie, gdzie to się wcześniej uczyłam, ble, ble, ble... Nauczycielska gadanina. Po co mu to wiedzieć? W dalszej części Rozalia opowiedziała mi o reszcie klasy, powiedziała, kto jest kim, ostrzegła mnie przed taką jedną blondi, Amber chyba się zwała. Ale i tak już wcześniej zauważyłam, że próbuje mnie zabić wzrokiem. Ciekawe tylko, co ja jej zrobiłam? Chociaż w sumie, moja nowa koleżanka z ławki powiedziała mi, że to klasowa jędza i żebym trzymała się od niej z daleka. Paplanina. Po lekcji wyszłyśmy na korytarz, a potem... Matematyka... Uhh... Jak ja jej nie cierpię. Nauczyciel pisze ci jakiś wzorek, którego po prostu trzeba się nauczyć i zastosować w zadaniu. Taa - bułka z masłem, pewnie... Chyba dla nich. Nieważne. Zaszłyśmy pod salę nr 9 i usiadłyśmy na ławce. Po chwili dołączyły do nas dwie dziewczyny. Ruda - Irys, i Viola - fioletowłosa. Gadałyśmy. Właściwie, to one trajkotały, wypytywały, gdzie mieszkałam, czemu się przeprowadziłam. Nie chciałam o tym mówić, dlatego przeprosiłam je i wstałam, ruszając do łazienki - była na przeciwko, więc nie musiałam się nikogo pytać o drogę, na szczęście. Wracając, usłyszałam moje imię. Odwróciłam głowę, kilkanaście metrów ode mnie stał Lysander z dwoma chłopakami, zaprosił mnie gestem ręki, więc podeszłam do nich. Nic: Siemka. Nicola, zresztą, wiecie już. - uśmiechnęłam się ...: Hej. Jestem Alexy, a to Armin, - wskazał na drugiego - mój brat. Ar: Ej, mam język w gębie, nie musisz wypowiadać się za mnie! - krzyknął na brata Nic: Heh, dobra. Lysander, mam do ciebie pytanie. - ciekawość zwyciężyła, a ja zakłopotałam się Lys: Tak? Nic: Czy ty i... - o kuźwa, co ja chciałam powiedzieć? "Czy ty i Rozalia jesteście parą?"?! No po prostu... Tylko co ja teraz mam teraz zrobić? - Yyy... - zadzwonił jego telefon; Yey! Uratowana! Odebrał. Lys: Słucham? Tel: ... Lys: Rozalia? Tak... Yhm... Okej, powiem. No, cześć. Rozłączył się i schował telefon do kieszeni, a potem spojrzał na mnie. Lys: Widziałaś Rozę? Mój brat dzwonił, prosił, żebym jej coś przekazał. Nic: Jest pod salą. Poczekaj, masz brata? - zaciekawiłam się Lys: Tak, to chłopak Rozalii. To właśnie w tej sprawie dzwonił. Musi odwołać ich randkę, a ona nie odbiera, muszę jej to przekazać. - uśmiechnął się - Idziesz ze mną? "Chłopak Rozalii? To znaczy... Że oni nie są ze sobą, extra. Nie! Zamknij się! Idiotka..." Nic: T-tak. Zaraz dzwonek. Odwróciłam się do chłopaków, którzy, swoją drogą, byli do siebie bardzo podobni, może prócz kolorów włosów, i rozmawiali zawzięcie o czymś. Nic: To jak? Też idziecie, czy będziecie tu tak stać? Al: Idziemy. No, przynajmniej ja. A ty jak, Armiś? - zapytał zadziornie brata "Armiś? Serio? Hahahaha!" Ar: Zamknij się! - rzucił się na niego i poczochrał po włosach Al: Ej!!! Zostaw! - jak śmiesznie wyglądali tak kłócąc się ze sobą, zabawne Ruszyliśmy z Lysem w stronę sali, gdzie siedziała Rozalia, a kłócąca parka zaraz do nas dołączyła. Usiadłam znów obok Rozy, ale od razu zadzwonił dzwonek. Roz: Matma. - jęknęła - Boże, nie! - teraz krzyknęła cicho Nic: Dokładnie. Właśnie przyszła babka,tworzyła klasę, weszliśmy, usiedliśmy. Zaczęłam gadać z dziewczyną obok mnie. Naucz: No proszę, nie dość, że nowa, to jeszcze gadatliwa. Może w takim razie mam cię przepytać? - zapytała gniewnie Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko pokręciłam przecząco głową głową, a ta wróciła do wcześniejszego tłumaczenia. Nawet nic nie spisywałam. Przecież i tak niczego nie zrozumiem. Dobra, dziesięć minut lekcji za mną. Dochodziła moja kolei do tablicy, ale ktoś zapukał. Yeah! Uwolniona! Drzwi otworzyły się. Przyszedł jakiś... Co? Co on tutaj robi?! Ej, zaraz, zaraz. Dlaczego on tu przyszedł, co... Nie, nie, nie , to nie możliwe. On... Uczy się ze mną, czy co? Chłopak nic nie powiedział, tylko zwyczajnie wszedł i na luzie ruszył w kierunku wolnej ławki, nie zwracając na nic uwagi. Przeszedł obok biurka matematyczki, ale po chwili zatrzymał się. Chyba był zdziwiony, na mój widok zresztą, ponieważ stał naprzeciwko ławki, w której siedziałam z Rozą z rozdziawioną nieznacznie buzią i szeroko otwartymi oczami. Chyba nie spodziewał się, że mnie jeszcze zobaczy. Heh... Zaraz jednak się ogarnął, przybrał obojętny wyraz twarzy i usiadł w ostatniej ławce, z głośnym hukiem odstawiając krzesło. Wyjął zeszyt i długopis, a potem wyzywająco patrzył w oczy nauczycielki. Naucz: Kastiel, wróć. - powiedziała stanowczo kobieta, a kiedy jej słowa nic nie dały, zwróciła się do niego po raz kolejny - W tej chwili proszę, żebyś z powrotem tu przyszedł i kulturalnie, jak na człowieka przystało, zapukał. Nie jesteś w jakimś chlewie, gdzie nie stosujesz się do żadnych zasad. - znów żadnej reakcji - Rozumiem, że na lekcje przychodzisz tylko wtedy, kiedy masz ochotę, ale może mi wyjaśnisz, dlaczego dzisiaj znów spóźniłeś się na moje zajęcia. - jej jakże spokojny głos bardzo mnie zdziwił, ja bym nie wytrzymała, gdyby ktoś w tak perfidny sposób mnie lekceważył Kas: Zaspałem. - wymamrotał znudzony Naucz: Zaspałeś? Taką wymówkę podałeś przedwczoraj, więc postarałbyś się chociaż wymyślić coś bardziej oryginalnego. - tym razem była już wyraźnie podenerwowana, co wywnioskowałam po jej lekko drżącym głosie Kas: Proszę bardzo! Nie chciało mi się, to nie przyszedłem, nie?! Zadowolona?! - krzyknął; O kurde, teraz to matematyczka nie wytrzymała. Podeszła do drzwi, otworzyła je i wyszła, trzaskając nimi. Co? O ja, jeśli na każdej lekcji Kastiel się tak zachowuje, to dziwię się, że jeszcze go stąd nie wyrzucili. Wszystkie wzroki skierowały się teraz w stronę sprawcy całego "zamieszania", a po chwili część osób zaczęło klaskać. Ten siedział z nadal naburmuszoną miną i na nic nie zwracał uwagi. Matko Boska... Na szczęście nauczycielka nic sobie nie zrobiła, niedługo po tym, jak wyszła, wróciła i dokończyła lekcję. Tym razem nic jej nie przeszkodziło i chłopak siedział nie odzywając się więcej. Zabrzmiał dzwonek, a ja wybiegłam z klasy jak na skrzydłach i razem z moją nową koleżanką poszłam na salę gimnastyczną. Weszłyśmy do szatni i usiadłyśmy na stojącej tam ławce. Roza trajkotała i gadała coś do mnie, ale nie słuchałam jej. Cały czas, odkąd zobaczyłam, jak wchodzi do sali, rozmyślałam o tamtym dniu. Kurde, jak tylko przypomniałam sobie tą chwilę, chwilę naszego pocałunku... On pewnie o tym dawno zapomniał, jestem tego absolutnie pewna, ale to było takie, takie - piękne? Nie wiem, być może naprawdę zwariowałam. Roz: Hej! Słuchasz mnie? - wyrwał mnie jej głos Nic: Co? A, tak, tak. Jasne, że cię słucham. - zapewniałam Roz: To w takim razie, skoro słuchałaś, co przed chwilą powiedziałam? Nic: Yyy... Dobra, okej, nie słuchałam. To co mówiłaś? - uśmiechnęłam się Roz: Eh, mówiłam, że wyjeżdżam z Leo na weekend za miasto. A Leo to mój chłopak, brat Lysandra. Więc, powiedział, że ma dla mnie jakąś niespodziankę, ale za nic nie chce zdradzić, co to jest. Myślałam, że może zabierze mnie do restauracji czy coś, ale wyjeżdżamy na całe dwa dni. Masz jakiś pomysł? Ciekawość nie daje mi spokoju, muszę wiedzieć cokolwiek. Nic: Więc. To zależy, jaki jest Leo. Wiesz, nie znam go, powiedz, czy to typ romantyka czy bardzi... Roz: Och! Pewnie, że romantyk! - wykrzyknęła rodośnie Nic:No, to na pewno będzie coś fantastycznego. - zachwyciłam się - Może, mmm... Roza? Roz: Tak? Nic: Posłuchaj, długo się znacie? Ile ze sobą jesteście? Roz: Znamy się, chyba od jakichś pięciu lat, od czasu, jak się tu nie przeniosłam. A chodzimy razem około dwa lata. - odpowiedziała, ale zaraz zbladła, wystraszyłam się - Nie, nie, to nie prawda... - szepnęła Nic: Ej, co się dzieje? Powiedziałam coś nie tak? - zmartwiłam się, natychmiast do niej podeszłam i przytuliłam; Miałam wrażenie, jakbyśmy znały się od wielu, wielu lat. Roz: Myślisz, że chce mnie zostawić? Że ze mną zerwie, tak? - chlipnęła cicho Nic: Słucham? Kochana, no coś ty! Chodziło mi o coś zupełnie odwrotnego. Roza, a jeśli on ci się chce po prostu oświadczyć? Nic: Przecież mi o nim opowiadałaś, zastanów się. Po pierwsze - jest od ciebie starszy o dwa lata, z czego wynika drugie - jest odpowiedzialny. Po trzecie - ma pracę. Po czwarte - jakiś czas ze sobą jesteście. Po piąte, mówiłaś mi, że to niezłe ciacho, heh. A po szóste i najważniejsze - bardzo cię kocha tak, jak ty jego. Chcesz jeszcze więcej argumentów Mam jeszcze kilka w zanadrzu. Dobra, po siód... Roz: Nie, nie trzeba. Matulu, ty mówisz to poważnie? O ja, jak się cieszę! - uradowała się, wyrywając z mojego przytulasa i podskoczyła, piszcząc wesoło Nic: Ej, ej! Nie wiem, czy to prawda. Ale według mnie bardzo prawdopodobne. - trochę się zasmuciłam, co mojej towarzyszce, niestety, nie umknęło Roz: Mów, o co chodzi. Już. - zarządziła stanowczo Nic: Tak bardzo ci zazdroszczę... - załamałam się; Czemu wszyscy wokół mnie są cholernie weseli, a ja nie mam nic, z czego byłabym zadowolona. Chłopaka, rodziców. No, może tylko ciocia jest "moim szczęściem", tylko... Roz: Zabraniam ci się smucić, słyszysz? Nie zamartwiaj się tak. Jesteś śliczna, a ja pewna, że znajdziesz kogoś świetnego. Poczekaj tylko cierpliwie. Sądzę, że już w pierwszym dniu co najmniej kilku chłopaków świata poza tobą nie widzi. - pocieszyła mnie, a uśmiechnęłyśmy się do siebie i właśnie zadzwonił dzwonek; Poszłyśmy do szatni, chwilę po nas weszły też Irys, Violka i ta wkurwiająca krowa, Amber, ze swoją "obstawą", a po nich Klementyna zapatrzona zresztą w Pannę Idiotkę, i Kim, jak się później dowiedziałam. Założyłam swoją koszulkę i legginsy oraz trampki. Nauczycielka zawołała nas na salę. Zajęłyśmy całą, bo chłopacy ćwiczyli na dworze. Brrrr... Zaczęła się rozgrzewka, którą poprowadziłam ja, a po niej zarządzono grę w koszykówkę. To akurat całkiem nieźle, bo jestem w tym niczego sobie, dawniej od czasu do czasu grywałam w szkolnej drużynie, wyjeżdżałam na turnieje, fajnie było. Pierwsze były jakieś banalne ćwiczenia z piłką, typu rzuty do kosza z miejsca, a potem podania kozłem i takie tam. W dwójce byłam oczywiście z Rozalią, cieszyłam się, że od razu złapałyśmy ze sobą świetny kontakt. Dostałam od niej piłkę i już miałam jej odrzucić, gdy nagle poczułam straszny ból i upadłam. Głowa niemal mi pękała, miałam mroczki przed oczami, ale zdołałam złapać jeszcze złośliwy uśmiech Amberzycy. Kim: Coś ty zrobiła ty jędzo?! - krzyknęła Kim, a ja poczułam, jak ktoś siada koło mnie i mną potrząsa; Pewnie Roza. Naucz: Hej, Nicola. Słyszysz mnie? - jednak to wuefistka, pomyliłam się Mruknęłam coś tylko niezrozumiale i usłyszałam szepty dziewczyn wokół, które wisiały nade mną i biadoliły. Na szczęście nie zemdlałam, zaraz po tym zaczęło mi się wszystko normować. Usłyszałam krzyk nauczycielki, żeby zadzwonić po pogotowie, ale nie mogłam na to pozwolić. Nic: Pr-proszę pani. W porządku. J-jakoś przeżyję. - wychrypiałam; Otworzyłam oczy, widziałam już całkiem normalnie, tylko łeb mi po prostu pękał. Myślałam, że nie wytrzymam. Wszyscy się na mnie patrzyli, oprócz tej debilki, która stała pod ścianą ze swoimi koleżaneczkami, z szyderczy uśmiechem, oczywiście. Naucz: Na pewno? Dasz radę? Dobra, chodź, posiedzisz na ławce resztę lekcji. Rozalio, proszę, usiądź z koleżanką i obserwuj, czy coś się nie dzieje, dobrze? Roz: Oczywiście, proszę pani. - potaknęła i pomogła mi się podnieść, prowadząc mnie powoli Przysiadłyśmy, a ja chwyciłam się za głowę, nie wytrzymywałam. Roz: Wstrętna krowa. Ja nie mogę, baba tego nie widziała, więc nic jej nie zrobi. Kurde, wiedziałam, że ona jest niezrównoważona, ale do cholery, dlaczego się na tobie wyżywa, za co? - powiedziała oburzona Nic: Najlepiej ją o to zapytać. Matko, znalazła sobie jakiegoś kozła ofiarnego, lalunia. - prychnęłam - Ale nie, nie dam się tak traktować. Popamięta mnie jeszcze zołza. - zezłościłam się - Ałłł!!! - jęknęłam Roz: Poczekaj, idę po jakąś tabletkę od bólu. Zaraz wrócę. - stwierdziła po czym podeszła do kobiety, porozmawiała, a ta poszła do pokoju wuefistów, by zaraz wrócić. Przyszła do mnie, zapytała, jak się czuję. "A jak kurwa mam się czuć? Niedawno zostałam nieźle pierdolnięta przed tą szmatę, ale czuję się świetnie, wręcz rewelacyjnie!!!" - miała ochotę jej to powiedzieć, ale jakoś zdołałam się opanować i powstrzymałam się, za to zwróciłam się grzecznie: Nic: Głowa mi pęka, ale zaraz przejdzie. - zabrałam od niej tabletkę i szybko ją połknęłam popijając wodą, którą przyniosła z szatni Roza; Babka odeszła, a ja znowu zostałam z nią sam na sam. Pogadałyśmy trochę, dopóki nie zadzwonił dzwonek, a ja powoli zwlokłam się z jakże wygodnej ławki. Jak to dobrze, że lekarstwo zaczęło działać i ból nie rozsadzał mi już tak łba. W "szatniowej" łazience zobaczyłam na swojej głowie guza. Na szczęście nie był taki duży, nie rzucał się w oczy, ale i tak cholernie źle wyglądał. Najwyraźniej skończyła się zbiórka, bo do pomieszczenia wpadły dziewczyny. Popatrzyłam wściekła na moją oprawczynię. W jednej chwili wyparowało ze mnie wszystko. Nie czułam żadnego cierpienia, rzuciłam się w jej stronę z prędkością światła z krzykiem. Nic: Ty jędzo! Amb: Aaaa! Zostaw mnie, wariatko! Puszczaj! Głucha jesteś?! Już miałam jej porządnie przywalić, oddać jej za tą piłkę, ale ktoś odciągnął mnie od niej. Roza i Irys, a Kim stanęła między mną, a tą drugą. Kim: Uspokój się Nicol. Nie wygłupiaj się, chcesz mieć problemy? - zapytała spokojnie W tej chwili wyrwałam się dziewczynom, ale już nie miałam zamiaru pobić mojej "najlepszej koleżanki", bo głupio byłoby zostać wywaloną ze szkoły już pierwszego dnia. Podeszłam więc do torby, pogrzebałam w niej trochę, a jak się odwróciłam, to zobaczyłam tylko przestraszoną minę mojej niedoszłej ofiary, która nadal stała w drzwiach z przerażeniem się na mnie wpatrując. Chyba serio trochę przesadziłam. Upss... Roz: To co idziemy? - zapytała Roza Nic: Taaa. Co teraz? Ir: Gegra! - wtrąciła się Irys "Oł szit." - pierwsza myśl Pozostałe trzy lekcje minęły jak z bicza strzelił, w sumie to świetnie zaklimatyzowałam się w szkole, poznała trochę ludzi, nie myślałam, że pójdzie tak łatwo. I gdyby jeszcze nie Amber, to ten dzień mogłabym uznać za w pełni udany. Gdyby... W czasie przerw gadałam ze wszystkimi, chyba mnie polubili. Supcio. Jedyną osobą, z którą nie zamieniłam, zdaje się ani słowa, był Kastiel. Widziałam jak kilka razy gapił się na mnie, ale ja nie odważyłam się do niego podejść. Chyba sposób, którym odnosił się do innych, trochę mnie, powstrzymywał? Chyba tak. Zresztą, co miałam zrobić? Co powiedzieć? Jeszcze by mnie poniżył czy coś. Wyszłam na dziedziniec, dołączyła do mnie Roza. Nic: Muszę, po prostu muszę ją jakoś dobić. Zrobić coś, żeby się ode mnie odwaliła. - szepnęłam w złości; Głowa nadal mi pękała, ale musiałam to jakoś znieść. Roz: Słucham? Kogo? - zapytała nietrzeźwo Nic: No, jak to kogo? Tą przemądrzałą blondynę, przecież to oczywiste. Roz: Ach tak... Nic: Roza, pomóż mi coś wymyślić. Znasz ją dłużej, wiesz, co powinnam zrobić, by ją wkurzyć. Pomyślisz nad tym? - zapytałam z nadzieją Roz: No jasne. Oczywiście, że pomogę. Postaram się trochę pogłówkować i pewnie coś mi wpadnie do głowy. - uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco Nic: Dzięki. To co, idziemy? *** Weszłam do domu i od razu pobiegłam do kuchni. Byłam tak głodna, jak cholera. Że też zapomniałam wziąć drugiego śniadania do szkoły. Porażka. Rzuciłam się w stronę lodówki i wyjęłam jakąś sałatkę, spałaszowałam ją w kilka minut, przez co rozbolał mnie brzuch. Czułam się tak źle, że postanowiłam położyć się do łóżka. Weszłam do pokoju i rzuciłam się na nie z zamiarem zaśnięcia. Chwilę się poprzewracałam z boku na bok, ale w końcu odpłynęłam. *** Wybudził mnie mój dzwoniący telefon. A właściwie sms. Nie… Wyciągnęłam rękę i zaczęłam obmacywać moją szafkę w poszukiwaniu urządzenia. Nooo, wreszcie go mam. „Hej ;) Więc tak, mam pewien plan, ale nie wiem, czy się zgodzisz. Dobra, jutro w szkole część dalsza, teraz kładź się do łóżka i śpij! Masz przyjść zdrowa i wgl. Jasne? Buziaczki ;D Roza” Wystukałam szybką odpowiedź… „Już nie mogę się doczekać. Właśnie leżę w łóżeczku, mamusiu ;p Papatki. Do jutra” … i znów zasnęłam. W nocy obudziłam się z pięć razy. Nie jestem pewna, czy dlatego, że mój guz na łbie nie dawał o sobie zapomnieć, czy z tej ciekawości, co też wymyśliła Roza. *** Ze snu wybudził mnie mój budzik. I to akurat wtedy, gdy w końcu udało mi się zasnąć. Shit. Przespałam może ze trzy, maksymalnie cztery godziny. Mozolnie zwlekłam się z łóżka, a kiedy wstałam, w lustrze dostrzegłam jakąś wiedźmę z potarganymi włosami i ogromnymi worami pod oczami. Przypuszczam, że gdybym teraz wyszła tak na dwór, z pewnością przynajmniej z kilkanaście osób zaszłoby na zawał, myśląc, że nawiedza ich jakaś czarownica. Chociaż to byłoby całkiem zabawne, heh... "Dobra, na zegarku 6:45, a ja znów na 8:00... Zdążę zjeść, spakować się i coś ze sobą zrobić. Zaczynamy." Według mojego "planu" zeszłam na dół i zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co mam przyrządzić. Nagle owionął mnie piękny, apetyczny zapach dochodzący z kuchni. Zobaczyłam tyłem stojącą przy blacie, Titi, lekko podrygującą w takt tylko sobie znanej melodii. Nic: Co tam dobrego robisz mi na śniadanie? – zapytałam nadal śpiąco Titi: Tobie? Dobra, niech stracę. Smażone tosty z serem i pomidorem. Ile? Nic: Poproszę trzy, jestem strasznie głodna. – odwróciłam się i wymruczałam jeszcze - Anioł, nie kobieta. – i z powrotem znalazłam się w pokoju; Teraz już tylko pakowanie i przebieranie, bo śniadanko załatwione. Podeszłam do szafy i przejrzałam ubrania na wieszakach. W oko wpadła mi czarno biała koszula. Do tego wyciągnęłam jakieś ciemne getry, no, może być. Przebrałam się, i gotowe. Usiadłam przed toaletką, złapałam szczotkę i rozpoczęłam rozczesywanie kudłów. Zaplotłam warkocza, grzywki nie tknęłam. Teraz muszę już tylko zmienić coś z twarzą. Wykorzystałam korektor, trochę pudru i jakoś wyglądam. Ujdzie w tłoku. Torbę znalazłam w kiblu. Ciekawe, jak się tam znalazła? Wyjęłam plan zajęć. Biologia, polski, chemia, angol, matma, dwa razy… Fuck! Usłyszałam trzask drzwi, czyli że Titi wyszła, a ja zeszłam na parter. Kierowałam się przepiękną wonią w stronę kuchni, a na stole zauważyłam talerz z moim śniadankiem. Usiadłam na krześle i powoli delektowałam się posiłkiem. Po skończeniu umyłam naczynie, zabrałam torbę i wyszłam. Kiedy tylko weszłam za bramkę odgradzającą teren szkolny od "wolności", przybiegła do mnie Roza z wielkim uśmiechem. Nic: Czemu się tak szczerzysz? - nie rozumiałam jej entuzjazmu Roz: Po prostu miło mi cię widzieć. Jak głowa? - zapytała z troską; Słodko... Nic: Lepiej. Dzisiaj prawie nie spałam, ale daję radę. - odparłam Roz: No to super. - uradowała się - Idziemy? Za, hmm... - zerknęła na zegarek, który miała na ręce - Za dwanaście minut dzwonek. Nie czekała na odpowiedź, tylko od razu się obróciła i właśnie chciała wchodzić, gdy ją powstrzymałam. Nic: Em, Roza? Co wymyśliłaś? Chodzi o tą małą zemstę. - zapytałam wesoło, bo jak tylko pomyślałam o dopieczeniu tej wymalowanej laluni, to chciało mi się skakać Roz: Nic, może nie teraz, wiesz ch... Nic: No mów! Nie mogłam zasnąć z ciekawości, nie trzymaj mnie w tej niewiedzy. Roz: Nicola, ja po prostu nie wiem, czy ci to się spodoba, to nie jest takie, hmm... proste? - wymigiwała się od odpowiedzi Nic: Hej, żaden pomysł zemsty na tej jędzy nie będzie zły, a mnie na stówę będzie się podobał. Roz: No dobra. Tylko nie bij... - powiedziała cicho - Bo, tak sobie pomyślałam, że musisz zrobić coś, co ją porządnie wkurzy. Coś, co ją poniży. - umilkła Nic: No? I co dalej? Roz: Nie mówiłam ci wcześniej, ale chyba jedyne na czym jej zależy, to – przerwała – Kastiel. Nic: Co?! Roz: A no właśnie to. Jest zakochana w nim po uszy od nie pamiętam kiedy. I tak sobie pomyślałam – znów się zatrzymała; Cholera, płyta ci się zacina, czy co?! – Mogłabyś jej dopiec spotykając się z nim i udając, że go kochasz, tym samym rozkochując go w sobie, a ona wtedy będzie czuła się upokorzona, że jej nie chciał, bo od zawsze się do niego kleiła i wpatrywała się jak obrazek, i to będzie idealna zemsta. – wyrecytowała niczym karabin maszynowy Wybałuszyłam na nią oczy i, jak mi się wydaje, mocno rozdziawiłam buzię, jednak zaraz wróciłam do rzeczywistości i postanowiłam zareagować. Nic: Słucham? I ty to wymyśliłaś, tak? Mam się zgodzić? Chyba zwariowałaś! Kastiel to najbardziej arogancki typek, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałam, i bynajmniej nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru wprowadzać twojego jakże świetnego pomysłu, w życie. Zapomnij. – nie dowierzałam, że Roza mogła w ogóle coś takiego wymyślić; Nie do pomyślenia… Roz: Ale, no Nicol, nie mów, że choć trochę ci się spodobał. Zresztą to ma być zemsta, nic więcej. – broniła swoich słów - Poza tym, wyobraź sobie jak to jest całować się z nim… - powiedziała rozpływając się, a ja nie wierzyłam w to, co słyszę Nic: Roza! Ty masz chłopaka! Który być może chce ci się oświadczyć! – wykrzyknęłam, ale zrobiłam to na tyle przytłumionym głosem, że nikt wokół nas nie mógłby usłyszeć naszej rozmowy – Przestań wygadywać takie głupoty. – teraz to byłam już oburzona; Kurde, a wydawała się taka idealna i zakochana Roz: Nie, ej przepraszam! To nie tak, zapomnij. Kocham Leo, nic tego nie zmieni, uwierz mi. Ale przyznaj, chciałabyś, żeby cię pocałował, no nie? – zapytała podejrzliwie, ale z rozbawieniem, a ja poczułam jak odpływa ze mnie cała złość Nic: Dobra, dobra. Tylko nie rób żadnych głupot, jasne? – ostrzegłam ją, po czym dodałam pod nosem do siebie – Nie muszę sobie wyobrażać, jak to jest. – mruknęłam Roz: Co?! Całowałaś się z nim już?! – o kuźwa, usłyszała to?! Jasna cholera, nie! Nic: N-nie, nie o to mi chodziło. Po prostu, yh… - nie wiedziałam jak się wymigać Roz: Więc to prawda?! Matko, dziewczyno, kiedy? Nic: O co ci chodzi? Przecież ja n… Roz: Weź przestań mi tu ściemniać, tylko spowiadaj się przede mną, już! Nic: Ja… Roza… Okej, chodź. – pociągnęłam ją za rękę i zaprowadziłam na ławkę na dziedzińcu. Na szczęście nie było tam jeszcze nikogo, prócz Czerwonowłosego stojącego pod drzewem. Świetnie, teraz pod jego uważnym wzrokiem mam opowiadać Rozie o zajściu? Nie będę mogła się skupić, ale ona nie da mi spokoju, póki nie dowie się wszystkiego, trudno. Usiadłyśmy, a ona od razu rozpoczęła „przesłuchanie” Roz: Więc? Jak to się stało? – „komisarz Rozalia” rozpoczyna śledztwo Opowiedziałam dziewczynie sytuację z parku, gdy to pierwszy raz spotkałam chłopaka. Wysłuchała mnie do końca, a potem znów zaczęła zadawać pytania. Proszę, niech zaraz zabrzmi dzwonek. Roz: Pierwszego dnia spotkałaś Kastiela i całowałaś się z nim?! – wykrzyknęła, a ja myślałam, że się zabiję; Wszystko usłyszał główny zainteresowany oparty o pień dębu, który w tej chwili patrzył się na mnie kpiąco z dość… łagodnie mówiąc, niemiłym uśmiechem. Wzdrygnęłam się. Spojrzałam groźnie na Rozę, jak sądzę, z żądzą mordu w oczach. Ta chyba się nieco przestraszyła, wstała i skierowała się w stronę wejścia do szkoły, a po chwili zniknęła za drzwiami. Natomiast ja, będąc z nim sam na sam… No, co ja miałam zrobić? Wstałam i popatrzyłam na niego obojętnie. Moja twarz nie wyrażała żadnych, nawet najmniejszych emocji. A przynajmniej starałam się, żeby tak to wyglądało. Siłowaliśmy się chwilę na spojrzenia, ale po chwili wymiękłam, zrobiłam znudzoną minę i postanowiłam, że zabiję Rozę, więc poszłam za nią. Stała przy swojej szafce na korytarzu i grzebała się w książkach. Podeszłam do niej tak cicho, żeby mnie nie usłyszała. Nic: Jeszcze jeden taki numer, a cię uduszę. – szepnęłam groźnie, a ta aż podskoczyła Odwróciła się z przerażeniem w oczach, chyba myślała, że mówię serio. Nie wytrzymałam i uśmiechnęłam się wesoło, śmiesznie wyglądała patrząc na mnie takim wzrokiem. Nic: Przecież żartuję. – powiedziałam rozbawiona, a ta odetchnęła cicho – Ale mogłaś tak nie krzyczeć, on wszystko usłyszał i patrzył jak na wariatkę, straszne. – uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco – A teraz chodźmy, bo właśnie powinna zacząć się lekcja. – po wymówieniu tych słów jak na zawołanie zadzwonił dzwonek Biologia minęła całkiem spoko, może dlatego, że ją lubię. Trochę pozapisywałam, pozgłaszałam się. Po lekcji po raz kolejny wyszłyśmy na dziedziniec, gdzie znowu był Kastiel. I właśnie coś sobie przypomniałam. Nic: Roza, ja myślałam o tym na biologii. – widząc jej niezrozumiałą minę, dodałam – Myślałam o tym pomyśle. – w jednej chwili się rozpromieniła Roz: I co? Co postanowiłaś?! – dosłownie krzyknęła mi do ucha Nic: Spokojnie. No więc, jednak wprowadzę ten plan w życie. – powiedziałam stanowczo, ale w duchu wcale nie byłam tego taka pewna, nie wiedziałam, czy to dobra decyzja Roz: Naprawdę?! Super! – wykrzyknęła, i znowu chłopak popatrzył się na mnie dziwnie Nic: Ciszej! – skarciłam ją - Tylko nie wiem, jak się za to zabrać... Roz: Spoko, coś wymyślisz. "Myślałam, że mi pomożesz, w końcu to ty na to wpadłaś..." Kolejna lekcja, kolejna, i następna, a potem ostatnia. Nareszcie! Wyszłam na dziedziniec, myślałam, że Rozalia będzie tam na mnie czekała, ale zobaczyłam tylko Lysa i Kastiela. Trudno... Podeszłam. Nic: Gdzie Roza? - zapytałam pierwszego, bo ten drugi nawet nie patrzyła w moją stronę Lys: Musiała iść od razu, Leo dzwonił, muszą coś załatwić. Ale dzisiaj ja będę ci towarzyszył, co ty na to? Nic: Super, mi pasuje. To co, idziemy? Lys: Tak, pewnie. - po tych słowach ruszyliśmy; Nie we dwójkę, a w trójkę, bowiem czerwonowłosy też szedł z nami - To kiedy robimy w końcu tą próbę? - popatrzyłam na niego niezrozumiale, ale był odwrócony w drugą stronę, więc chyba mówił to do tego drugiego Kas: Skąd mam do cholery wiedzieć? To ty zawsze je odwołujesz, bo masz coś do zrobienie. - warknął Nie byłam w temacie, musiałam dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. Nic: Jaka próba? O czym mówisz? - ciekawość zawsze zwycięża; Oczekiwałam na odpowiedź ze strony Lysandra, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu, odezwał się Czerwony Kas: Założyliśmy zespół. Ja gram, a on pisze piosenki i śpiewa. Tylko jakoś ostatnio nie ma czasu na przeprowadzenie próby. - był rozgoryczony Lys: Przestań wszystko zwalać na mnie, ostatnio musiałem skupić się na innych, ważniejszych sprawach. - jak zwykle spokojny Kas: Więc to nie jest dla ciebie ważne, tak? Lys: Nie mog... Zresztą, nieważne. Możemy ją zrobić choćby dzisiaj, mam wolne, więc może o osiemnastej? Kas: Tylko weź się nie spóźnij i nie zapomnij zabrać tekstu, jak ostatnio. Nic: Chłopaki, będę mogła przyjść, zobaczyć, jak wam idzie? - to mogłaby być dobra okazja na rozpoczęcie mojej zemsty, czyli "poderwania" "ukochanego" Amber; Trochę się jeszcze wahałam, bo musiałabym wykorzystać Kastiela, ale przecież on sobie poradzi. Jeśli mi się uda, oczywiście. Chyba nie byli zbyt zadowoleni. Lys: Ee... No wiesz, wolimy być sami, wtedy lepiej nam idzie. - próbował się wymigać Nic: Ej, no proszę. Bardzo bym chciała to zobaczyć. - zrobiłam szczenięce oczka, wiedziałam, że wymięknie Lys: No, eh, dobra, możesz przyjść. Kas: Co?! Może ja też mam coś do powiedzenia! Nie zgadzam się. - stanął, założył ręce na piersi (o_O) i patrzył na nas zacięcie Lys: Nic się nie stanie, jak Nicola przyjdzie na tą próbę, daj spokój. - umilkł - Przychodź, o osiemnastej w szkolnej piwnicy, okej? - teraz zwrócił się do mnie Nic: W szkole? - ale ja durna... nie, w kosmosie, głucha jesteś? Kas: Widzę, że nic nie zdziałam, moje zdanie się nie liczy. - westchnął - Dobra, ale masz być cicho i nie przeszkadzać. I żadnych komentarzy, jasne? Nie odpowiedziałam, chciałam już wchodzić za bramką, bo byliśmy pod moim domem. Postanowiłam zrobić coś jeszcze. Podeszłam do Lysandra i dałam mu buziaka w policzek. Zerknęłam jeszcze na zdziwioną miną drugiego, tak, dokładnie o to mi chodziło. Nic: Do zobaczenia! Lys, może przyszedłbyś po mnie wieczorem, razem pójdziemy do szkoły, co? - no, teraz to mina czerwonowłosego była po prostu bezcenna Kas: Przyjdziemy po ciebie razem. - powiedział, łał Weszłam do domu. Od razu usiadłam do odrabiania lekcji, potem zjadłam, pooglądałam telewizję. Na zegarku 16:35, więc czas się szykować. Powoli wstałam i poszłam do łazienki, zabierając ze sobą kilka gadżetów. Mianowicie, z salonu wzięłam przenośne radyjko, własność cioci oczywiście, bo zawsze uwielbiałam słuchać muzy. Dodatkowo z szafki w moim pokoju wygrzebałam trzy świeczki zapachowe truskawkowe, zakupione na shoppingu. Uwielbiałam taką atmosferę. Wtedy mogłam się odprężyć i odpocząć. Całą wannę napełniłam wodą i wlałam chyba pół butelki morskiego płynu do kąpieli. Pijana, dużo pijany... Włączyłam radyjko, zapaliłam świeczuszki, i zaczynamy! Po pół godzinie, niechętnie wyszłam z wanny, w końcu została mi już niecała godzina, jak ja się wyrobię? Z szafy wyciągnęłam jakąś pierwszą lepszą sukienkę, znajdą się jakieś nowe butki, i będzie git. Nałożyłam ciuch, teraz delikatny makijaż, który zajął mi grubo ponad dwa kwadranse. Zapakowawszy najpotrzebniejsze przybory, zeszłam na dół. W idealnym momencie właściwie, bo akurat usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Podeszłam, by je otworzyć. Zobaczyłam stojącego w progu Lysa, uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha, a za nim drugiego, popalającego właśnie papierosa. Lys: Jak, gotowa? - zapytał kulturalnie W tym momencie nieoczekiwanie odezwał się Kastiel. Kas: Idziesz z nią na naszą próbę, czy na randkę, bo nie ogarniam? Nic: A co, zazdrosny? - odpyskowałam mu, zdezorientowana mina Lysa i bezcenny wyraz twarzy jego przyjaciela - mega Nic: Zaczekaj moment, założę buty i możemy iść. - rozpromieniłam się Ubrałam się, a kiedy założyłam moje koturny, byłam niemal równa z chłopakami. Zabrałam torebkę i zamknęłam drzwi. Kas: Tylko weź się nie wywal w tych butach, bo mi jeszcze siary narobisz. - mruknął zgryźliwie, kurde, czemu się do mnie tak przywalił? Nie odpowiedziałam mu, tylko zrównałam się z kolegą i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać, przegadaliśmy całą drogę, a tamten ani razu się nie odezwał. W sumie to może to i dobrze. Zobaczyliśmy szkołę, poprowadzili mnie do tylnego wejścia. Nic: Em... Jak chcecie tam wejść? - dopiero teraz o tym pomyślałam Kas: Wiesz, że jakiś czas temu zostało odkryte takie nowe urządzenie pozwalające na to? - zapytał, a ja popatrzyłam na niego z zaciekawieniem - Nazywa się: klucz. - nie no, co ja mu takiego zrobiłam, że ma ze mnie taką polewke? Nic: No coś ty, a teraz, skąd macie ten najnowszy wynalazek do otwierania drzwi, którego nazwa brzmi klucz? Lys: Nieważne. - czyżby go skądś... ukradli? Lys by coś ukradł? Dobra, więcej pytań zadawać nie będę, nie chcę wiedzieć. Przekręcili zamek i weszliśmy do środka. W środku było niemal pusto, stała tylko jakaś stara szafa, zakurzona szafa. Kas: Masz tekst? - zapytał, idąc w stronę mebla, a potem otworzył drzwi. Co on robi? Zaraz się przekonałam, bo wyjął stamtąd... Gitarę? WTF? Nic: I nikt nigdy tego nie odkrył? Kas: Dziewczyno, przecież nikt nigdy tu nie przychodzi, kto miałby znaleźć moją gitarę? - ironia... Lys: Dobra, ej, poczekajcie, zapomniałem, że muszę do kogoś zadzwonić. - a to nowość - Wyjdę na dwór, zaraz wracam. - powiedział, po czym zniknął za drzwiami Nic: Co jaki czas robicie próby? Kas: Zależy. - wyczerpująca odpowiedź, normalnie; Zajrzałam do torebki, sprawdzając godzinę, a gdy się wyprostowałam, chłopak był bardzo, bardzo blisko mnie Kas: O czym rozmawiałaś dzisiaj z Rozalią? - szepnął, patrząc mi prosto w oczy; O czym on mówi? A, tak... Nic: Nie wiesz, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła? Kas: Gadanie... No, to powiesz mi, czy nie? - jego głos był taki, taki... wibrujący? I pociągający... Nic: Niech no się zastanowię. - nie dałam się i zrobiłam zamyśloną minę - Nie. - stanowcza jak zawsze Kas: W sumie to nie musisz. Wszystko słyszałem. Opowiadałaś jej o mnie, prawda? - uśmiechnął się szarmancko; To on tak umie? Nic: Po raz kolejny: nie. Myślisz, że wszyscy wokoło rozmawiają tylko o tobie? Więc przykro mi, muszę cię gorzko rozczarować. Niestety, nie wszyscy. - co miałam powiedzieć? Że opowiedziałam Rozie o tamtym dniu? Kas: Nie udawaj, proszę. To idiotyczne. Lepiej powiedz, że bardzo chciałabyś to powtórzyć. - jego uwodzicielski ton głosu prawie mnie omamił; Na szczęście, przypomniałam słowa mojej przyjaciółki, że Kastiel to casanova, podrywający wszystkie napotkane dziewczyny. Nic: Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Chy... - nie dokończyłam, bo zabrakło mi powietrza; Chłopak delikatnie położył swoją dłoń na moim biodrze, pozbawiając mnie tchu Kas: Nie zaprzeczaj, ja i tak wiem swoje. - mówiąc to, przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej; Na dodatek, właśnie w tym momencie do piwnicy wszedł Lys i zobaczył nas stojących tak blisko siebie, cholera! Lys: Zaczynamy? - udał, że nic nie widział, może to i lepiej, ale jego wzrok i głos były takie, takie chłodne Odsunęłam się od chłopaka i podeszłam do parapetu pod małym okienkiem, wskakując na niego. Kastiel bez słowa chwycił instrument, a drugi wyciągnął z obszernej kieszeni płaszcza notatnik, podszedł do przyjaciela i razem dyskutowali zawzięcie, zapewne o tekście piosenki Lysa. Ja w tym czasie wyjęłam swój telefon i dopiero teraz odkryłam, że dziesięć minut temu dostałam esa. "Hejka ;) Przychodzisz dzisiaj do mnie na babskie pogaduchy. O dziewiętnastej, pasuje? Tylko nie zapomnij." - Roza, eh, nawet nie zapyta o zdanie Nic: O której kończymy? - zapytałam zapatrzona w wyświetlacz Kas: Jeszcze nawet nie zaczęliśmy grać, a ty już chcesz zwiewać? Dlaczego? Nic: Nie twoja sprawa. - nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru mu się tłumaczyć - Lys, ile będzie trwać próba, co? Lys: Co najmniej dwie godziny, ale pewnie dłużej. Nie możesz zostać do końca, tak? - zapytał kulturalnie Nic: Owszem. Roza napisała, że za godzinę mam być u niej. Lys: Przepraszam, że tak się wypytuję, ale coś się stało? - ciekawski i powściągliwy zarazem; Słodko... Nic: Nie, coś ty. Wiesz, takie babskie spotkanie-plotkowanie. - powiedziałam z uśmiechem na ustach Lys: Ach tak... To nie będę cię zatrzymywał, widzę, że to bardzo ważna sprawa. - zwrócił się do mnie - Zdążymy zagrać parę kawałków. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. Rozmawialiśmy tak razem, nie zwracając uwagi na naszego towarzysza, przez co ten był wyraźnie poirytowany. Doskonale to wyczułam, cały czas go obserwowałam, o to mi właśnie chodziło. On chciał mnie zdobyć, a ja miałam nie zwracać na niego uwagi i skupiać ją na innym facecie, wzbudzając w nim zazdrość o to, że mu się oparłam. I jak na razie, idzie mi doskonale. Mam nadzieję, że tak zostanie i się uda. Matko, do czego ta kłótnia z Amber doprowadziła? Staję się podła i bezuczuciowa. A co tam. Odpisałam tylko jeszcze Rozalii: "Oki. Będę, nie zapomnę ;D" Zaczęli grać, słuchałam uważnie ich pokazu. Lysander ma taki cudowny głos... A Kastiel, Kastiel wręcz wymiata na gitarze. Coś tak czuję, że czeka ich świetna przyszłość. Po dwóch piosenkach, które w moim przekonaniu były superaśnie zagrane i zaśpiewane, Lys niespodziewanie zaproponował mi, żebym dołączyła. Lys: Jestem pewien, że masz piękny głos. Chodź, teraz ty zaśpiewasz. - zachęcał Nic: No co ty. Nie, ja nie umiem śpiewać, poza tym nie znam tekstu. - wymigiwałam się, naprawdę nie miałam na to ochoty Lys: Jedna piosenka. Mam przy sobie tekst, dasz radę. Nie daj się długo prosić. Nic: Dobra, dobra, dawaj mi to. - może nie będzie tak źle; Wzięłam jego notatnik, przeleciałam tekst Lys: Kastiel, zagraj to jeszcze raz, przetestujemy ją. - uśmiechnął się Kas: Tylko spróbuj nie fałszować za bardzo, żeby szyba w oknie nie pękła, dobra? Nic: Och, weź się już zamknij i nie gadaj tyle, tylko zaczynaj. - warknęłam Wyszło mi całkiem nieźle, a byłoby świetnie, gdybym na koniec, przy wysokim dźwięku nie wydała z siebie głośnego pisku, przez co Kastiel natychmiast się zatrzymał i pokładał ze śmichu. Na twarzy Lysa też widziałam cień uśmiechu, był wyraźnie rozbawiony. Spuściłam wzrok z zażenowania, ale zaraz się odezwałam w swojej obronie. Nic: Może jak jesteś taki mądry, to ty zaśpiewasz? - zwróciłam się do czerwonowłosego, na co białowłosy się zaśmiał Lys: Kastiel? Śpiewać? - dusił w sobie śmiech Kas: No co? Myślisz, że nie umiem, hę? No to się przekonamy. - powiedział do drugiego, a po chwili dodał - Dawaj mi ten notatnik, zaśpiewam. Ale i tak zrobię to lepiej niż ty, ot co. - tym razem zwrócił się do mnie Nic: Zobaczymy. A tak w ogóle, to szczerze w to wątpię. - zakpiłam Kas: Dawaj ten tekst. - zabierając notes z moich rąk, dotknął mych dłoni swoimi w uwodzicielskim geście; Głupek... Lys: Wszystko pięknie, ale kto zagra? Nic: Ja. - powiedziałam dumnie Kas: Umiesz grać na gitarze?! - wykrzyknął zdziwiony Nic: Nie. Co z tego? - zapytałam Kas: To, że mi ją zepsujesz. Nie dotykaj jej, znając ciebie, wszystko w niej sknocisz. Nic: Skąd ta pewność? Myślisz, że jestem jakąś niezdarą? - pytanie retoryczne Kas: Dokładnie. Lysander, spróbuj zagrać, ty przynajmniej masz o tym jakieś pojęcie. Podeszłam naburmuszona jak mała rozkapryszona dziewczynka do parapetu i usiadłam tam z nadąsaną miną, ale zaraz mi przeszło. Słysząc niedołężną grę Lysa, który najwidoczniej nie miał zielonego pojęcia o grze na instrumentach i Kasa, który z tak poważnym wyrazem twarzy stał na środku i przy każdym wyższym lub niższym dźwięku piszczał albo burczał, prawie spadłam na ziemię. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, wyciągnęłam telefon i nagrałam kilkunasto sekundowy filmik z chłopakami w roli głównej. Kiedy będę miała niezłego doła na pewno mnie rozweseli, będę miała niezłą polewke. Po wyłączeniu kamery nie wytrzymałam, i dosłownie wybuchnęłam śmiechem, a ci natychmiast przerwali swój "występ" siedmiu boleści. Całe szczęście, bo jeszcze trochę i nie dość, że pękłabym ze śmiechu, to jeszcze siadłyby mi bębenki w uszach. Patrzyli na mnie na początku trochę nietrzeźwo Kas: I jak nam wyszło? - czerwonowłosy się odezwał, a właściwie zapytał dumnie, przez co znów wywołał u mnie kolejną, ogromną salwę śmiechu. Nic: Jak... Jak wam wyszło? - nadal chichotałam Lys: Dobra, ostatni raz wziąłem do ręki gitarę. Więcej tego nie zrobię. Nigdy w życiu. - zapewniał po tym, jak odetchnął głęboko Nic: Może to i lepiej. - podsumowałam z szerokim uśmiechem Kas: A teraz powiedz, kto ma ładniejszy głos, kto zaśpiewał tą piosenkę lepiej? - był dumny z siebie i chyba pewny wygranej, hehe Lys: No, muszę podjąć przemyślaną decyzję. Myślę, że lepsze była Nicola. - powiedział, uśmiechnąwszy się do mnie wesoło Kas: Co?! Przecież ona piszczała i w ogóle nie nadążała za muzyką, nie to, co ja! - był oburzony Dalej siedziałam na parapecie, więc zeskoczyłam i z komórką w ręku podeszłam do awanturnika, włączyłam filmik i przestawiłam go mu prze oczy. Nic: Dalej uważasz, że ja byłam gorsza? - zapytałam z uniesioną do góry jedną brwią Kas: C... Usuwaj to! Już! Słyszałaś?! - spróbował wyrwać mi urządzenie z ręki, ale się nie dałam i wyślizgnęłam sprytnie, a ten rzucił się za mną w pogoń Śmiałam się cały czas, bo po chwili dołączył też Lys, który również zdołał zobaczyć, że nagrałam ich, jak nieudolnie zamienili się rolami. Piwnica była duża, ale i tak po chwili zostałam zapędzona w "kozi róg" i niestety, mój aparat został mi odebrany, a moje dzieło usunięte. Zadowoleni z siebie odwrócili się i przybili żółwika, a ja właśnie coś przypomniałam. Rzuciłam się w ich stronę i wyrwałam telefon z rąk Kastiela, bo Lysander już stał przy oknie i znowu coś tam czytał, i sprawdziłam godzinę. O ja, 19:25, czyli że od prawie pół godziny powinnam być u Rozy, uuuupss... Nic: Kurczę, muszę iść, jestem spóźniona! - wykrzyknęłam zabierając torebkę Kas: Gdzie? Czyżbyś szła na randkę? - zapytał podejrzliwie Nic: Czyżbyś znów był zazdrosny? Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć, ale jeżeli spotkanie z przyjaciółką to dla ciebie randka, to tak. Lys: Wiesz, gdzie ona mieszka? Trzeba by cię tam zaprowadzić... Kas: Ja się tym zajmę. Spoko. - odpowiedział koledze a potem zwrócił się do mnie - Tylko nie zwalniaj tempa, spieszę się do chaty. Nic: A co, w domu czeka na ciebie dziewczyna, hę? Kas: Jak widzę, ty również zazdrosna, nie? Nic: Również? Czyli, że ty o mnie jesteś, tak? - zapytałam rozbawiona Lekko się zakłopotał. W takim razie to prawda? Uuu! Czyli, że to jednak działa! Kas: Źle mnie zrozumiałaś. Nie o to mi chodziło. - wymigiwał się od odpowiedzi Nic: A wracając, to chciałbyś. Ale pomarzyć zawsze można. Kas: Jasne. I tak wiem swoje. - zapewnił mnie Nic: Tak, tak. Lys, bardzo dziękuję za wasz występ. Jeden i drugi. - na myśl tej zamiany i ich zabawnego pokazu, śmiech po prostu rozsadzał mnie od środka Lys: O tym drugim, to zapomnij. Nie byłem przygotowany. - uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja do niego Kas: Zamkniesz piwnicę, nie? I schowaj jeszcze moją ukochaną do szafy. - popatrzyłam na niego z niepokojem i strachem, a on zaśmiał się - Ukochaną gitarę, oczywiście. - odetchnęłam z ulgą Lys: Zamknę, zamknę. Idźcie już, bo Nicola jest nieźle spóźniona. Nic: Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki. Do zobaczenia jutro. - podeszłam do niego i ucałowałam go w policzek, był zdziwiony, a raczej byli, oboje Wyszliśmy, a Kastiel nakierował mnie w stronę domu Rozy. Zobaczyłam jasnofioletowy, jakby różowy dom z ciemnoczekoladową dachówką, a że kierowaliśmy się w tamtą stronę, domyślałam się już, że to właśnie mieszkanie mojej przyjaciółki, piękne mieszkanie. Szliśmy w ciszy do czasu, aż mój towarzysz nie postanowił tego zmienić. Kas: Czemu mieszkasz z ciotką? - zerknęłam na niego, ale on cały czas patrzył przed siebie, nawet na chwilę swojego wzroku nie przeniósł na mnie; Nie odezwałam się, co miało być jednoznacznym sygnałem, że nie chcę rozmawiać z nim o tym fakcie, ale on jak to on nie zaprzestał drążenia tematu tak, jak zrobiłby to ktokolwiek inny. - Co z rodzicami? Dlaczego ich tu nie ma? - po raz kolejny milczałam, chociaż zaraz postanowiłam mu odpowiedzieć Nic: Człowieku, nie rozumiesz, że nie chcę teraz rozmawiać? O tym, o moich rodzicach? Może o tobie porozmawiamy, co? - zdenerwował mnie jego brak taktu Kas: Dobra, weź wyluzuj. Nie chcesz, to nie mów. Zresztą i tak mało mnie to obchodzi, chciałem tylko przerwać ciszę, nic więcej. - no tak, mogłam się domyślić Popatrzyłam na niego ze złością, ale zaraz się ogarnęłam. Dochodziliśmy do ogrodzenia wspomnianego budynku, czyli mój spacer z chłopakiem dobiegał ku końcowi. Całe szczęście. I jak ja mam go poderwać, jak on jest takim denerwującym człowiekiem, że już w kilka minut potrafi mnie tak wkurwić? Kas: To tu. - wskazał głową na dom Nic: Jakbym się nie domyśliła. - powiedziałam ironicznie, podchodząc pod bramkę wejściową i nacisnęłam przycisk na domofonie, by po chwili usłyszeć w nim Rozalię. Dom: Tak? Nic: Hej, to ja. - powiedziałam wesoło, usłyszałam charakterystyczne "bzyk" (he he :p), popchnęłam bramkę i wejście stało przede mną otworem; Odwróciłam się w stronę chłopaka i wypowiedziałam tylko grzeczne: Nic: Dziękuję. Za zaprowadzenie mnie tu, oczywiście. - zrobiłam w tył zwrot i właśnie chciałam odejść, ale znów musiałam zmienić plany Kas: Zaraz, zaraz. Chyba należy mi się jakaś nagroda, prawda? Jak Lysander zasłużył, to ja tym bardziej. - uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i nadstawił policzek Nic: Właśnie ją dostałeś. - popatrzył na mnie niezrozumiale, więc postanowiłam rozjaśnić mu wszystko - Powiedziałam już to, ale mogę powtórzyć po raz kolejny: Dziękuję bardzo, że mnie odprowadziłeś. - posłałam mu promienny uśmiech Kas: Tylko to? - był... zawiedziony?! Nic: Do zobaczenia juto w szkole. - tyle zdołałam wydukać, a jak tylko to powiedziałam szybkim krokiem ruszyłam w stronę drzwi wejściowych, zamknąwszy za sobą bramkę przed samym nosem chłopaka; Zapukałam i usłyszałam niewyraźny krzyk przyjaciółki w stylu "Otwarte!", więc nacisnęłam klamkę i powoli weszłam do środka. Kiedy tylko przymknęłam drzwi, zerknęłam przez wizjer i zobaczyłam oddalającego się Kastiela. Oparłam się plecami o mebel i odetchnąwszy, zdjęłam byty. Usłyszałam kroki dochodzące ze schodów, które kątem oka udało mi się wylukać. Po chwili stanęła przede mną najlepsza koleżanka, jak zwykle całkowicie rozpromieniona. Nie wiem, jak ona to robi, ale zawsze bije od niej taka radość i entuzjazm, że człowiek od razu staje się weselszy. Roz: Długo kazałaś na siebie czekać. I nie mówię teraz tylko o twoim ponad pół godzinnym spóźnieniu, ale o tym, że jakoś długo ci zajęło dojście tu od bramki. - popatrzyła na mnie z wysoko podniesioną jedną brwią Nic: No tak, bo ja, to znaczy, przyszłam z Kastielem. - wydukałam Roz: Więc już zabrałaś się za robotę. Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Im szybciej, tym lepiej. - uśmiechnęła się radośnie Nic: Nie, nie o to chodzi. Jak niby miałabym tu trafić? Przecież nie wiem, gdzie mieszkasz. Roz: W takim razie powiedz mi, dlaczego się z nim spotkałaś? - a co to za różnica? Nic: Mieli próbę. To znaczy Kastiel i Lysander. A ja też z nimi poszłam i oglądałam ich występ. - jak tylko znów przypomniałam sobie ich prześmieszne widowisko, to myślałam, że pęknę Roz: Co się tak szczerzysz? - a jej oczywiście nic nie mogło umknąć Nic: A nie, nic. Nieważne. No to po co mnie konkretnie wezwaliście, generale? - zapytałam i zasalutowałam jej Roz: Przed tobą nigdy niczego nie da się ukryć, prawda? Nic: No jasne. Zdziwiona? Roz: Słuchaj. Musisz mi doradzić. Skoro w piątek wyjeżdżam, to muszę przyszykować trochę rzeczy. Pomożesz mi wybrać odpowiednie ciuchy i jak o czymś zapomnę, to przypomnisz. Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna, no nie? - zapytała rozentuzjazmowana Nic: No tak, tak, to prawda. Ale Roza, przecież jedziecie w piątek, a dzisiaj jest wtorek, nie za wcześnie? Roz: Co z tego? A jak coś mi wypadnie i nie będę miała czasu? Muszę spakować dwie walizki, a tego raczej nie zrobię w pięć minut. Nic: Wybierasz się na rewię mody, czy na wypad ze swoim chłopakiem na weekend? Po co ci aż dwie walizki? - dosłownie nie wierzyłam w jej słowa Roz: Skąd mam wiedzieć, gdzie mnie zabierze? Może na kolację, czyli potrzebna wieczorowa sukienka. Może na kręgle, czyli coś sportowego. Albo na spacer, czyli coś zwiewnego, ale pociągającego. Nic: Najlepiej zabierz tylko komplet sexownej bielizny, Leo na pewno się nie obrazi. - miałam niezłą bekę z jej głupoty; Może tam, może tam, może tu... Roz: Bardzo śmieszne. Jak nie chcesz, to nie musisz pomagać. Jakoś dam sobie radę. - co ona się obraziła? Co ja z nią mam... Nic: Oj, przecież żartowałam. Prowadź do pokoju, zaraz zaczynamy. - poprawiłam jej tym humor, bo od razu się ożywiła Jak na skrzydłach, dosłownie wskoczyła po schodach na piętro, a ja szłam za nią i oglądałam wystrój mijanych pomieszczeń (wybaczcie, nie mam siły opisywać). Dziewczyna zaprosiła mnie do swojego "świata". Pierwsze, co rzuciło mi się w oczy, to ogromna na pół pokoju szafa. Oj, oj, nie wrócę do domu aż do rana... Roz: I jak ci się podoba? Nic: Jest cudnie. - odparłam zgodnie z prawdą Roz: Bierzmy się do pracy. - coś tak czuję, że będzie ciężko... *** Obudziłam się, ale nie chciałam otwierać oczu. Postanowiłam, że zasnę ponownie, ale strasznie zachciało mi się pić. Podniosłam się ociężale i, z zamiarem pójścia do kuchni, ruszyłam przed siebie w stronę drzwi. Przyśpieszyłam, bo chciałam jak najszybciej z powrotem zanurzyć się w ciepłej toni kołderki, ale nie było to zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Idąc, uderzyłam z impetem o, jak się potem zorientowałam, ścianę. Stałam tak przyklejona do niej plackiem. Ałć... Jęknęłam, a po chwili usłyszałam jakiś głos, przez co omal nie popuściłam. Kurde, włamywacz? Ale jak tu wszedł? Światło się zapaliło, a jasność była tak porażająca, że zamknęłam oczy. Roz: Nic, dlaczego przytulasz się ze ścianą? - zapytała zaspana; Roza? Czemu u mnie nocuje? Odkleiłam się i otworzyłam szeroko oczy, co nie było łatwym zadaniem, skoro tak jasne światło raziło mnie w gały. W krótką chwilę wszystko sobie przypomniałam. "Pomagałam Rozalii, ale co tu robię w środku? Czyżbym zasnęła?" - nie, Nic, srałaś... Matko... Nic: Czemu tu jestem? Nie wróciłam do domu? - zapytałam ziewając i przeciągając się Roz: Byłaś strasznie zmęczona, zasnęłaś o dwudziestej trzeciej, kiedy skończyłyśmy pakowanie. Nie było sensu, żebyś wracała do domu. Zresztą, ledwo trzymałaś się na nogach, daleko byś nie zaszła. Podejrzewam, że zasnęłabyś pod pierwszym lepszym krzakiem. Nic: No nie, ciotka mi nie da spokoju. Fantastycznie. Muszę iść. Roz: Chyba cię pogięło jeśli myślisz, że wypuszczę cię teraz, w ciemności, do domu. Zapomnij. - kategorycznie zaprzeczyła moim słowom - Walnij się jeszcze na trzy godzinki, potem wrócisz. Nic: Która? Roz: 2.45, pośpij do szóstej przynajmniej. Teraz i tak cię ciocia nie wpuści, jeszcze pomyśli, że jacyś złodzieje ją nachodzą. Nic: Dobra, dzięki. Wyślę jej tylko esa, żeby się nie martwiła "Titi, jestem u koleżanki, nie martw się o mnie. Wszystko jest w porządku. Przychodzę rano." *** Szłam chodnikiem do siebie zastanawiając się, jakie kazanie odprawi mi ciotka. Kiedy podeszłam do bramki, wyjęłam z torebki klucz i weszłam do domu, cichutko tak, żeby Titi nie usłyszała. Titi: A skąd to się tak rano wraca, co? - stanęłam jak wryta; Kobieta siedziała na kuchennym krześle i przeglądała poranną gazetę popijając kawę. Nic: No, byłam u koleżanki. Poma... - przerwano mi Titi: Okej. - powiedziała, a ja nie zrozumiałam, co ona mówi Nic: Że co? - nie kapowałam; Nie będzie mi robić żadnych wykładów? Titi: Chciałam tylko wiedzieć, czy aby nie byłaś na noc u chłopaka, koleżanka w porządku. A teraz leć na górę, szykuj się, a potem zmiataj do szkoły, jasne? Nic: Co tylko sobie pani zażyczy, panno Titi. Titi: Pani. - powiedziała twardo, upss... Nie chciałam dalej się jej narażać, więc postanowiłam zmykać na górę. Zdjęłam z siebie pogniecione ciuchy, wrzuciłam do kosza na brudy i przekopałam szafę. Triumf! Wybrałam! Jeansowa sukienka, niech będzie. Plan lekcji: polski, muzyka, matma, historia, wos, geografia. Nie jest aż tak źle, jakoś przetrwam. Włożyłam podręczniki i zeszyty do torby. 6:38, postanowiłam wyprostować włosy, co zajęło mi mniej więcej pół godziny. Wzięłam przyszykowane już wcześniej ubrania i szybko się ubrałam. Makijaż, dziesięć minut. Na zegarku 7:26, jeszcze trochę czasu zostało, wzięłam na kolana lapka i trochę poklikałam. Facebook, Boże, jak ja dawno nie wchodziłam. Posiedziałam kilka minut, po czym postanowiłam wstać i wychodzić. Kiedy byłam na dole, dopiero przypomniałam, że nic nie zjadłam, ja nie mogę... Muszę jakoś przetrwać. Albo nie, wzięłam kasę, kupię coś w sklepie. Nałożyłam kurtkę, wiał cholernie zimny wiatr, a ja nie chciałam się przeziębić. Droga do spożywczaka nie była długa, chwilę później już tam wchodziłam. Podeszłam do lady, grzebiąc się w torbie w poszukiwaniu pieniędzy. ...: Proszę puszkę Pepsi. - ten głos... Podniosłam wzrok na stojącego koło mnie faceta i zobaczyłam Lysandra. Nic: Lysander? - zapytałam głupio, jak zawsze zresztą Spojrzał na mnie i od razu na jego twarz wypełzł przyjazny uśmiech Lys: Albo poproszę dwie puszki. - zwrócił się do ekspedientki, a potem do mnie - Zaczekam na ciebie na zewnątrz. Nic: Spoko. Zaraz przyjdę, kupię coś do żarcia. Chłopak zapłacił, przyszła moja kolej, więc wybrałam cynamonkę, którą schowałam do torby, a pieniądze położyłam na blacie. Wyszłam, a tak jak powiedział mój kolega, tak czekał przed wejściem na mnie. Lys: Trzymaj. - wyciągnął do mnie rękę z napojem Nic: No coś ty. Kupiłabym sobie sama, nie przesadzaj. - zaprzeczałam; No bo kurde, nikt nie musi mi niczego kupować, mam swoją kasę; Teraz mam, nie to, co kiedyś. Lys: Nie gadaj, tylko bierz. - nie chciałam wyjść na zrzędę, więc chwyciłam puszkę i tak jak towarzysz, otworzyłam Nic: A tak w ogóle to cześć. Nie przywitaliśmy się nawet. - spojrzeliśmy na siebie i uśmiechnęliśmy się - Ostatnio bardzo często na siebie wpadamy, nie uważasz? - musiałam podzielić się z nim moimi jakże błyskotliwymi i interesującymi przemyśleniami; Chłopak przez chwilę się nie odzywał, jak gdyby się nad czymś zastanawiał Lys: Przeznaczenie? - zapytał, a ja chyba lekko się zarumieniłam, dlatego odwróciłam głowę w drugą stronę - Co tam widzisz takiego ciekawego? Nic: Słu-słucham? - spojrzałam na niego Lys: Pytałem, co tak zacięcie obserwujesz? - uśmiechnął się, gdy zlokalizował wypieki na moich policzkach Nic: Eee, nie, nic takiego. Lys: Jak minęło twoje wczorajsze spotkanie z Rozalią? - neutralnie zmienił temat Nic: W porządku. Pomagałam jej trochę w przygotowaniach na jej wyjazd z Leo. Lys: A oni nie wyjeżdżają w piątek? Brat mi coś mówił o tym wypadzie, ale z tego, co zrozumiałem, wyruszają w piątek. Nic: Dokładnie tak. Sama się zdziwiłam, ale Rozalia jest bardzo przejęta tym faktem, widziałam, że już nie może się doczekać. Oni naprawdę mocno się kochają. - rzekłam rozmarzona Lys: To prawda. - spojrzał na mnie - Masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj? To znaczy, nie musisz się tłumaczyć, tylko chcę się dowiedzieć, czy masz czas. - zerknęłam na niego z ukosa Nic: Nie, nie robię nic szczególnego. Po szkole do domu i będę się nudzić zapewne, siedząc przed telewizorem. Dlaczego pytasz? - doskonale wiedziałam dlaczego, zadałam to pytanie tak dla zasady; Swoją drogą zastanawiałam się, gdzie chce mnie zaprosić, bo to było pewne Lys: Mam dwa bilety na "Anioły w Ameryce", może chciałabyś ze mną pójść? Dziś premiera. - wyjął dwa kartoniki z kieszeni "Uoo, idziemy do kina! Supcio!" Nic: Chcesz mnie zabrać? Poważnie? - zapytałam kulturalnie, chociaż od razu chciałam się zgodzić, przecież mam szansę spędzić z nim trochę czasu tylko we dwoje, a to wystarczający argument; Kiedy kiwnął głową w potwierdzeniu, znów się odezwałam - W takim razie pewnie, że pójdę. - uśmiechnęłam się Lys: Zaczyna się o siedemnastej, a teatr jest na drugim końcu miasta, więc może pojedziemy od razu po szkole? "Wat? Teatr? Idziemy do teatru, nie do kina? O nie... Dobra, ogar. Jakoś wytrzymam, muszę." Zrobiłam dobrą minę do złej gry, nienawidziłam teatrów od zawsze. Ile razy tam byłam zawsze wiało nudą, więc jakoś niezbyt kwapiłam się do częstego odwiedzania tego miejsca. Nic: Dla mnie super. Może lepiej już chodźmy, bo się spóźnimy. - bardzo pragnęłam zmienić temat, żeby nie zauważył mojego niezadowolenia Lys: Jasne. - powiedział z uśmiechem Chciałam mu jakoś podziękować, więc chwyciłam go za ramię i kolejny raz cmoknęłam go w policzek. A to chyba dlatego, że sprawiałam tym nie tylko radość jemu, co widziałam na twarzy chłopaka, ale też sobie. Spojrzeliśmy nawzajem w oczy, a ja znowu się zarumieniłam, eh... Ruszyliśmy do szkoły. ***Kastiel*** Szedłem właśnie do budy. I tak byłem już w beznadziejnym humorze, w końcu z czego miałem się cieszyć? Że znowu dostanę ze dwie albo trzy pały? No i jeszcze to... Przechodzę przez ulicę i co widzę? Mojego najlepszego kumpla i tą nową laskę. Stoją naprzeciwko siebie i patrzą w oczy. Jakby tego było mało, po chwili dziewczyna wspina się na palce i całuje go w policzek. A zaraz się do siebie uśmiechają. Piorun by to trzasnął... Zajebiście, po prostu zajebiście... Kiedy weszliśmy do szkoły, zostało jeszcze dziewięć minut do początku lekcji. Nic: To ja chyba pójdę poszukać Violi, dobra? Muszę z nią pogadać. - posłałam mu szeroki, wesoły uśmiech Lys: Okej, nie wnikam. To ja też idę zobaczyć się z Arminem. Chciałam odejść, ale chłopak chwycił mnie delikatnie za rękę, więc się odwróciłam. Ten schylił się powoli ku mnie i cicho szepnął mi do ucha: Lys: Dzisiaj po szkole, pamiętaj. - odchylił się spoglądając mi w oczy; Stałam jak sparaliżowana pod jego spojrzeniem, takim uważnym i ciepłym. Patrzyłam w jego piękne, dwukolorowe tęczówki jak w obrazek i nie zorientowałam się nawet, co się dzieje. Lys ponownie się nade mną pochylił i... złożył na moich ustach pocałunek. Był taki cudowny, po prostu piękny, nie mogłam się oprzeć. Oddałam mu go ze zdwojoną siłą, ale zaraz oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Zaczęłam stawać się bordowa, bo z jednej strony byłam uważnie obserwowana przez chłopaka, a z drugiej rozpraszał mnie kpiący wyraz twarzy... Amber, stojącej przy wejściu. O nie! Całe szczęście, że była tam tylko ona, ale i tak wiedziałam, że zaraz wszyscy w szkole będą trąbić o zdarzeniu, które z pewnością rozpuści ta jędza. Nawet nie mam co się łudzić, że zostawi tą scenkę dla siebie... Lys: Przepraszam, ja... Nie wiem, jak to się stało... Wybacz... - przerwał ciszę i tłumaczył się, ale ja bynajmniej, nie byłam na niego zła; Za co? Przecież sama tego chciałam. Nic: Ale za co? To chyba ja ciebie powinnam teraz przepraszać. - spuściłam wzrok Lys: Ale i tak jeszcze raz przepraszam, to się więcej nie powtórzy, obiecuję. - powiedział; Co? Ale ja właśnie chcę, żeby to się stało jeszcze raz! Nic: To ja... Ten... Pójdę poszukać Violetty, em, zobaczymy się na.. Na polskim. - jąkałam się, ale w końcu wydukałam to, co chciałam mu przekazać, i szybciutko podreptałam w stronę wejścia do liceum. Minęłam kilka osób, między innymi Irys, Kim, Klementynę, Nata, Alexego i Armina, z którymi oczywiście się przywitałam. Przytulasem, albo słowem. Nie mogłam znaleźć Violki, więc uznałam, że nie przyszła jeszcze do szkoły. Poszłam do toalety, chciałam trochę poprawić swój wygląd. Stanąwszy przed szerokim na całą szerokość pomieszczenia lustrem, wiszącym nad kilkoma umywalkami, wyjęłam tusz i puder. Rozpoczęłam korektę porannego makijażu, który niestety wymagał tych poprawek. I stałam tak spokojnie, ale coś jak zwykle mi przeszkodziło, przez co o mało nie wsadziłam maskary do oka. A przerwało mi dokładniej nie coś, lecz ktoś. I nie był to nikt inny, niż Amberzyca. Amb: No proszę, proszę. Zaledwie tutaj przylazłaś, i od razu znalazłaś sobie jakiegoś kochasia? - powiedziała z kpiącym uśmieszkiem; Grrr... Schowałam wszystkie kosmetyki, których używałam, by zaraz po tym odpowiedzieć mojej "koleżance". Nic: Posłuchaj, naprawdę nie mam najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowy z tobą. Mam wiele ważniejszych i ciekawszych rzeczy do zrobienia. A tak nawiązując do twojego pytania, to nie cieszyłabym się tak bardzo na twoim miejscu. - prawie parsknęłam śmiechem widząc jej durną minę; Tępa dzida, nawet nie zrozumiała, o co mi chodzi, więc postanowiłam jej wszystko rozjaśnić. - Ja przynajmniej nie muszę robić z siebie totalnej idiotki, żeby tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę chłopaka, jak to robisz ty. - uśmiechnęłam się do niej złośliwie Nie odzywała się przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiała się, co ma powiedzieć, ale zaraz stała się czerwona, była wściekła, jak sądziłam Amb: Jak śmiesz się do mnie tak odnosić?! - podniosła głos Nic: Amberciu, przestań tak krzyczeć, przecież ja jestem spokojna, nie chciałam cię urazić. - zrobiłam skruszoną, lecz zarazem szyderczą minę Amb: Nie waż się mówić do mnie w ten sposób! Jeszcze tylko raz, a pożałujesz. - musiała wziąć głęboki wdech, z tej wściekłości aż się zapowietrzyła, biedna... - Chociaż wiesz, w sumie to powinnam cię też pochwalić. - co?! - Otóż, masz wielkie szczęście, że nie przywaliłaś się do mojego Kastusia, bo jeśli byś to zrobiła, to łeb bym ci oberwała. Takie malutkie ostrzeżenie. - spojrzała na mnie cynicznie - Ale nie rób sobie żmudnej nadziei, i tak nie odmówię sobie tej przyjemności, jaką jest rozpowiedzenie plotki na twój temat, i tego palanta Lysandra, oczywiście. To było takie romantyczne... - wymówiła patrząc na mnie pobłażliwie Nic: Nie waż się ro... - przerwała mi Amb: Wybacz, ale nie mogę prowadzić z tobą tej, jakże interesującej pogawędki, bo spóźnię się na zajęcia. Chcę tylko ci jeszcze coś zapytać. - nie wiedziałam, o czym ona mówi? - Jaką wymyśliłaś na mnie zemstę? - była rozbawiona - Jak już coś wymyślisz, to koniecznie mi opowiedz, będę mogła się nieźle pośmiać. - umilkła, nie na długo, niestety... - Wychodzę. Może pragniesz pójść pod salę ze mną, co Nicoluś? Nic: Zamknij się! Nie waż się więcej mnie tak nazywać! A co do mojej zemsty, to bądź pewna, niedługo się dowiesz, co dla ciebie wymyśliłam. Nie pozbierasz się po tym, jestem pewna. Pozdrawiam. - uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie, przeszłam obok niej szturchając ją całkiem mocno w ramię, i wyszłam. Pod klasę przyszłam nadal podbuzowana moim kiblowym konfliktem. Od razu o moim nastroju zorientowała się Rozalia i jak zwykle od razu zaczęła drążyć, co się dzieje. Roz: Hejo! Jak po dzisiejszej nocce? Śpiąca? - była rozpromieniona - Zaraz, zaraz. Dobra, mów, co się dzieje. - widząc moją minę, która wyrażała, że chcę właśnie powiedzieć coś w stylu "Wszystko w porządku", albo "Nieważne", dodała - I weź mi tu nie ściemniaj. - ostrzegła srogo Nic: No jak to co? Co mogło się stać? Amber się stała. - wyrzuciłam Roz: O co poszło? Nic: No weź mnie nie załamuj. Przecież wiesz, że ona nie potrzebuje niczego szczególnego, żeby rozpocząć aferę. No dobra, opowiem ci. W... - dzwonek! Całe szczęście. Weszliśmy do sali, z Rozą usiadłyśmy w drugiej ławce od ściany tak, żeby można było w spokoju poplotkować. Roz: Dokończ, chcę wiedzieć o co znowu się do ciebie przywaliła. - westchnęłam Nic: Dzisiaj spotkałam Lysa, idąc do szkoły. - przerwałam, jak miałam jej to opowiedzieć? Roz: I? Co dalej? Co się potem stało? Nic: No i, poszliśmy razem do szkoły... - znowu urwałam w pół zdania Roz: Możesz się tak nie zacinać? Trochę trudno mi cokolwiek zrozumieć, skoro robisz takie przerwy. Nic: O-okej. Na czym... A, tak. Przyszliśmy na teren liceum i, i Lys mnie pocałował. - powiedziawszy to, spuściłam wzrok; Dziewczyna się nie odzywała jakiś czas, więc podniosłam na nią wzrok; Siedziała wpatrując się we mnie z wytrzeszczonymi gałami. Nic: Wszystko widziała ta idiotka. I w łazience zaczęła coś tam pieprzyć, że to wszystkim rozgada, żebym trzymała się z daleka od jej Kastunia. - "Kastunia" wzięłam w cudzysłów - I chrzaniła coś o tej zemście. Ona myśli, że ja nic nie mam. Myli się, krowa, bardzo się myli. Roz: Oj, nie martw się nią tak bardzo. Staraj się ją ignorować, tak ja na przykład ja. - pocieszała mnie; I teraz mnie coś zaciekawiło Nic: Roza, powiedz, dlaczego ona właśnie do ciebie nie ma żadnych wątów, nie czepia się tak ciebie? - ciekawość wzięła górę Roz: No dobra, kiedyś i tak byś się dowiedziała. Kiedyś, jak jeszcze się tu dopiero przeprowadziłam, wiesz, nikogo nie znałam. Miałam ze dwanaście lat, a już pierwszego dnia na spacerze spotkałam jakąś dziewczynę. I była nią właśnie Amber. Wtedy jeszcze nie miała swojej świty, była normalna, przyjacielska. - nie mogłam w to, co właśnie usłyszałam - Zakumplowałyśmy się od razu. - teraz to oczy o mało nie wypadły mi z orbit, a Roza widząc moją minę, powiedziała - Tak, wiem, że to niewiarygodne. Że przyjaźniłam się z Amber, ale ona wtedy była zupełnie inna. Przyjacielska, miła, pomocna. Czemu miałabym jej nie polubić? Nic: To... To co się z nią stało, że teraz jest, jaka jest? Dziewczyna już chciała odpowiedzieć, ale naszą pogawędkę przerwał nauczyciel. Naucz: Rozalio, Nicolo, skoro macie tak dużo do powiedzenia przez całą lekcję, to może zechciałybyście zastąpić mnie w prowadzeniu zajęć. - spojrzał na nas srogo Nic: N-nie. Przepraszamy. - powiedziałam udając skruszony głos i robiąc minę nr. 6 - niewinna, śliczna dziewczynka Koleś już chciał ponownie coś tam gadać na temat jakichś tam rodzajów zdań, lecz moja koleżanka nie dała mu tego zrobić. Roz: A ja bardzo chętnie. - wszyscy w klasie, włączając w to mnie i pana Boltona, popatrzyli na wstającą właśnie Rozalię z niedowierzaniem. Dziewczyna podeszła do tablicy z wielkim uśmiechem. Stanęła przodem do uczniów i rozpoczęła: Roz: Witajcie. Nazywam się Rozalia Doris i dzisiaj będę waszą nauczycielką. - sparodiowała głos nauczyciela - Dzisiejszą lekcję poświęcimy na przedstawienie się sobie. - polonista siedział przy biurku trzymając się za łeb, ale zaraz wstał i skierował się w stronę pustej ławki na końcu, kręcąc głową z załamaną miną. "Tak jest, Rozuś, oby tak dalej!" - chciałam jej krzyknąć I tak lekcja minęła nam na przedstawianiu się sobie w stylu: "Mam na imię Nicola i lubię gruz" albo "Nazywam się Kastiel Świszczydupa i używam tamponów", z których mieliśmy niezłą beke, a polonista chyba dostał nerwicy, lub doznał załamania nerwowego, wnioskując z tego, że cały ten czas nie odzywał się, ani nie reagował na kolejne "przedstawienia" klasowe. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek pan Bolton natychmiast wstał i z prędkością światła przeszedł, a właściwie przebiegł przez pomieszczenie i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Oby sobie niczego nie zrobił... Wyszłyśmy na korytarz. Nic: Roza, poczekaj! - krzyknęłam za nią, a ta zatrzymała i odwróciła się - Możesz mi opowiedzieć to, co zaczęłaś? Ta chwilę stała tak, nie wiedząc o co cho, ale po chwili wszystko jej się rozjaśniło. Roz: Pewnie. Chodź, usiądziemy. - pociągnęła mnie na dziedzińcową ławeczkę - Tak jak mówiłam, kolegowałam się z Amber. I już doskonale wiesz, że kocha się w Kastielu. - potaknęłam - Wtedy również za nim szalała. W końcu nie mogła znieść faktu, że on nie zwraca na nią uwagi. A ten już w wieku trzynastu lat spotykał się różnymi dziewczynami - młodszymi, starszymi. Amber miała chyba coś około czternastki, kiedy zaczęła się tak zmieniać. Wymyśliła sobie, że upodobni się do tych lasek, z którymi się widywał. Zmieniła styl, zachowanie, a co za tym szło, w konsekwencji również charakter. Stała się lekceważąca, arogancka, a gdy zorientowała się, że Kastiel nadal nie zwraca na nią uwagi... Nic: Roza? I co zrobiła? Roz: On nie to, że jej nie lubił czy coś, ale chyba po prostu nie była w jego typie. Dwa lata temu, miała piętnaście lat, ona... Wyobraź sobie, że... - nie chciała tego wypluć, a ja byłam coraz bardziej ciekawa - Przyszła do niego, powiedziała, że go kocha i poprosiła, żeby z nią chodził. On odmówił i ją wyśmiał. Nie dawała sobie z tym rady, widziałam to, załamała się. Chciała się zemścić. - westchnęła - Ubzdurała sobie coś, postanowiła, że pójdzie na policję. Nic: Na policję? Ale... Ale po co? Co im powiedziała? Roz: Zeznała... Że wtedy, jak do niego przyszła, że rzucił się na nią... Zeznała, że ją zgwałcił... Nic: Co?! - z moich ust mimowolnie wydobył się głośny krzyk, nie dowierzałam jej słowom Roz: Dokładnie to. Ja nie wiem oczywiście, jak to do końca było, ale prawda jest taka, że przeprowadzili w tej sprawie śledztwo, ale Amber po jakimś czasie wymiękła. Nie mogła już wytrzymać tych przesłuchań, ciągłych zeznań. Za to oskarżenie dostała zawiasy, a Kastiel oczywiście został uniewinniony. Szok! Matko! Nigdy bym nie pomyślała... To znaczy, wiedziałam już, że jest nienormalna i zdolna do wszystkiego, ale to? Skoro była zdolna do zrobienia tego, co mogłaby zrobić, gdyby dowiedziała się, ż uwiodłam Kastiela? Nie, nie wymięknę, nie mogę, bo wtedy na pewno mi już nie odpuści. Kiedy ja rozmyślałam nad moim losem, Rozalia postanowiła kontynuować: Roz: Po tym zdarzeniu wszyscy się od niej odwrócili. Ja także, chociaż było mi bardzo szkoda naszej przyjaźni, i jej. Musiała się dużo nacierpieć, że nie miała już zupełnie nikogo, ale w końcu sama była odpowiedzialna za to, co się stało. Wtedy też jakby zgrała się z tymi dwoma. Li i Charlotte mimo tego wszystkiego, co zrobiła, zakumplowały się i do dzisiaj tworzą paczkę. Amber nadal klei się do Kastiela, ale ten za to, co mu zrobiła, nie chce jej znać. Chyba zrozumiała, że tym oskarżeniem wszystko zniszczyła. Być może Kas by jej w końcu uległ, ale teraz... Nic: Tak, rozumiem. - powiedziałam smutno, bo w sumie po tym, co usłyszałam, było mi jej trochę żel; Nie, stop! To wredna krowa, niech się smaży w piekle, sam jest sobie winna. Nic: Hej, a co z waszą przyjaźnią? Roz: No, ja po te akcji z policją też się od niej odwróciłam. Ale wobec mnie nie jest złośliwa. Chyba przez to, co kiedyś było między nami - czyli przyjaźń. Nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś, ale czasem, chodź rzadko, ale to zawsze coś, rozmawiam z nią. - spojrzała na mnie - Ale sądząc po twojej minie, nie widziałaś. - uśmiechnęła się - A teraz każdą dziewczynę, która wydaje jej się potencjalnym zagrożeniem, gnębi i tak dalej, dopóki nie przekona się, że ta nie zechce jej go odebrać. Nic: Odebrać? Przecież to chore! Ona nawet a nim nie była, nie jest, nigdy nie będzie, a odstawia takie cyrki?! Roz: Jest tak bardzo w nim zakochana, że to skutkuje już urojeniami... - powiedziała cicho - Nawet Nataniel nie był w stanie czegokolwiek zdziałać... - westchnęła Nic: Nataniel? Roz: Brat Amber, nie wiedziałaś? Nic: No coś ty, nie miałam pojęcia. W życiu bym nie pomyślała, że są rodzeństwem. Roz: Przez ich różne charaktery i zachowania, prawda? - potaknęłam - Próbował jakoś na nią wpłynąć, ale nic to nie dało. Nic: Wiesz co? Normalnie przez chwilę zrobiło mi się jej żal, masakra. Ale teraz chodź, zaraz zaczyna się muza. - wstałyśmy i skierowałyśmy swoje kroki w stronę szkoły, gadając jak najęte Lekcje minęły jako tako. Było dobrze, gdyż dostałam 4+ z kartkówki z matmy, co było dla mnie zupełnym szokiem, dopóki nie dostałam uwagi z historii. No, ale nie było znowu tak najgorzej. Wyszłam z dziewczynami, to znaczy z Rozą, Kim, Irys i Violą, które planowały właśnie podróż do pobliskiego butiku, a potem do cukierni na jakieś ciacho. Irys: Idziemy? - ruszyły do wyjścia z terenu szkolnego, natomiast ja stałam w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej i nie ruszyłam się nawet o centymetr; Po chwili Violka odwróciła głowę w tył, czyli w moją stronę. Vi: Nic, nie idziesz? - spojrzała na mnie zatroskana Nic: Jestem umówiona. - uśmiechnęłam się do nich, bo teraz wszystkie cztery na mnie spoglądały, i puściły mi oczko; Dokładnie w tej samej chwili poczułam czyjąś obecność obok mnie, wiedziałam od razu, kto to był. Chłopak schylił się szepnął mi do ucha: Lys: To co, idziemy? Gotowa? - posłał mi piękny uśmiech, a dziewczyny zachichotały; No pewnie, powiedziałam im, że jestem umówiona, więc jednoznaczne było, o kim była mowa. Skinęłam lekko głową i ramię w ramię szliśmy ku wyjściu. Przechodząc obok moich przyjaciółek, usłyszałam tylko czyjś szept, jak się domyślałam, Rozalii: Roz: Powodzenia, nie rozrabiajcie za bardzo. - powiedziała rozentuzjazmowana, puszczając mi oczko, na co zgromiłam ją wzrokiem. Odwróciłam łepetynę do chłopaka i zaszliśmy na przystanek, rozmawiając o dzisiejszym dniu. Żeby dotrzeć do teatru, trzeba było jechać dwoma autobusami. Nie kupiłam biletów, przecież dowiedziałam się o tym wypadzie dopiero rano, ale Lysander, jak na prawdziwego gentelmena przystało, wybawił mnie z opresji, za co promiennie się do niego uśmiechnęłam. Jazda minęła nam na śmiechach i chichach. W towarzystwie Lysa zawsze czułam się doskonale. Tak swobodnie i pewnie. Wiedziałam, że mnie za nic nie wyśmieje, dlatego, że był taktowny, ale w niektórych sytuacjach objawiała się jego druga strona, tak jak teraz. Stawał się zabawny, żartował, i chyba nawet w towarzystwie Kastiela nie uśmiałabym się bardziej niż z Lysem. Wysiedliśmy na ulicy Waszyngtona, od której musieliśmy przejść jeszcze kilka przecznic, żeby dojść do teatru - tak powiedział mój towarzysz. Kiedy w końcu dotarliśmy do celu naszej podróży poczułam, jak strasznie bolą mnie nogi. A to dlatego, że te "kilka przecznic" okazało się przejściem około pół kilometra. Na obcasach, Matko Boska... Zrobiłam zbolałą minę, ale postanowiłam grać twardą i nie pokazać po sobie zmęczenia. Lys: Wchodzimy? - zapytał, a ja od razu przytaknęłam; Pomyślałam tylko, że sto razy bardziej wolałabym w tym momencie łazić po sklepach, czego dosłownie nienawidziłam. Dwie i pół godziny siedzenia i patrzenia na jakieś przedstawienie. "Przedstawienie" nudziarstwa, chyba... Chłopak jak zwykle przepuścił mnie w drzwiach, po czym podał kasjerowi dwa bilety na pokaz. Mężczyzna przesunął się, wskazując drogę prowadzącą do sali teatralnej. Wcześniej zahaczyliśmy jeszcze o szatnię, w której pozbyliśmy się swoich kurtek. Szliśmy przez hol. Nic: Wiesz, jakoś tak głupio się czuję, wszyscy się na mnie patrzą. Faktycznie, chyba nie wyglądam w tej sukience za dobrze. Powinnam była założyć coś innego. - ględziłam, ale prawdą było, że dużo ludzi odwracało się w moją stronę Lys: A zauważyłaś, że wszyscy, którzy się na ciebie patrzą, to mężczyźni? - nie odwrócił się do mnie, ale ja i tak zarumieniłam się i niepostrzeżenie na niego luknęłam - Jesteś śliczna w tym stroju, we wszystkim wyglądasz pięknie. -powiedział, na co szerzej otworzyłam oczy i teraz to już centralnie się na niego patrzyłam, aż ten zatrzymał się - No, zamknij buzię, nie ładnie tak się zachowywać. - uśmiechnął się do mnie, lecz ja nie zrobiłam żadnego ruchu i nie dostosowała się do jego "polecenia" - Chyba to nic dziwnego, że chłopak mówi dziewczynie, że ładnie wygląda na ich randce, prawda? - zapytał, lecz po chwili zorientował się, co powiedział i zmieszał się - To znaczy... Kolega, koleżance, na spotkaniu szkolnympoza, znaczy pozakolnym, znaczy pozaszkolnym. - jąkał się, nigdy go takiego nie widziałam Przez jakiś czas nic nie mówiłam, trochę mnie zaskoczyło to, co powiedział. Na randce? Chwilę zbierałam się w sobie, przełamywałam, aż w końcu wypaliłam: Nic: A może... Zostańmy przy dziewczynie, chłopaku i... Ich randce? - zapytałam niepewnie "Nic, coś ty powiedziała, do cholery?! Wyjeżdżać z takim tekstem?! Do chłopaka, którego znasz cztery dni?! Ogarnij się idiotko!" - skarciłam się w duchu Czekałam na wyśmianie mnie, chociaż nie. To przecież Lys, więc pewnie zignoruje moje palnięcie, oby. Chciałam znowu ruszyć przed siebie, sądziłam, że wszystko rozeszło się po kościach. Nagle poczułam coś na swojej talii. Stanęłam jak wryta, to była ręka chłopaka, jak się później zorientowałam, a on sam uśmiechał się do mnie szeroko Lys: Skoro i ty tego chcesz. - wybałuszyłam oczy "Skoro i ty tego chcesz? Czyli, że Lys chce i... Że... Że... Że się mu podobam?" Nie ruszałam się jeszcze jakiś czas, dopóki nie oswoiłam się z tą wiadomością, że... Zostałam jego dziewczyną? My - jesteśmy teraz parą? O. Mój. Boże. Więc marzenia się jednak spełniają? Zaraz "ożyłam", czy też wybudziłam ze swoich myśli, i szeroko uśmiechnęłam się do Mojego Chłopaka. Uuuu, ale to dziwnie brzmi - mój chłopak - Lysander... Trochę tak staliśmy, patrząc sobie w oczy, ale niestety ta piękna, nieco romantyczna chwila, została nam perfidnie przerwana. Jakiś bezczelny typek przepychający się prze tłum ludzi, przeszedł obok nas, szturchając mnie mocno w ramię, przez co zachwiałam się i już miałam upaść, gdy w ostatniej chwili zostałam złapana. Lys: Chodź już, zaraz się zaczyna. - powiedział, nadal trzymając mnie za rękę, dzięki czemu zostałam uratowana przed pewnym kalectwem lub poważnym uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu przez uderzanie się o róg komody stojącej w holu, i wpatrując się w plecy tego typka, który się tak rozpychał. Nic: Oczywiście. - odparłam i ruszyliśmy, ale chłopak nie puścił mojej dłoni, i miałam nadzieję, że nie zamierza tego zrobić. W jego towarzystwie czułam się wspaniale, a dotyk jego ciepłej dłoni wywoływał u mnie dreszcze podniecenia. Lys zaprowadził mnie do czwartego rzędu, zajęliśmy środkowe miejsca. Obok chłopaka siedziała jakaś kobieta w średnim wieku, czy może staruszka? Na moje oko to miała z sześćdziesiąt pięć lat, więc chyba jednak staruszka. Moim sąsiadem był natomiast jakiś facet, jak mniemam w moim wieku, może o rok starszy, na pewno nie więcej. I nie przeszkadzałoby mi to w najmniejszym stopniu gdyby nie to, że już od pierwszych pięciu minut, od kiedy czekaliśmy na rozpoczęcie, nie przyłapałam go może z sześć razy, jak gapił się mi w dekolt. "No ja cie chrzanie, mogłaś to przewidzieć i nie oddawać tej ramoneski szatniarce uwzględniając to, że być może trafisz na takiego złamasa..." Pod moimi groźnymi spojrzeniami, gdy tak gapił się na mnie, odwracał głowę i uśmiechał przekornie, by po chwili, gdy znów go sobie odpuszczę, po raz kolejny zaglądać mi w sukienkę. Lys: Ej, co tak patrzysz się przez cały czas na tego gościa? Staję się zazdrosny. - szepnął mi, a ja odparłam głupio Nic: Zazdrosny? Niby czemu? Lys: Moja dziewczyna mnie ignoruje i wpatruje się w innego. Chyba nie powinienem się cieszyć, prawda? - zapytał smutno, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się; Tylko się ze mną droczył, widziałam to w jego oczach. - Jesteśmy ze sobą od niecałego kwadransa, a ty już... - teraz to wymówił to z wyraźnym rozbawieniem Nic: Nie gapiłabym się tak, gdyby nie to, że on cały czas lampi mi się w dekolt, zboczeniec jeden. - wypowiedziałam z wyraźnie wyczuwalnym rozdrażnieniem Mój towarzysz wychylił się do przodu i wylukał tego kolesia, spoglądając na niego groźnie. Lys: Zamieniamy się. - powiedział stanowczo Nic: Że co? Lys: Usiądę na twoje miejsce, a ty na moje. Myślę, że ta pani raczej nie będzie chciała rozebrać cię wzrokiem. - uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, a ja zaczerwieniłam lekko - Wstawaj. Przesiadłam się zgodnie z tym, co powiedział i usłyszałam jeszcze Lysa, który coś mówił, lecz nie było to skierowane do mnie. Lys: Jak tak bardzo lubisz obserwować innych, to bardzo proszę, możesz się na mnie patrzeć. Tylko wara od Nicoli. - warknął; Normalnie to go nie poznaję, zawsze taki powściągliwy, a teraz? Łał. Gostek uśmiechnął się z politowaniem, natomiast Lys, jak to Lys, zignorował go. Bardzo dobrze, cieszyłam się, że jest taki spokojny, nie byłam bowiem narażona na ciąganie się po jakichś szpitalach w razie, gdyby się z kimś pobił - bo by tego zwyczajnie nie zrobił. Aktorzy wyszli na scenę, a ja nie wiedziałam, jak wytrzymam te dwie i pół godziny. W dodatku, nawet gdybym nie wiem jak bardzo chciała zebrać się w sobie i postanowiła uważnie obejrzeć ten pokaz, nie potrafiłabym się skupić. Po pierwsze, obok mnie siedział Lys, a jego bliskość pobudzała moje zmysły, czułam motylki w brzuchu, kiedy był blisko mnie, tak jak teraz. Po drugie - nie mogłam przestać ekscytować się tym, że jesteśmy razem. Po prost nie było najmniejszych szans na to, bym z uwagą obejrzała "Anioły w Ameryce"... Jakoś wytrwałam. Chociaż naprawdę nie było łatwo. Kiedy tylko wyszliśmy z sali, chłopak od razu zapytał: Lys: Jak ci się podobało? Nic: Eee... No... Bardzo. Wiesz, uwielbiam teatry. - odparłam; A tak szczerze, to: nienawidziłam tych miejsc, nie oglądałam tego przedstawienia, i chodź podłapałam kilka dość ciekawych scen, dziękowałam Bogu, że to się już skończyło. Lys zaśmiał się, a ja spojrzałam na niego głupio z pytającą miną Lys: Trzeba było powiedzieć, że nie lubisz chodzić do teatrów, że wolałabyś pójść na przykład do kina. Przecież doskonale bym to zrozumiał. Nic: Ale to... Skąd wiesz? - skąd on to wie?! Lys: Myślisz, że nie zauważyłem, jak się nudzisz? Widziałem, jak prawie zasypiasz. - uśmiechnął się - A może mi powiesz, że tak nie było, co? "Serio? Aż tak to było widać?" Nic: Nie chciałam cię rozczarować... - spuściłam wzrok Lys: Mogłem się domyślić, lub chociaż zapytać cię o twoje zdanie. - popatrzyłam na niego przepraszająco - W takim razie, skoro teatr się nie udał, muszę cię zabrać jeszcze gdzieś. Nie możesz wspominać naszej pierwszej randki jako kompletną porażkę. - zadumał się - Może jesteś głodna? "Restauracja" - pierwsze co przyszło mi na myśl, w sumie to może być Nic: Szczerze, to kiszki mi marsza grają, po cynamonce w szkole nic nie jadłam. - przyznałam Lys: Poczekaj, zadzwonię po taksówkę, pojedziemy na chwilę do mnie, znaczy do mnie i do Leo, mieszkamy razem, a później zobaczysz. - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo Nic: Dla mnie spoko. Tylko powiedz mi, gdzie pojedziemy. - zapytałam czarująco Lys: Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Wyjął telefon i wybrał numer, a w czasie kiedy zamawiał taxi, wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Pięć minut, w trakcie których czekaliśmy na samochód, przegadaliśmy o nieważnych sprawach. Kiedy auto podjechało pod gmach, Lys podszedł do drzwi po prawej, otworzył je zapraszając mnie do środka, a potem przeszedł na lewo i wsiadł. Ruszyliśmy, jechaliśmy około piętnastu minut, aż zatrzymaliśmy się pod dużym domem. Chłopak polecił kierowcy zaczekać na nas, tak więc ten nie odjechał, tylko wyłączył silnik i rozsiadł się wygodniej. Szłam za Lysem po chodniku prowadzącym do wejścia i nie mogłam uwierzyć, że mieszka w takim cudownym miejscu. Dookoła były drzewa, a to dlatego, że budynek ten znajdował się na obrzeżach miasta, więc był i las. Podszedł do drzwi i od razu nacisnął klamkę, okazały się otwarte. Weszliśmy do środka, cicho przeszliśmy przez korytarz, Lys powiedział, że Leo może właśnie spać, bo pracował cały dzień i na pewno jest padnięty. Jak się później okazało, teraz również "pracował", tylko trochę inaczej... Usłyszeliśmy jakieś szepty i inne "dźwięki", a moja ciekawość jak zwykle zwyciężyła. Podczas gdy chłopak zdejmował buty, ja zajrzałam do salonu. I to co zobaczyłam: Roza leżąca na kanapie w, tylko, różowej koronkowej bieliźnie, oraz jej ukochanego w samego bokserkach, całującego dziewczynę po szyi i chyba właśnie rozpinającego jej stanik. Wybuchłam głośnym śmiechem. Przestraszone twarze tej gruchającej dwójki i nieprzytomny wzrok tego trzeciego były zwrócone w moją stronę. Lysander jak na zawołanie zjawił się w pomieszczeniu. Gołąbeczki jeszcze przez krótką chwilę spoglądali na nas zastygnięci w jednej pozycji (pozycji, ja nie mogę xD), ale zaraz chłopak oprzytomniał i chwycił koc, przykrywając nim swoją partnerkę, a sam usiadł na sofie. Nic: Upsss... Nie chcieliśmy wam przeszkadzać. - myślałam, że zaraz wybuchnę ze śmiechu, zresztą tak jak mój chłopak Lys: Widzę, że nic tu po nas. Dobra, zaraz się zwijamy tylko muszę coś spakować i nas nie ma, będziecie mogli dokończyć to, co zaczęliście. - powiedział rozbawiony, a ja nie wytrzymałam i parsknęłam gromkim śmiechem, po raz drugi Roza jakby się się w końcu ocknęła, zerwała z kanapy, i z prędkością światła przebyła drogę od salonu do, jak się domyślałam, łazienki i natychmiast się w niej zamknęła. Natomiast ja, sam na sam z Leo, bowiem Lys poszedł do kuchni, miałam z nim szansę porozmawiać, poznać go. Ale tak w ogóle, to po co Lys poszedł do kuchni? Chce zrobić kolację? Przecież przed domem czeka taksówkarz. Restauracja? Przecież poszedł do kuchni... Nieważne. Nic: Cześć. Jestem Nicola, uczę się z Rozalią w klasie. - podeszłam z uśmiechem do siedzącego chłopaka z uśmiechem i wyciągniętą ręką Ten wstał i również się do mnie uśmiechnął, podając mi dłoń. Leo: A ja jestem Leo. Bardzo mi miło. Rozalia dużo mi o tobie wspominała. Nic: Mam nadzieję, że tylko dobre rzeczy. Leo: Oczywiście, że tak. Bardzo się cieszę, że mogę cię poznać. W tej chwili usłyszałam chichot, więc odwróciłam się w stronę głosu i zobaczyłam Lysa. Lys: Wiecie, jak wyglądacie? Stoisz przed moją dziewczyną w samych bokserkach i rozmawiasz z nią o Rozalii - dalej się chechrał; No tak, Leo tylko w majtkach, a ja przyszłam się mu przedstawić, to musiało być zabawne. Leo: Słucham? Twoją dziewczyną? To znaczy... Lys: Przepraszam, bracie, ale trochę się spieszymy, później odpowiem na wszystkie twoje pytania. - podszedł do mnie i chwycił za rękę, prowadząc potem w stronę wyjścia; Założył buty i tuż przy wejściu odwrócił się i krzyknął: Lys: Możesz już zawołać Rozę, niech wychodzi już z tej łazienki, macie wolną chatę. Wracam gdzieś koło dwudziestej trzeciej, więc do tej pory macie czas dla siebie! "Wraca o dwudziestej trzeciej? Jest dopiero dwudziesta, więc zabiera mnie gdzieś na trzy godziny?" - ciekawość nie dawała mi spokoju Wsiedliśmy do czekającej na nas taksówki. Chłopak podał kierowcy jakiś adres, nie miałam pojęcia, gdzie to jest, ani co tam jest. No co ja na to poradzę, przecież dopiero kilka dni temu się przeprowadziłam, skąd mam od razu kojarzyć wszystkie nazwy, nie? Droga mijała nam w ogólnej ciszy, nie licząc mojego ciągłego jęczenia i próśb, żeby mi cokolwiek wyjawił. Ciekawość nie dawała mi spokoju, ale po chwili trochę się przestraszyłam. A to dlatego, że właśnie wyjeżdżaliśmy z miasta, a na dodatek wokół rozciągał się las. Po co jedziemy do lasu? Teraz to serio się przeraziłam. Nic: Lysander, g-gdzie my je-jedziemy? - zapytałam drżącym głosem, i odsunęłam się od niego niepostrzeżenie; Ten spojrzał na mnie z niepokojem i troską w oczach. Lys: Ty... Nicola, chyba nie myślisz, że chcę ci coś zrobić? - spojrzał na mnie niedowierzająco; Co ja mu miałam powiedzieć? "Dokładnie, boję się, że chcesz mnie zabić i zakopać w tym lesie"?! Przecież to niedorzeczne! "Nicola, halo, to Lysander, a nie jakiś psychol, który zwabia przypadkowe dziewczyny w pułapką i je morduje, ogarnij się!" Nic: N-nie, to znaczy... Nie o to mi chodziło... - spuściłam głowę, teraz to było mi na maksa głupio, że przez chwilę podejrzewałam go o takie coś; Ze mną chyba naprawdę jest coś nie tak, skoro wyobrażam sobie, że własny chłopak chciałby mi wyrządzić krzywdę. Mój towarzysz zrobił smutną minę. Nie dziwię mu się, żeby on mi takie cyrki odstawiał, to byłabym mega wkurzona. Zjechaliśmy z drogi głównej, i teraz poruszaliśmy się po piaskowej szosie. Nic: To powiesz mi chociaż, za ile będziemy na miejscu? - chciałam jakoś przerwać tą ciszę i rozluźnić ciężką atmosferę, jaką wyrobiłam, i zejść na neutralny temat Lys: Właściwie to już jesteśmy. - uśmiechnął się i najwyraźniej już zapomniał o wszystkim; Chyba na prawdę ma jakiej problemy z pamięcią, ale w tym przypadku to chyba i lepiej. Auto zatrzymało się nagle, a ja natychmiast skierowałam swój wzrok na szybę. Oceniłam, że jesteśmy na poboczu, a dalej jest tylko długa szosa. Co my tu będziemy robić? Nie zorientowałam się nawet, jak Lysander podaje kasę taksówkarzowi, a potem wychodzi i otwiera drzwi, pomagając mi wysiąść. Kiedy stałam już na ziemi, mężczyzna również wyszedł, i teraz właśnie wyjmował coś z bagażnika. Podał Lysandrowi jakiś koszyk, a potem z powrotem skierował się do środka pojazdu. Tak: Życzę miłego wieczoru. - uśmiechnął się - Do zobaczenia. - wsiadł i zamknął drzwi Nic/Lys: Do widzenia. Samochód odjechał, a my zostaliśmy sami. No chyba, że wlicza się jeszcze koszyk, tylko po co on go wziął? Lys: Chodź, pokażę ci ładne miejsce. - posłał mi przepiękny uśmiech i złapał mnie za rękę; Ruszyliśmy chodnikiem. Nic: Co to jest? - zapytałam, mając na myśli koszyk w jego drugiej ręce Lys: To jest kosz, skarbie. - powiedział rozbawiony "Skarbie?! On naprawdę to powiedział? O ja, jak słodko..." Nic: Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. - zatrzymałam się i stanęłam przed nim, robiąc maślane oczka Tak jak myślałam, nie mógł im się oprzeć. Lys: Mówiłaś, że jesteś głodna. Robimy piknik. - po raz kolejny złapał mnie za dłoń i pociągnął za sobą Nic: Piknik? - mistrzyni zadawania durnych pytań, to właśnie ja Nic nie powiedział, tylko nadal szedł prosto, a ja w końcu przestałam się go wypytywać i ględzić, podążałam więc obok niego do czasu, aż mi oznajmił, że jesteśmy na miejscu. A była to, można powiedzieć duża polana. Widziałam wygasłe ognisko, przy które leżał duży pień drzewa, zapewne służący jako ławka. Lys: W tym miejscu często są imprezy. Wiesz, w weekendy po szkole, spotykamy się tutaj i robimy małą potańcówkę przy ognisku. Nic: Taka jakby dyskoteka pod gwiazdami na świeżym powietrzu? - potaknął - Powiedziałeś, że się spotykacie, ile osób tu przychodzi? - zapytałam, siadając właśnie na "ławce" Lys: Zależy jak kiedy. Każdy kto może, wpada. Wcześniej urządzaliśmy balangi co tydzień, ale teraz jakoś rzadziej. Właściwie, to już nie było od jakiegoś czasu takiej naszej zabawy. - zamyślił się - Dawno nikogo tu nie było, ale mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj też nikt nam nie przeszkodzi. - posłał mi czarujący uśmiech Nic: Oby. - odpowiedziałam; Cieszyłam się normalnie jak głupia, że wymyślił dla mnie coś tak romantycznego. Chłopak wyjął z kosza koc piknikowy, rozesłał go, a potem rozstawił na nim żarcie. A dokładniej było to trochę owoców, takich jak jabłka, winogrona i truskawki. Truskawki, mmm... Dalej były jakieś kanapeczki, właściwie tyle. Nadal siedziałam na pniu, więc Lysander dosiadł się do mnie. Lys: Może jeszcze uda mi się uratować naszą randkę i nie będzie to dla ciebie najgorszy dzień w życiu. - powiedział z nadzieją Nic: No nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że jednak to będzie najbardziej nieudana randka. Spojrzał na mnie trochę smutno i przepraszająco, a ja od razu się uśmiechnęłam. Nic: Żartuję, głuptasie. - spojrzał na mnie natychmiast Stanęłam na pniu na kolanach i przybliżyłam się do niego. "Raz kozie śmierć, Nic, najwyżej cię odepchnie." Z taką myślą, po chwili wskoczyłam mu na kolana i przytuliłam lekko do niego. Nic: To najbardziej romantyczna rzecz, jaką zrobił dla mnie chłopak. Uwierz mi. - popatrzyłam na niego poważnie - Pierwszy raz ktoś zabrał mnie na piknik pod gołym niebem, pod gwiazdami. Jesteś wspaniały, naprawdę. - na te słowa uśmiechnął się, ale ja nie chciałam dłużej czekać, dlatego schyliłam się tak, że nasze oczy były na jednej wysokości; Patrzyliśmy przez chwilę na siebie, aż w końcu zebrałam się w sobie i przybliżyłam do niego jeszcze bardziej. Nasze wargi lekko się musnęły, ale ja poczułam w sobie tyle szczęścia, że myślałam, że eksploduję. Po chwili nasz pocałunek stał się namiętniejszy, oplotłam szyję Lysa, a on położył swoje ręce na moich biodrach. Trwaliśmy tak chyba kilka minut, nim nacieszyliśmy się naszym pierwszym, prawdziwym pocałunkiem, nie licząc oczywiście tamtego krótkiego w szkole. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie, posyłając nawzajem radosne uśmiechy. Lys: Jesteś głodna? Nic: Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Cmoknęłam go szybko w usta i chciałam rzucić się na kanapki, bo potwornie chciało mi się jeść. Jednak nic z mojego zamiaru nie wyszło, bo po raz kolejny zaczęliśmy się całować. Tym razem powoli, spokojnie i bardzo, bardzo namiętnie... Kiedy z ociąganiem się od niego odsunęłam, nie powstrzymałam się, zeskoczyłam z jego kolan i natychmiast dorwałam jedną z tych pyszności. Trafił mi się sandwich z szynką, sałatą i pomidorem, ale właściwie było mi zupełnie obojętne, jaka jest jego zawartość, bo sama myśl o zjedzeniu w końcu czegoś, była dla mnie rajem. Pochłonęłam pierwszą kanapkę w pół minuty i natychmiast wyjęłam drugą, którą tym razem się delektowałam, bo zjadłam ją dopiero w minutę. Trzecią w kolejne sześćdziesiąt sekund, a gdy już łapałam za czwartą, zobaczyłam przerażoną minę mojego chłopaka. Roześmiałam się, co nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Zawartością mojej buzi, czyli już częściowo przeżutą kanapką, został opluty Lys, i teraz siedział z upaćkaną kurtką. Kiedy wreszcie się ogarnęłam, zrobiło mi się potwornie głupio. Spojrzałam na niego. Lys: Nie daruję ci tego. - szepnął groźnie, ale w jego oczach widziałam wesołe iskierki, czyli tylko się ze mną drażnił; Chłopak wyjął chusteczkę i wyczyścił swój strój, przynajmniej na tyle, ile mógł, a ja znowu zaczęłam się śmiać. Chociaż lepiej byłoby, gdybym rzuciła się do ucieczki, bo właśnie w tym momencie mój towarzysz poderwał się z "ławki" i zaczął pościg. Dobrze, że mam dobry refleks, ponieważ zdążyłam się zerwać i biec ile sił w nogach, żeby mnie nie dogonił. Śmiałam się przy tym jak nienormalna, ale było mi tak dobrze, wesoło... W końcu, po kilku dobrych minutach sprintu, zaczęłam zwalnia, bo nie miałam już sił. I właśnie wtedy dopadł mnie Lys. Przewrócił na ziemię i przycisnął do niej swoim ciałem. Zaczęłam się chechrać, ale po chwili odparłam: Nic: Lys, nie mogę oddychać, zaraz się uduszę! - stęknęłam, ale dalej chciało mi się śmiać Lys: I bardzo dobrze, będziesz miała nauczkę. - odpowiedział rozbawiony Nic: Więc to jednak prawda, że przywiozłeś mnie tutaj, żeby mnie zabić przez uduszenie? Lys: Co najwyżej przez zacałowanie na śmierć. - w tej samej chwili podniósł się trochę, by nie ciążył tak na moim ciele, i wpił w usta; Wykorzystując moment, przewróciłam go na drugi bok, wyrwałam mu się i znów zaczęłam uciekać. Obejrzałam się, chłopak leżał nadal na ziemi nie wiedząc, jak się od niego uwolniłam, ale zaraz wstał i po raz drugi zaczął za mną biec. Tym razem się nie dałam i pewnie by mnie nie dogonił, żebym tylko nie miała takiego pecha. Zaplątałam się we własnych nogach, i niemal natychmiast leżałam na trawie, jęcząc z bólu. Lysander zaraz do mnie podbiegł i pochylił nade mną. Poczułam, jak mnie unosi. Lys: Niezdara. - stwierdził - Obdarłaś sobie całe kolana, krew ci leci, a my nie mamy żadnych plastrów. Musimy wrócić do domu. - westchnął Nic: Nie! - krzyknęłam głośno - Jeśli teraz stąd odjedziemy, strzelam na ciebie focha. Na zawsze. - powiedziałam groźnie - Jeżeli chcesz, żeby to spotkanie na długo zapadło mi w pamięć, lepiej się stąd nie ruszaj. Dam radę, przecież nie umieram, prawda? - uśmiechnęliśmy się Lys: Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało. - powiedział skruszonym głosikiem Nic: Ojej, już się tak nie podlizuj, tylko lepiej zanieś mnie z powrotem, muszę coś zjeść. - spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, ale się nie zatrzymał - No co? Nic nie jadłam od rana. Trzy kanapki po takim dniu, to pikuś. Doszliśmy, a właściwie to Lys doszedł (xD), bo ja całą tą krótką drogę, leżałam w jego szerokich ramionach. Posadził mnie na "ławce" i podał mi jabłko, a ja od razu się w nie wgryzłam. Kiedy już trochę przeżułam, postanowiłam dowiedzieć się o nim trochę, w sumie to praktycznie nic o nim nie wiedziałam. Nic: Opowiedz mi coś o sobie. - spojrzał na mnie - O rodzicach na przykład. Czemu nie mieszkasz z nimi? - zapytałam ciekawsko, popatrzył na mnie trochę dziwnie, ale zaraz mi odpowiedział. Lys: No dobra. Powiem ci, co chcesz wiedzieć. Jak już wiesz, mieszkam z bratem, zresztą jak już już dzisiaj zauważyłaś. - zaśmialiśmy się krótko razem mając na myśli scenkę Roza-Leo - Moi rodzice mieszkają na wsi. Zajmują się rolnictwem, uprawiają ziemię. Kiedyś, jak byliśmy mali, oczywiście z nimi mieszkaliśmy. Ale kiedy Leo skończył osiemnastkę, przeprowadził się tu, a niedługo po tym, za zgodą rodziców, też się do niego przeniosłem. Nie chciałem ich tam tak samych zostawić, miałem wyrzuty sumienia, że nie będą mieli nikogo do pomocy, gdyby jej potrzebowali. Ale z drugiej strony, jak nie patrzeć, w mieście więcej się dzieje, w szkole wyższy poziom, więcej ludzi, znajomych. Nic: Rozumiem. Jeździsz czasem do rodziców na wieś? Lys: Pewnie, że tak. Nawet często. - umilkł na moment - Nie martw się, niedługo cię ze sobą zabiorę, żeby przedstawić im moją nową dziewczynę. - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko Nic: Nie wątpię. - posłałam mu ciepły uśmiech Lys: Kiedyś, kilkanaście lat temu, kiedy nawet się jeszcze nie urodziłem prowadzili agroturystykę, ale po jakimś czasie zaczęło to przynosić więcej strat, niż zysków, więc postanowili z tym skończyć i całkowicie poddali się pracy na roli. Bardzo się do tego przywiązali, uwielbiają to zajęcie. - powiedział zamyślony Westchnęłam, co nie umknęło jego uwadze. Lys: Powiedziałabyś mi, co się dzieje u... U ciebie? Ostatnio dziwnie zareagowałaś, kiedy spytałem o twoich rodziców. Kastiel też mi coś tam wspominał, że zdenerwowałaś się, gdy chciał o tym pogadać. Nic: No, no dobra. - spojrzałam na niego smutno; Mimo, że pogodziłam się z myślą, że moja matka mnie nie kocha i nie interesuje się moim losem, o ojcu nawet nie wspominając, zawsze na tą myśl w moich oczach pojawiały się łzy, a na twarzy smutek. Nic: Od czego by tu zacząć? - wzięłam głęboki wdech, a chłopak popatrzył na mnie z zaciekawieniem i niepokojem zarazem - Kiedy byłam mała, miałam może trzy latka, do czterech maksymalnie, wszystko było w porządku. Pamiętam jak chodziliśmy razem na spacery, place zabaw. Zjeżdżałam razem z nimi na zjeżdżalni, zawsze, gdy tam chodziliśmy, biegłyśmy z mamą na karuzelę, a tata kręcił nas szybko, śmiałyśmy się do rozpuku. Później zmęczeni chodziliśmy na lody, przechadzaliśmy się po parku. Wieczorem kładli mnie razem spać, wspólnie czytali książki na dobranoc, opowiadali mi bajki. Prowadzali do przedszkola dla czterolatków, kupowali mi co rusz nowe zabawki. Dziwne, ale nigdy nie lubiłam bawić się lalkami, dużo bardziej wolałam samochody. Budowałam z tatą wieże z klocków, a potem razem je burzyliśmy, a mama śmiała się razem z nami z naszych wygłupów. - uśmiechnęłam się przez łzy, które, niestety, właśnie lały się po moich policzkach; Widziałam, że chłopak chce mnie przytulić, ale pokręciłam głową, wtedy rozkleiłabym się na całego, a chciałam jak najszybciej zakończyć tą opowieść. - Wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać, kiedy miałam mniej więcej pięć lat. Tata popadł w alkoholizm. Sprowadzał do domu swoich kumpli i razem chlali aż do rana. Matka siedziała ze mną w pokoju, ale po jakimś czasie wciągnął w alkoholizm i ją. Wysyłali mnie do Titi na całe dnie, żeby mieć spokój po całonocnej balandze, i leczeniu kaca. A jak cioci nie było w domu, a mną nie miał się kto zająć, zamykał mnie w pokoju na klucz i nie wypuszczał z niego aż do skończenia się imprezy. - zauważyłam w oczach Lysa współczucie - Ale to i tak nie jest najgorsze. On stał się jakimś potworem. Maltretował, katował mnie. Tłukł, dusił, wyzywał. Kilka razy wylądowałam przez niego nawet w szpitalu. Za którymś razem sąsiadka zadzwoniła po policję, rozpoczęli śledztwo. Zabrali mnie od nich, mieszkałam w rodzinie zastępczej. Potem zaopiekowała się mną babcia. A potem, po jej śmierci... - wspomnienia babci... tego było za dużo, nie wytrzymałam, i się rozpłakałam; Szlochałam trochę na ramieniu chłopaka, po czym powoli zaczęłam się uspokajać - Po jej śmierci przyjechałam tu, do Titi. Moim rodzicom odebrali prawa do opieki nade mną. Nie, teraz to już nie są moi rodzice. Nienawidzę ich szczerze całym sercem, a rodziców się nie nienawidzi. Rodziców się kocha, a skoro ich nie kocham... - umilkłam Nie byłam w stanie dopowiedzieć jeszcze czegokolwiek. Lys: Przykro mi... - przytulił mnie; Słyszałam bicie jego serce i czułam, że płakał razem ze mną - gdzieś tam w środku - Przepraszam, że pytałem, ja... Nie powinienem był tak się wypytywać, mogłem domyślić się, że to dla ciebie takie trudne... Nic: W porządku. Ja też ciekawiłam się, co u ciebie, jak się dogadujesz z rodzicami. - uśmiechnęłam się smutno przez łzy Po kilku minutach użalania się, dobry humor znów do mnie powrócił i zapomniałam już o wszystkim, co mnie trapiło. A głównie dlatego, że Lys chcąc mnie pocieszyć, zaczął opowiadać kawały. Nie były śmieszne, lecz chłopak najwyraźniej sądził inaczej, ale widząc jego roześmianą, wesołą twarzyczkę, nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Potem zaczął podrzucać grona winogron i łapał je w locie. Chociaż nie, ani razu nie złapał, przez co padałam ze śmiechu widząc jego zaciętą minę, a on chyba się na mnie obraził. Nie na długo, bo już po chwili leżeliśmy na kocu, gdzie jeszcze niedawno stał koszyk z żarełkiem, i patrzyliśmy w gwiazdy. Pokazywał mi kolejne gwiazdozbiory, i nawet jeśli nigdy w życiu nie interesowałam się i nie oglądałam wieczornego nieba z takim skupieniem, teraz było zupełnie inaczej. Mówił takim ciepłym, cichym głosem, wokół drzewa, my na łonie natury. Było tak romantycznie... Ale oczywiście co dobre, szybko się kończy. Więc po około godzinie mieliśmy już zamówioną taksówkę, jednak z innej korporacji. W sumie, to trochę się nam wydłużyło. Była 23:40, jak powiedział Lysander, a miał przecież wrócić o dwudziestej trzeciej. Ale nieważne. Grunt, że nam się udało. Najlepszy dzień w moim życiu? Oto on... Zajechaliśmy pod mój dom po kilkunastu minutach, zatrzymaliśmy się. Cały czas nie mogłam zapomnieć tego wzroku taksówkarza, który gapił się nas podejrzanie. Pewnie zapadał w głowę, co myśmy tam robili w tym lesie. Oj, niegrzeczny chłopczyk... Lys: Jesteśmy na miejscu. - rzekł z uśmiechem - Podprowadzić cię? Nic: Ależ nie, nie trzeba. Zmykaj do domu, Leo będzie się czepiał. Lys: Leo? Pewnie nawet nie zauważył, że się spóźniam, o ile oczywiście Rozalia nadal u nas jest. - zaśmiałam się - Na pewno sobie poradzisz? "Jaki on jest słodki..." - pomyślałam tylko Nic: Lys, to przecież tylko kilka kroków. Dam sobie radę, uwierz mi. - rozczulała mnie jego troska Otworzyłam drzwi, całując go krótko. Nic: Dziękuję za wspaniały dzień. To był mój najlepszy wypad od dłuższego czasu, a właściwie chyba najlepszy. Dziękuję bardzo. Lys: Nie masz za co dziękować. To przeze mnie siedziałaś dwie godziny w tym teatrze, zanudzona na śmierć. - uśmiechnął się, a ja zachichotałam Wyszłam. Kierowca był chyba w siódmym niebie sądząc po jego westchnieniu ulgi na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi auta. Jeszcze trochę, a pewnie by się zrzygał z tej słodyczy. Kiedy pojazd odjeżdżał, pomachałam do chłopaka i widziałam przez szybę, że ten odmachuje. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i uśmiechnęłam. Ale po chwili mina mi zrzedła. Czeka mnie długie kazanie o tym, jak to ciocia bardzo się o mnie martwiła, albo w najgorszym wypadku dostanę szlaban. Ale może jednak jakoś przemknę się niezauważona przez ciocię? A może już śpi, więc wmówię jej, że wróciłam wcześnie, przed dziesiątą? Z takim też nastawieniem weszłam do domu. Zdjęłam kurtkę, buty, i skierowałam się do kuchni,by coś przekąsić przed snem. Mało co się nie wywróciłam, gdy przechodziwszy obok salonu, usłyszałam srogi głos: Titi: Gdzie byłaś? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że martwiłam się o ciebie? Drugi raz z rzędu przychodzisz późno do domu. Nie zdziw się, jeśli kiedyś zostaniesz zgarnięta przez policję po tym, jak zgłoszę twoje zaginięcie albo porwanie. - moje przypuszczenia jak na nieszczęście się sprawdziły Nic: Ja... Wiem, ze się martwiłaś, przepraszam. - w tej chwili wyciągnęłam z torby telefon, i jak się faktycznie okazało, dwanaście nieodebranych połączeń od ciotki - Przepraszam, byłam z chłopakiem... - jak zwykle nie było mi dane dokończyć Titi: Z chłopakiem? - teraz to była nie zła, a podejrzliwa Nic: No, tak. Z Lysandrem. Moim chłopakiem. Zaproponował mi pójście na "Anioły w Ameryce". Titi: Zaprosił cię do kina? Odchrząknęłam. Nic: Do teatru. A kiedy się zorientował, że nudziłam się tam cały czas, zawiózł mnie do lasu... - znowu to samo Titi: Do lasu?! - wykrzyknęła; Ta też pewnie wyobrażała sobie, co tam robiliśmy Nic: Pojechaliśmy na polanę, zrobiliśmy mały piknik. - powiedziałam spokojnie Pogadałyśmy chwilę, ciocia oczywiście musiała dostrzec razy na moich kolanach i nie omieszkała puścić tego wolno. Kazała wszystko opowiedzieć, chociaż było grubo po północy. Kiedy już zbierałam się na górę, kobieta odezwała się. "Heloł, jestem śpiąca, może dałabyś mi w końcu trochę spokoju, co?" Titi: Nicol, ja, ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć. A właściwie powiedzieć i zapytać się. "No błagam, streszczaj się, bo zaraz tu zasnę na stojąco." Titi: Masz jutro może czas po południu, po szkole? Bo chciałam ci kogoś przedstawić... To znaczy, robię kolację i chciałabym, bardzo by mi zależało, , gdybyś znalazła czas, żeby posiedzieć z nami... - powiedziała cicho Stanęłam jak wryta. Nic: Ale... Kogo? To znaczy, kto przychodzi? Titi: Nie ważne. To znaczy ważne, ale... No dobra. - odparła widząc moją lekko zniecierpliwioną minę - Od pół roku jestem w związku. Z Shonem. Nic: Z tym, z którym prowadzisz biuro, tak? Titi: Niezupełnie... - oł szit; Przyprowadzi jakiej spruchniałego, zgrzybiałego dziada i będę musiała z nim siedzieć przy jednym stole? Byłam niechętnie nastawiona do tego pomysłu. Spędzenie całego wieczoru z jakimś nieznanym mi gościem niezbyt mi się podobało. Poza tym, taka rodzinna atmosferka nie była w moim stylu. Już dawno się odzwyczaiłam, więc nie chciałam do tego wracać. Ale co miałam powiedzieć? "Niestety Titi, nie mam zamiaru sprawić ci przyjemności i nie pojawię się na tej kolacji, bo nie lubię takiego przyjaznego nastroju."? Eh... Nic: W porządku, będę. O której godzinie? Titi: Myślałam o siedemnastej. Co ty na to? Nic: Dla mnie pasi. - rzuciłam i skierowałam się na schody, jednak przeszedł mi apetyt na cokolwiek i chciałam już tylko walnąć się do łóżka - Dobranoc. - rzuciłam na odchodnym Właśnie przeszłam przez pierwsze stopnie, gdy zatrzymał mnie głos cioci: Titi: Nicol, poczekaj chwilkę! Zapomniałam, że dzisiaj przyszedł listonosz. Oprócz jakichś tam rachunków, przyniósł też coś do ciebie. - oznajmiła spokojnie, po czym podeszła do stolika, na którym leżał stosik kartek. Wygrzebała jedną ze środka i podała mi ją, kiedy podeszłam z wyciągniętą ręką. Wzięłam od niej polecony i przeszłam do sąsiedniego pokoju, którym okazała się być kuchnia. Ciocia przyszła za mną, zapewne ciekawa, kto i po co do mnie pisze. Spojrzałam na informacje o adresacie: Bianka Stivens. Odruchowo się wzdrygnęłam. Nie chciałam czytać tego, co jest w środku, miałam do niej tak duży żal... Moja mama... Jednak kiedy odkładałam list na blat kuchenny, zobaczyłam na odwrocie jakiś tekst. Mimo, że nie chciałam w ogóle na to patrzeć, coś w środku było tak ciekawe, że się nie powstrzymałam. Czytając, domyśliłam się, że napisała ten "wstęp" na kopercie, bo wiedziała, że i tak go nie przeczytam... "Nicol, domyślam się, że nie zamierzasz przeczytać tego listu i rozumiem cię - nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic wspól "Nicol, domyślam się, że nie zamierzasz przeczytać tego listu i rozumiem cię - nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Jednak mam prośbę: proszę, przeczytaj go mimo wszystko, to bardzo ważne. Dotyczy tylko i wyłącznie ciebie. Wiem, że powinnam powiedzieć ci dużo wcześniej, ale nie miałam wystarczająco dużo odwagi... Błagam cię, nie ignoruj tego listu, na prawdę nie chcę cię dłużej okłamywać..." Czy byłam ciekawa, co do mnie napisała? Co to za ważna sprawa nie wymagająca zwłoki? Pewnie, że byłam. To oczywiste. Zachodziłam w głowę, co też takiego chciała mi przekazać, ale odsunęłam od siebie tę myśl. Nie potrafiłam jej wybaczyć, przynajmniej na chwilę obecną, dlatego nie chciałam słuchać jej tłumaczeń, wyjaśnień i innych takich bzdetów. Po prostu - nie chciałam mieć z nią jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. Teraz. Może kiedyś się to zmieni, może jeszcze się dogadamy? Nie wiem. I nie chcę teraz o tym rozmyślać, zastanawiać się nad tym, nie mam siły. Jakoś opanowałam i zdusiłam w sobie przeważającą chęć do zajrzenia w kopertę, chodź przyszło mi to bardzo ciężko. Właśnie w tej chwili całe to zainteresowanie ze mnie odpłynęło, a jego miejsce wypełniła złość i wściekłość. No bo w końcu jakby trochę się zastanowić - jak ona w ogóle ma prawo się do mnie odzywać i przepraszać po tym, co musiałam przez nią wycierpieć? Czułam, że Titi z niepokojem obserwuje moją wewnętrzną walkę z samą sobą. Po moich co rusz zmieniających się minach, takich jak złość, smutek, ciekawość, żal i znów gniew, nie można było nic wywnioskować. Ale teraz mnie to nie obchodziło. Nie dbałam o to. W tej chwili liczyłam się tylko ja. A może jednak przezwyciężyć honor i jednak najzwyczajniej w świecie zajrzeć do listu? Nie!!! Nie mogę tego zrobić! Nie chcę! Podeszłam szybkim krokiem do kosza i z bulgoczącą we mnie furią, z całej siły cisnęłam kopertą do śmietnika. Odwróciłam się i wsparłam łokciami o blat kuchenny, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Nie mogę płakać. Nie mogę... Zresztą z jakiego niby powodu miałabym? Nic się nie przecież nie stało. Zerwałam się w jednej chwili na równe nogi i niemalże biegiem skierowałam się na schody. Kiedy właśnie stanęłam na pierwszym stopniu, ściskając z nerwów barierkę, odezwała się ciocia. Titi: Ej, Nicola, poczekaj! Co się dzieje? Przecież nawet go nie otworzyłaś! - krzyknęła jakby bała się, że z tych emocji wcale a wcale jej nie słucham. A tak właśnie było. Nic: Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, kto i co do mnie napisał, proszę bardzo, możesz sobie wziąć ten durny list! Tylko nie pokazuj mi już go więcej na oczy! Nie chcę więcej widzieć od niej żadnych listów, więc gdy jeszcze coś przyjdzie, od razu możesz to wyrzucić, rozumiesz?! - krzyknęłam pod wpływem nadal napływającej wściekłości. Zauważyłam jeszcze tylko zasmuconą minę Titi. Teraz żałowałam tego, co do niej powiedziałam. Ale nie dałabym rady podejść do niej i przeprosić za swoje zachowanie. Wbiegłam do pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami. Rzuciłam się na łóżko. Zaczęłam szlochać. Tylko właśnie, dlaczego ja płaczę? Po chwili znałam już odpowiedź. Do tej pory pogodziłam się z wszystkimi trudnościami, jakimi zostałam obarczona. A po przeczytaniu tego wstępu nie mogłam powstrzymać napływających do mojej wyobraźni obrazów: Ja siedząca z rodzicami na ławce w parku, kiedy jemy lody... Oglądamy wspólnie wieczorynkę, czyli Smerfy, śpiewamy razem piosenkę: "Hej dzieci, jeśli chcecie, zobaczyć Smerfów las, przed ekran dziś zapraszam was!(...)", wygłupiając się i śmiejąc się bez przerwy... Zabierają mnie do zoo i karmimy tam antylopy... Robimy z mamą babeczki. No dobra, może ona robi, a ja przeszkadzam, ale to już coś... Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Wszystkie wspomnienia wezbrały we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Skuliłam się i po chwili głośnego płaczu, zasnęłam z nerwów... *** Kiedy tylko się obudziłam, od razu zerknęłam na zegarek 6:20. O ja, na ósmą d szkoły, czyli że trzeba wstawać. Przez chwilę prowadziłam ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę czy poleżeć jeszcze trochę, czy jednak się podnieść. Dosłownie zwlekłam się z łóżka, przeciągając się i ziewając szeroko. Podeszłam do szafy z przymrużonymi nadal powiekami, wyciągnęłam jakieś pierwsze lepsze ciuszki i weszłam do łazienki. Wzięłam zimy prysznic, który dobrze mi zrobił jeśli chodzi o mój nastrój. Przebrałam się, po czym z powrotem znalazłam się w pokoju. Usiadłam przed toaletką, uczesałam się w warkocza na boku, lekko się umalowałam. Sprawdziłam godzinę - 6:45. Zdążę jeszcze coś zjeść. I muszę przeprosić ciocię. Z takim też nastawieniem zeszłam na dół. W odpowiednim momencie, bowiem kobieta właśnie zbierała się do wyjścia. Nic: Titi - zaczęłam - możesz chwilę poczekać? - zapytałam niepewnie; Na pewno była na mnie wściekła. Titi: O co chodzi? - odwróciła się, ale zostałam zbita z tropu; Uśmiechała się. Nic: To znaczy... Ja, chciałam cię przeprosić. Za wczoraj. Bo wiesz... Zdenerwowałam się strasznie, nie mogłam się opanować. Ale teraz jest mi strasznie głupio, że wyładowałam na tobie całą tą złość... - powiedziałam skruszona Titi: Skarbie, przecież ja się na ciebie nie gniewam. Wiem, że byłaś wściekła. Ale w porządku, nic się nie stało. Nie wiedziałam, że aż tak się wkurzysz. Tylko... Nie myśl, że czytałam co jest w środku. Nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi, ale to pewnie bardzo ważne, skoro Bianka do ciebie napisała, kochanie. Ma świadomość, że nie chcesz jej słuchać, i tak dalej, ale jestem też pewna, że to, co napisała, ma duże znaczenie. Nic: Titi, ja nie chciałam tego czytać. Nie teraz, bo... jeszcze nie jestem gotowa na konfrontację z nią, tak samo jak nie jestem w stanie przeczytać tego... Na razie. Titi: Wiem. Dlatego właśnie wyjęłam ten list z kosza (O Boże... Titi śmieciara xD). Kiedy będziesz już zdecydowana, powiedz mi, a go wygrzebię, okej? W odpowiedzi tylko się do niej uśmiechnęłam. Przytuliłam ją. Tak bardzo chciałam, żeby to ona była moją mamą... Titi: Dobra, muszę spadać. Praca... - wywróciła oczami - To co, o siedemnastej? Nic: O siedemnastej. - uśmiechnęłam się; Cioci najwyraźniej bardzo zależało na tym, bym go poznała i dobrze dogadała, a ja nie chciałam jej rozczarować. Po zjedzeniu śniadania, na co składała się sałatka warzywna, postanowiłam wychodzić. Niby dopiero 7:15, ale co tam. Na dworzu wiał chłodny, porywisty wiatr, dlatego przyszłam do szkoły trzęsąc się z zimna. Kiedy tylko przekroczyłam tylko przekroczyłam ogrodzenie, dopadła mnie Rozalia. Roz: Hej Nicola! - wykrzyknęła uradowana, podbiegając do mnie Nic: O, hej. Co się dzieje, że tak krzyczysz? Roz: No, w sumie to nic. Ale muszę z tobą pogadać. - spuściła wzrok Nic: Słucham? Co to za ważna sprawa? Roz: Bo... Chodzi o wczoraj... Eee, jak przyszłaś z Lysandrem do domu, i... No wiesz, widziałaś minie z Leo... - zarumieniła się Nic: Ach, o to chodzi. - zaśmiałam się - W porządku. Nie było tematu, nic nie widziałam. - widziałam, że nie jest za bardzo przekonana - Każdemu mogło się zdarzyć. - dusiłam w sobie śmiech, bo nie chciałam jeszcze bardziej zdołować Rozalii Roz: Czyli zapominamy? Nic: O czym? Nie wiem o co chodzi. - uśmiechnęłyśmy się do siebie Roz: Dobra, więc w takim razie sprawa załatwiona. Jedna sprawa. A teraz czas na drugą. - powiedziała szatańsko - Gdy wyszliście z mieszkania, Leo powiedziała mi, że Lys, to znaczy wy, że jesteście parą. Tak mu powiedział, w takim kontekście. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. To prawda? - mogłam się spodziewać Nic: Okej, jesteś moją przyjaciółką, więc ci powiem. Wczoraj zostaliśmy parą. - odparłam rozentuzjazmowana Dziewczyna zaczęła piszczeć mi do ucha. Nic: Ejejej, spokój. Zabrał mnie do teatru, a potem na do lasu. Tam, gdzie urządzacie jakieś imprezy, tak? Roz: Ach... Tam cię zabrał... Tak, dokładnie, robiliśmy tam czasem potańcówki. Ale teraz opowiadaj, co robiliście. Nic: Urządziliśmy mały piknik. Jedliśmy... Gadaliśmy... Ganialiśmy się... Patrzyliśmy w gwiazdy... - powiedziałam powoli rozmarzona Roz: Wiedziałam, że wymyślił coś bardzo romantycznego. Cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwa. Nic: I to chyba nie wszystko, tak? Roz: Dokładnie. Wyobrażasz sobie, że za kilka lat będziemy szwagierkami? O ja cię... Będziesz moją rodziną! - wykrzyknęła "Szwagierkami? Rodziną? Że co?!" Nic: Ym, Roza? Jesteśmy razem od wczorajszego popołudnia, czyli niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Chyba trochę za wcześnie wyciągać takie wnioski, co? Roz: I co z tego? Trzeba cieszyć się życiem! Ale będzie bosko! Już sobie wyobrażam taką wigilię u rodziców naszych chłopców. My z trójeczką dzieci, ty z Lysiem z dużą gromadką małych, słodziutkich brzdąców, które bawią się pod choinką. Będzie cudnie! - podniecała się Nic: Rozalia! Dzieci? Jakie dzieci? Duża gromadka? Oszalałaś?! Roz: No, skoro już będziecie małżeństwem, to chyba, no wiesz, ten tego, i będą dzieci, nie? Lysio nigdy ci nie mówił, że jego marzeniem jest mieć ósemkę? Już się nieźle nastawia na taką robotę, świntuszek, ale taka już rola facetów. - patrzyłam na nią z niedowierzaniem, a ona jak gdyby nigdy nic, dalej coś tam trajkotała, ale już tego nie słuchałam "Marzeniem jest mieć ósemkę"? "Ten tego, i będą dzieci"? "Nastawia się na robotę"? "Świntuszek"? "Taka już rola facetów"? O. Mój. Boże. W co ja się wpakowałam? Nie, dobra, Rozalia tak tylko gada. Zresztą, jeszcze dużo czasu przed nami, nie mam się czym martwić. Nic: Roza, to naprawdę bardzo interesujące, ale może chodźmy pod salę? Zaraz lekcja. - chciałam przerwać tą bezsensowną gadkę. Ta, jak na zawołanie, umilkła. Roz: Ale jest przecież jeszcze pół godziny do rozpoczęcia lekcji. - powiedziała zawiedziona Nic: Tak, wiem, ale... - myśl, Nic, myśl; No chyba że chcesz jeszcze trochę posłuchać o swoich przyszłych dzieciach z Lysem... - Muszę się przywitać z wszystkimi. Roz: Dobra, dobra, chodź. - mruknęła Weszłyśmy na korytarz, a wszystkie spojrzenia zebranych skierowały się w moją stronę. Każdy, obok kogo przechodziłam, gapił się na mnie, jak szpak w dupę - za przeproszeniem. Zignorowałam to i dalej szłam dumnie z Rozalią poz salę nr 7. Pod klasą zobaczyłam siedzące na ławce dziewczyny: Kim, Violkę i Irys, a po drugiej stronie, w znacznej odległości od nich zajmująca miejsce Święta Trójca, czyli Amber, Charlotte i Li. Na parapecie siedział Kastiel, a obok niego stał Lysander. Widziałam biegnących bliźniaków, bo Alexy zabrał bratu konsolę, na której grał, a Armin gonił go krzycząc, że jak mu jej nie odda, to go zabije. Normalka. Podeszłam do grupki dziewczyn, zauważając szyderczy uśmiech na twarzy Amber. Nie wiedziałam, o co chodzi, ale teraz nawet nie chciałam się nad tym zastanawiać. Zamiast tego, rozpoczęłam pogawędkę z koleżankami. Po chwili poczułam mocny uścisk na moim ramieniu i zostałam szybko pociągnięta. Gwałciciel - moja pierwsza myśl. Jakże głupia i naiwna. Ta, gwałciciel w szkole, pozdro Nicol. Odwróciłam się w stronę mojego "oprawcy", o ile można to tak nazwać, dopiero gdy ten się zatrzymał. I jakie było zdziwienie, kiedy zobaczyłam przed sobą Kastiela. Nic: Co ty wyprawiasz?! Porąbało cię?! - krzyknęłam zbulwersowana jego postawą Kas: Co ja odstawiam?! Może ty mi powiesz, co ty robisz?! "O czym on pierdzieli?!" Nic: O co ci chodzi? - teraz to tego nie ogarniałam Kas: Jak to o co? Jeszcze wczoraj przystawiałaś się do mnie, teraz obściskujesz się z moim najlepszym kumplem?! - wrzasnął Nic: Przymknij się! - uspokoiłam go - Kurde, o czym ty gadasz? Po pierwsze... Jakie przystawiałaś się? To ty robisz do mnie maślane oczka, a nie ja. A po drugie, o co ci znowu chodzi z Lysandrem, bo ja już się pogubiłam. "Jest zazdrosny, jest zazdrosny! Wiedziałam, że się uda! Rozalia, jesteś moją boginią!" Kas: Nie, wcale ci się nie podobam, no coś ty. Przecież widzę, jak na mnie patrzysz. - powiedział czarująco, pff... Chyba nie myślał, że się nabiorę? Nic: Pomarzyć zawsze można. A tak w ogóle, to coś sobie ubzdurałeś, ponieważ nie jestem tobą zainteresowana. - powiedziałam, żaby go sprowokować; Do "walki" o mnie, oczywiście - Kotku. - dodałam po chwili namysłu, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się; Ciekawe, co sobie pomyślał? - Chcesz jeszcze trochę pobawić się w przesłuchanie, czy mogę już iść? Kas: O co chodzi z Lysandrem? Nic: Przepraszam bardzo, ale to chyba nie jest twoja sprawa, w moim mniemaniu, rzecz jasna. - uśmiechnęłam się Kas: Odpowiedz. Całujesz się z nim przy szkole, jak jakaś... "Dziwka? No, dokończ, dokończ, będę miała dobry powód, żeby przyjebać ci z prawego sierpowego." Kas: Nieważne. Możesz mi to jakoś wytłumaczyć? - nie dawał za wygraną Nic: Ale to nie jest twoja sprawa. Zresztą, przekroczyłeś dzisiaj limit zadawanych mi pytań. Także poczekaj do jutra, może ci wszystko rozjaśnię. Może. - powiedziałam dobitnie i odeszłam, ale po chwili zwróciłam głowę w jego stronę - Albo wiesz co? Powiem ci od razu. I tak byś się w końcu dowiedział. Jesteśmy z Lysem od wczoraj razem. Zabrał mnie na romantyczny wypad po okolicy. - odwróciłam się z powrotem i uśmiechnęłam pod nosem Czyli, że Amber wszystkim już rozgadała o wczorajszym zajściu. Dlatego cała szkoła się na mnie gapi, jestem teraz w centrum zainteresowania. Trudno. Poza tym, nie dam jej triumfować. Niby wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że całowałam się z chłopakiem, ale powiem, że to nic nadzwyczajnego, bo jesteśmy parą, i ten uśmieszek szybko jej zniknie. "Dobrze Nic, dobrze! Świetny plan! Piąteczka za pomysłowość! Uuu!" Podeszłam pod drzwi i zerknęłam na zegar. Jeszcze pięć minut do rozpoczęcia. Podszedł do mnie Lys. Lys: Hej. O czym tak myślisz? - uśmiechnął się Dałam mu buziaka w policzek. Nic: Hm? O niczym szczególnym. Ta idiotka, - wskazałam ruchem głowy na Amber - rozpowiedziała wszystkim plotkę o nas. - powiedziałam z coraz większą złością w głosie Lys: Spokojnie. Przyszedłem przed tobą, więc to na mnie wszyscy napadli i zaczęli wypytywać o tamto. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ja zresztą też Nic: Czyli już to wyjaśniłeś? Lys: Praktycznie wszystkim. Odciążyłem cię. - szepnął Nic: Odciążyłeś? - wybuchłam śmiechem - Odciążyłeś? Nieźle powiedziane! I stało się. Dostałam ataku głupawki. Cały Wos chichotałam i widocznie przeszkadzałam tym kolesiowi, bo wziął mnie do odpowiedzi, chociaż to była dopiero moja pierwsza taka lekcja odkąd tu przyjechałam. Nie ma to jak podłożyć się nauczycielom i zepsuć im opinię o sobie już w pierwszym tygodniu. Mówi się trudno. A tak na marginesie, co ja zrobię, że lubię się śmiać? Śmiech to zdrowie. Mówią, że piętnaście minut dziennie wydłuża życie o jeden dzień. A ja chcę długo żyć. Lekcje minęły całkiem spoko, no może prócz tej pały plus z odpowiedzi. Wyszliśmy całą grupą na dziedziniec. Gadaliśmy jak najęci. Lysander jednak miał rację co do tego, że wyjaśnił wczorajszy dzień, bo nie musiałam się nikomu tłumaczyć. Bardzo dobrze. A jeszcze ta mina Amber, kiedy powiedziałam jej prosto w oczy, że jestem z Lysem, dlatego się całowaliśmy. Bezcenny widok. Do domu wróciłam około 15:35. Czyli już tylko nieco ponad godzinę, bo pewnie ten gostek przyjdzie wcześniej. Postanowiłam nic nie jeść, skoro to będzie kolacja. Titi obiecałam mi, że zrobi risotto. Pyszne i szybkie, czyli jak wróci po szesnastej to się spokojnie wyrobi. Skoczyłam na górę z zamiarem przygotowania się do nadchodzącej wizyty. Wzięłam szybki prysznic, a potem ubrałam się we wcześniej wyciągniętą sukienkę. Zrobiłam delikatny makijaż i lekko pofalowałam włosy. Nie chciałam przesadzać z wyglądem, dlatego wszystko było stonowane, ale zarazem eleganckie i dopasowane do sytuacji, nie chciałam wyjść na idiotkę. Kiedy byłam gotowa, zeszłam na dół. Od razu ogarnął mnie przepyszny zapach jakiejś potrawy. Jakiejś - czyli risotta. Mmm... Weszłam do kuchni. Nic: Hejo Titi. Czemu nie przyszłaś się ze mną przywitać? - zapytałam, dając jej buzi Titi: Nie chciałam ci przeszkadzać. Podejrzewałam, że się szykujesz. Bardzo ładnie wyglądasz. - pochwaliła mnie uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha; Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że ta już jest gotowa. Ubrana była w kremową mini sukienkę. Mini - bo ledwo zakrywała tyłek cioci. Odkryte ramiona, bowiem wiązana była na szyję, i wycięcie na plecach aż do talii. Na dodatek brązowe połyskujące szpilki na mega wysokiej platformie. Włosy pokręcone, częściowo upięte, a częściowo rozpuszczone. Na twarzy totalna tapeta. Po prostu jej nie poznawałam. Nie chciałabym jej obrażać, ani nic z tych rzeczy, ale tak w rzeczywistości - wyglądała jak doświadczona dziwka - po prostu. I właśnie teraz zaczęłam zastanawiać się, jak wygląda ten jej "przyjaciel". No bo, dla starego, zgrzybiałego dziada by się tak nie ubrała, prawda? Przez te rozmyślania na temat nowego związku cioci, nie usłyszałam dzwonka do drzwi. Kiedy w końcu się ocknęłam, usłyszałam szepty dochodzące z korytarz, więc się odwróciłam. Zobaczyłam Titi przyklejoną do jakiegoś gościa, z którym się całuje zawieszona na jego szyi. Jak to widziałam, to chciało mi się rzygać. Bleee... No okej, całujcie się, ale bez przesady. Gdy odkleili się od siebie w końcu, po dobrych kilkunastu sekundach ślinienia się ze sobą, myślałam, że padną. Ten koleś... Miał maksymalnie z 22-23 lata! To jest ten chłopak cioci?! To chyba jakaś kpina! Para podeszła do mnie obejmując się. Titi: Kochanie, to jest Shon. Opowiadałam ci właśnie o nim, to mój chłopak. - spojrzała na niego czarująco - Shon, a to moja siostrzenica, Nicola. Spojrzałam na niego z obojętnością, chociaż w środku aż się we mnie gotowało. A potem poszłam do kuchni, nawet się z nim nie witając. Przecież wystarczy tylko pomyśleć: pierwszą wersją, dlaczego zainteresował się moją ciocią taki młody facet jest to, że Titi ma duży majątek. No, może nie taki znowu duży, ale ma własny dom, kasy na wydatki jej nigdy nie brakuje, czyli jednym słowem – jest zamożna. Pojawia się też druga opcja: czyli Shon jest z nią dla zabawy, robi z niej jakąś dziwkę, bo ubiera się teraz naprawdę wulgarnie i po prostu kiepsko i niemodnie. Bardziej prawdopodobna było pierwsze wyobrażenie. Koleś – 23 lata i kobieta – 34 lata. Istne szaleństwo. Tu coś nie pasowało. Ciocia nigdy nie była łatwowierna i myślała bardzo jasno, a teraz? Zupełnie się zmieniła, nie poznaję jej. Chodź w ostatnich dniach widziałam, że zmieniła styl, jakoś tego nie zauważałam. Aż do teraz. Titi: Dlaczego jesteś dla niego taka niemiła? – usłyszałam chłodny ton głosu kobiety za swoimi plecami; Odwróciłam się w jej stronę. Nic: Pytasz się mnie jeszcze dlaczego? Nie widzisz, że on chce cię najzwyczajniej w świecie wykorzystać? Zmieniłaś się. Na gorsze. – umilkłam widząc jej wściekłą twarz i usta zaciśniętą w wąską, niemal niewidoczną linię – Titi, ja naprawdę chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa, ale z nim nie będziesz. Zobacz, co on z ciebie zrobił. Spójrz tylko. Wyglądasz jak istna lalka barbie, to do ciebie nie pasuje. Titi: Jeśli naprawdę zależy ci na moim szczęści, to bądź tak miła i idź zapoznać się z moim gościem, a ja przygotuję jedzenie. Tylko zachowuj się normalnie i nie odstawiaj takich cyrków. – wyminęła mnie i podeszła do kuchenki Nic: Ale… - przerwałam, bowiem wiedziałam, że taka gadka i tak nic nie da; Ruszyłam więc ze smętną miną w kierunku salonu, w którym siedział mój nowy "znajomy". Usiadł, a właściwie to rozwalił się na sofie, jak menel jakiś normalnie. I ja mam z nim spędzić wieczór? Przecież to jakiś żart. On jest o jedenaście lat starszy od Titi, i jest z nią z miłości? Na pewno. Sh: Cześć. - wyciągnął do mnie rękę, a ja nawet nie spojrzałam w tą stronę Nic: Spadaj. Nie odzywaj się do mnie. I chcę cię tylko poinformować: będę dla ciebie miła tylko ze względu na Titi. Wiedz tylko, że cię przejrzałam. Chcesz wykorzystać moją ciocię, tylko zastanawiam się, dlaczego ona nie potrafi tego zauważyć. - warknęłam - Owinąłeś ją sobie wokół palca. Przez ciebie wygląda teraz jak jakaś... puszczalska. - syknęłam - I wiesz co? Pomyś... - przerwałam, ponieważ do salonu właśnie weszła ciocia z miską ryżu; Na całe szczęście, nie słyszała naszej wymowy zdań, a raczej moich wątów dotyczących jego. Titi: Dogadaliście się już? I co Nic, jednak polubiłaś Shona, prawda? Wiedziałam, że jednak się przekonasz, jesteś zbyt mądra na to, żeby rozpoczynać jakieś bezsensowne kłótnie. - uśmiechnęła się; Miałam ochotę jej powiedzieć, co myślę. O niej, o nim, o nich. Ale nie chciałam niszczyć jej dzisiejszego dobrego humoru i szczęścia. Oczywiście do czasu, aż znajdę coś na niego, żeby mi uwierzyła. Sh: Jasne skarbie. To co, siadamy? "Skarbie? Boże, co za debil... I podlizuje się na dodatek. Totalny czubek..." Titi: Oczywiście kotku. Przyniosę jeszcze tylko resztę i będzie gotowe. "Kotku? Ja zaraz zwariuję..." Kobieta wyszła do kuchni, a ja zignorowałam gościa i podeszłam do stołu. Usiadłam i zaczęłam zawijać i bawić się rąbkiem mojej sukienki, zupełnie olewając tego małolata. Dwudziestotrzylatek? To chyba jakiś żart... Titi: Już jestem. - postawiła patelnię z sosem na deskę leżącą na stole - Ile? - zapytała i zaczęła nakładać posiłek na jego talerz Sh: Wystarczy. - odparł po paru dobrych chwilach; Nie dość, że podrywacz, to i żarłok. Ja to bym tyle żarcia wciągnęła dopiero w co najmniej dwa dni. A ten na dodatek wziął jeszcze porządną dokładkę. Chciałam mu powiedzieć, żeby tyle nie jadł, bo będzie gruby, ale jakoś się powstrzymałam. Postanowiłam uniknąć nieprzyjemnych sytuacji i nie posyłać złośliwych komentarzy w jego stronę. Tak więc przesiedziałam cały ten "rodzinny" czas w zupełnej, całkowitej ciszy. W ogóle się nie odzywałam. Nie zapytałam Shona, gdzie mieszka, gdzie pracuje... Chociaż nie. Powinnam się zapytać, czy w ogóle pracuje. Choć to i tak bezsensowne. Na 100% jest bezrobotny. Nie interesowało mnie już to. Wiem, że powiedziałam mu, że będę dla niego miła - właśnie to robiłam. Ledwo się powstrzymałam, żeby nie wybuchnąć. Chociaż z drugiej strony - czym ja się tak denerwowałam? Może oni naprawdę się kochają? Tak, jasne. Niemożliwe. Titi: Nicol, dlaczego nic nie mówisz? Coś nie tak? "Nie, wszystko jest w porzo, czuję się świetnie, bosko, i wręcz uwielbiam tego twojego nowego kochasia. Czy mogłoby być lepiej?" Nic: Rozbolała mnie głowa. Miałam dzisiaj ciężki dzień w szkole. Chyba pójdę się położyć. - mruknęłam udając trzymając się za łebek; To była okazja, żeby się stąd ulotnić. Pójdę na górę, walnę się na łóżko, i będę miała ich gdzieś. Titi: Ojej, biedactwo. Leć do pokoju, my jeszcze trochę tu posiedzimy. - spojrzała znacząco na Shona Nic: Em, albo wiesz, może jednak jakoś wytrzymam, posiedzę jeszcze z wami. - ciekawe, co by tutaj robili, gdyby mnie zabrakło... Wolę nawet nie myśleć. Titi: W porządku. To ja może zacznę już sprzątać, co? Sh: Pomogę ci. - jaki gentelmen, pff... Titi: Nie trzeba, dam radę. Posiedź, odpocznij. - uśmiechnęła się; Odpocznij? Po czym? Sh: Jesteś prawdziwym aniołem. Kobieta wstała, złożyła talerze i skierowała się do kuchni, więc zostaliśmy sami. Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Do czasy, aż dało się słyszeć biadolenie Titi. Titi: Chryste Panie! Pięknie! - wbiegła do salonu - Nie kupiłam twoich ulubionych ciastek, kotku! Totalne o nich zapomniałam, a miałam pamiętać. Okej, skoczę do sklepu, zaraz wracam, dobra? Sh: W porządku. - powiedział z uśmiechem, a ja nie orientowałam się, o co chodzi; Zjarzyłam się po czasie, kiedy ciocia już wyszła z domu. Poszła do spożywczaka specjalnie po ciastka? Jego ulubione ciastka? To jakieś niepoważne... Sh: No, mała, powiedz mi teraz o co ci chodzi? Cały czas patrzysz na mnie krzywo. Dlaczego? - zapytał bezczelnie Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko patrzyłam na niego gniewnie. Nie zdążyłam zareagować, kiedy to wstał od stołu i skierował się na kanapę, a potem usiadł koło mnie. Odsunęłam się. Czułam się nieswojo, kiedy siedział tak blisko. Sh: Skarbie, nie uciekaj tak ode mnie. Przecież wiem, że ci się podobam . - zbliżył się do mnie "Co za koleś! Wiedziałam, że nie bierze Titi na poważnie! A teraz się jeszcze do mnie przystawia, dupek. Ale chwila... Przystawia? A ja jestem z nim w domu sam na sam... Titi, wracaj!" - wystraszyłam się lekko Nic: Zabieraj się ode mnie ty gnoju. - warknęłam - Może już zapomniałeś, to ci przypomnę, że jesteś chłopakiem mojej cioci. Sh: To nie jest przeszkodą w tym, że moglibyśmy się zabawić. Mamy jeszcze chwilę dla siebie, jakieś piętnaście minut. No chodź, spodoba ci się, słoneczko. - zdrętwiałam, nie mogłam się ruszyć; A on tylko zbliżył swoją twarz i usta, do mojej szyi. Objął mnie prawą ręką i patrzył w oczy. Nic: Zdejmij ze mnie te łapska. - szepnęłam groźnie Sh: Czemu jesteś taka zacięta? Jeden mały, szybciutki numerek, i po wszystkim. Przyda nam się takie urozmaicenie. Przyjemne urozmaicenie. - powiedział czarująco, a ja jak zahipnotyzowana, nic nie zrobiłam - Wiesz, że jesteś śliczna? Od razu mi się spodobałaś. Taka delikatna, naturalna, ale jednocześnie piękna... - mówiąc to, powoli zmniejszał odległość dzielącą nasze usta Po chwili delikatnie musnął moje wargi swoimi. Poczułam nagły przypływ, hmm... emocji? Adrenaliny? Nie wiem, nie chcę wiedzieć. Ja nie mogę, cały wieczór na niego nadawałam, a teraz? Chociaż fakt faktem, że był cholernie przystojny. Nie mogłam mu się oprzeć, pewnie tak, jak wszystkie laski. Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Mam chłopaka. Kocham go. A gość, z którym się całuję, jest ode mnie sześć lat starszy i jest partnerem własnej cioci. To jakaś patologia... Nie przerywaliśmy naszych, już teraz, namiętnych pocałunków. Shon położył swoją dłoń na moim udzie i zaczął jechać coraz to wyżej. Nie wytrzymałam. Odkleiłam się na moment od niego, przerzuciłam nogę i usiadłam mu na kolanach. Przywarłam do niego mocno, a ten objął mnie w talii i przesunął rękę w kierunku zamka mojej sukienki... = Od autora= Jeśli przeczytałaś to opowiadanie, bardzo proszę, komentuj. Podziel się swoją opinią ewentualnie uwagami na temat mojej historii, a będę bardzo wdzięczna. ;D Dzięki temu wiem, co powinnam zmienić, czy poprawić. Tak poza tym, zapraszam również na mojego bloga: http://nie-wszystko-jest-takie.blogspot.com/ - właśnie ta opowieść :D = Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Nowe Życie" by PoProstuJa? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Obyczajowy Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:Kastiel